Hold the Door for Me
by LilyoftheValley4
Summary: Lauren Reed has changed her mind which means it is time for Sydney to go and when Vaughn discovers Lauren's betrayal he'll put her life and Sydney's on the line. Will lead to S4 and allow Nadia and Irina to meet.
1. No Competition

A/N: This is a little something I had to write after watching Alias a few Sunday's ago. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sydney Bristow looked up as Lauren slammed a portfolio of papers down on her desk. Sydney didn't pick it up but gave Lauren a questioning glance. "What's this?" 

"The request I forewarned you about," Lauren articulated through her accent. "It has been approved."

Sydney stopped dead and stared hard into Lauren's eyes. "You're having me transferred?" 

"You will be leaving your current status here and you will be reporting to a smaller co-op of the CIA in Swift Field County, southern California," Lauren said.

The words "smaller co-op" immediately made her think of SD-6 and their cover as a subunit of the CIA, but they were gone now. The Alliance had been destroyed by the agents it created.

Sydney rose calmly from her chair and inched her face closer to Lauren's. "I don't care about your status here, Lauren Reed. I don't care if you have all the agencies in the world supporting your decision. And I don't care if you're married to Vaughn," Sydney said, her voice rising slightly. "But I do care about my friends in this agency, and I am not about to leave them. You can't ask me to do that."

Lauren Reed looked unaffected by Sydney's words. "I am not seeking revenge, Agent Bristow. I am not trying to make your life more difficult, but the fact of the matter is I do not feel that I can do my job to the best of my ability when I am working in the same office as you. I made this decision to better the agency."

Sydney's eyes narrowed. "You listen to me. I will not, under any circumstances leave this office. If you think that the two of us aren't compatible, I suggest you transfer to another office. I will not leave here without a fight."

"There will be no fight, Agent Bristow, not this time," Lauren Reed stated. "In that folder is the document authenticated by the NSC and the signature of Director Dixon. The decision has been made. You have until the end of the week to say your good-byes." With that Lauren Reed walked away leaving Sydney Bristow reeling with the latest news.

"Morning Syd," Eric Weiss said holding his cup of coffee in his right hand as he approached her desk. "What went on with, Lauren?"

Sydney listened to Weiss's question without hearing him and set an angry pace towards Dixon's office. Ignoring the calls of Dixon's secretary, she strode right into his office where he had just placed the phone back onto the receiver.

"How could you do this, Dixon? How could you okay the transfer?" Sydney cried. 

"Syd," Dixon said rising from his chair and heading towards her. "I had no choice."

"No choice? What do you mean no choice?" Sydney yelled. "You could have said that I wasn't impending CIA investigations. Stuck up for me."

"Syd, listen to me," Dixon said grabbing her arms and holding them to her sides so he would be assured that she understood the situation. "If I vetoed the bill, the NSC would accuse you of extortion and you would be sent to jail," Dixon explained. "If I signed it, I could be assured that you would be able to remain in California and work as a CIA field agent. They left me with little choice."

Sydney's voice was low, as she comprehended the situation. "So what you're trying to tell me is that the NSC was blackmailing you?"

"Don't try to turn the situation back onto them. We both know that you did blackmail them when you had your father released. They're threatening to prosecute you for it if you don't comply with the transfer. That action alone is incriminating. I hate this situation as much as you do, Syd," Dixon assured. "And I hate seeing you leave so quickly after having been found, but we can't fight this. If you can prove to operatives in Swift Field County that you're not everything Lauren says you are, than you will be able to come back. I'll see to it myself."

Sydney gave Dixon a sad smile. "I appreciate your efforts, Dixon, but I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry, Syd," Dixon said taking her in a hug.

When they pulled apart Sydney wiped her eyes. "I can't count down the days till I leave. I'll have my stuff out by this afternoon."

"Syd—" 

"Goodbyes are harder when you know they're going to happen," Sydney said in reference to her disappearance. 

"I understand, keep in touch," Dixon said as Sydney headed for the door.

"I will." Sydney walked out and closed the door. Dixon felt his anger rise for having to watch Sydney leave the life she had always known. A life that was supporting her in her time of need; in the recovery of her memories. Dixon made a promise that he would see to it that Sydney returned to this office.

* * *

            Sydney kept her promise. She had packed all her stuff while her friends were at lunch and it was time for her to go. She didn't want to explain the situation to her friends; Dixon could do that for her. Oddly enough, as she approached the door, she didn't feel like she was leaving. It felt like a normal afternoon. She would leave the office, come home, have dinner, and she would be fumbling to find the button for the alarm clock the next morning. 

            Except this time, she wouldn't be coming to this office in the morning to hang around the coffee pot to hear about Weiss's latest date. She wouldn't be seeing Carey and talking about what foods she now couldn't stand the sight of. She wouldn't get an explanation of her mission gadgets from an overly nervous Marshall. And most of all, she wouldn't get to see Vaughn.

            Vaughn was due to be released from the hospital in a few days, and Sydney had only visited him once. She felt bad that her leaving would be like her disappearance all over again, except this time, he'd know where she was. He'd know she was okay, and he would be able to get on with his life just as he had before. 

            "Sydney?" A voice asked just as Sydney was about to head out to the parking lot. "What's going on?" Jack Bristow asked, analyzing the contents of the box.

            Sydney sighed. "I'm being transferred."

            Jack's normally unexpressive face looked surprised. "Who ordered it?"

            "Lauren Reed."

            "Sydney," Jack said grabbing the box and putting it on the ground. "Under no circumstances can you leave. If you go to another office, it will be exceedingly difficult for us to recover your memories."

            "I'm aware of that," Sydney said, feeling her frustration arise again. "But either I'm transferred or I spend time in jail. I definitely will be unable to recover my memories sitting in a cell being constantly monitored."

            "On what grounds is she basing this transfer?" Jack asked.

            "She believes that she can't work to the best of her ability while I am here," Sydney said wearily.

            "Sydney, whatever happens, you cannot leave," Jack warned. 

            "And what are you going to do about it? There is no miracle solution this time. No situation that puts us on the higher podium, and no timely explanation that can make everything alright."

            "Sydney—"

            "No dad, this time we just have to wait it out. I'll keep in touch," Sydney picked up her box and once again continued onto her path towards her car. 


	2. Heart of Sand

A/N: My cheeks are just glowing red with all this positive feedback! I'm glad you're all enjoying this piece. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Please continue to read!

Chapter 2

            The news of Sydney's transfer did not stay a secret long, and many were not happy about it. The information about who had initiated the transfer and reasons behind it were being circulated around the office and formed into different tall tales, including suspicions that Sydney had joined up with her mother. Dixon however, made a quick attempt to squash any views that portrayed Sydney as disloyal. These rumors spread throughout the CIA building, but somehow, the stories never reached the hospital wing. 

            The white sheets of his unmade hospital bed lay in a heaping mess with no one inside. Vaughn stood near it putting the finishing touches on his suit, which Lauren had brought him from home. 

            _Home_, he thought. He missed their two-story brick house with the white shutters and Greek columns. Their overly extravagant green lawn and the little fishpond that Lauren had insisted they install in the backyard. Needless to say, Vaughn was looking forward to the idea of seeing all of it again.

            Vaughn straightened out the invisible creases in his suit and prepared to leave the hospital. He had been given the day off, but had decided to hang around the office for a few hours, mainly to see his friends. But he also knew that because he had chose to stay, he would undeniably be put to work. 

            He proceeded through the automatic glass doors and up the stairs into the familiar bustling workroom he loved and hated. He spied Weiss immediately and headed towards him. Weiss however, spied him during his journey.

            "Cheated Death again?" Weiss teased.

            "Yeah," Vaughn said with a grin. "He must have mistaken me for a cat and given me nine lives."

            "How ya feelin'?" Weiss asked.

            "A few moves here and there will trigger it, but I've been through worse," Vaughn stated.

            "Worse? What could be worse than being stabbed by your ex-girlfriend, literally," Weiss said with a laugh before he realized what he had just said. "Man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

            'It's fine, Weiss," Vaughn said wearily. "I understand that she had to do it, to save both our lives. Speaking of Syd, where is she? I can't see her anywhere," Vaughn asked looking around.

            Weiss suddenly seemed uncomfortable and didn't respond.

            "Weiss?" Vaughn asked, suddenly looking worried. "Where is she?"

            "Maybe you should ask, Lauren, or Dixon," Weiss stated avoiding Vaughn's eyes.

            "Weiss, I don't want to hear it from either of them. I want to hear it from you, where is she?" Vaughn asked looking terribly concerned because he wasn't getting a straight answer from his friend.

            Weiss sighed. "She's not here," Weiss explained. 

            "Not here?" Vaughn questioned. "So what, she's on a mission?"

            Weiss shook his head. 

            "Then where—" Vaughn started and then he realized the message he was trying to get across. 

            "Sydney's missing?" Vaughn whispered.

            Weiss looked at Vaughn in horror, "No. She's been transferred, Vaughn, to Swift Field County."

            "What?" Vaughn exclaimed. "Why?"

            As luck would have it, Weiss's explanation produced herself in front of the two men. "Michael," Lauren said coming over to giver her husband a hug, who accepted it in a dazed state. "When did they release you?"

            "A few minutes ago," Vaughn answered.

            "Well you should go home," Lauren encouraged. "To rest and relax. It's too early for you to be returning to work."

            "I'm just staying a little while, Weiss—" Vaughn said, but when he looked around for his friend, he saw that he had been swept away by another agent. Weiss's countenance was apologetic as another agent held a report in front of him pointing at various sentences as he spoke.

            "Would you like me to drive you home?" Lauren asked watching him carefully.

            "No, I want to know what the hell is going on around here. Do you know the reasoning behind Sydney's transfer?" Vaughn asked her.

            Lauren suddenly looked a little nervous. She hadn't prepared herself with what she was going to say to her husband. She knew that Vaughn wouldn't be happy. "Michael," she started gently. "You must remember that the decision was made to—"

Lauren stopped as her beeper went off.

            She unhooked it from the rim of her black pants and looked at the number on the display screen. "Sorry, Michael, I have to take this, but we will continue this later, okay?" She gave him a quick kiss on the check and quickly headed to her desk to make a phone call. Vaughn sighed. He wanted answers and no one was giving him any. Why in the world had Sydney been transferred? Especially since she had hardly been at the agency for a month.

            Vaughn headed towards Dixon's office, but upon inquiry, he found that Dixon was in a meeting and unavailable at the moment. _Damn, _he thought. _This is frustrating. _Vaughn thought for a moment, and then decided that the best way to answer his questions was to go straight to Sydney herself. 

            He walked to his desk to retrieve the paper Weiss had given him with Sydney's new address and phone number, and then headed outside to where he had parked his car two weeks ago. Something wasn't right. He could understand why Weiss was avoiding the situation. The idea of Sydney being transferred would upset Vaughn; Weiss knew that. But Lauren's reluctance to talk about the situation and her careful diction seemed to say that she was hiding something. 

            The car sped past beautiful houses that were typical of those in California. Each had its own unique design and architectural qualities that were indescribable. He finally pulled to a stop in the driveway of a handsome white one-story abode with a few palm trees that shadowed the yard. 

            He stepped out of his car and closed the door and immediately got swept away by the smell of the ocean. And if he listened very carefully, he could hear the sound of waves crashing simultaneously with the blowing of the wind. He understood now why Sydney had chosen this place. It was like heaven. 

            Sydney's car sat in the driveway, parked in front of Vaughn's, which assured him that she was home. Vaughn continued up to the door and rang it, waiting for her reply. After a few seconds, the door remained closed and Vaughn was still standing outside. He rang it again and called her name. There was still no answer. Vaughn tried the doorknob. It opened easily in his hands.

            He pushed the door open and walked cautiously inside. "Sydney?" He called. Light was shining in from her front bay windows illuminating the blue furniture cloth and the red cedar walls that bordered the inside of the house. A box sat on her kitchen counter filled with things that Vaughn recognized as stuff that had been on her desk. 

            Nothing looked out of place, but he couldn't find Sydney anywhere. He removed his gun from its holster and walked around calling her name. The bathroom and the bedroom were also empty. It was then that he realized that the back sliding glass door was open. A slightly worn path from previous walks by unknown owners lead away from the house, and Vaughn followed. 

            Vaughn put his gun back into the holster and followed the path as the ground went from hard to sandy. The sand rippled under his feet and the feeling gave him the desire to remove his shoes so he could feel the small grains move between his toes. He held his shoes and socks in one hand and continued on his path. The ocean, not surprisingly, was getting louder as he walked on, and when he conquered the dune, he saw her. 

            She was sitting close to the water. So close that when the waves crashed onto the sand the spidery waves scuttled up to her feet and touched them before receding back into the ocean. He walked down to her, enjoying the warmness that the sand was spreading to his feet. She did not look up when he sat down beside her, and neither of them muttered a word for one beautiful moment.

            It was a moment where Vaughn could image that they were together again; that they were the only two people on earth, enjoying a romantic moment before the tantalizing sea. Nature couldn't have created a bluer more cloudless sky, the sand and ocean a more perfect temperature. Everything about where they were was perfect, except that in reality they were not together. Vaughn had Lauren, and that was the way it was going to stay. Vaughn had told Sydney before that he didn't regret moving on with his life, and even here and now, he was going to stick by those words.

            "Why did you come here, Vaughn?" She asked, breaking Vaughn's thoughts and the serenity that surrounded them. Her tone wasn't accusing but it wasn't warm. Her voice held a ring of suspicion and ice that Vaughn didn't really understand.

            "Weiss told me about the transfer," Vaughn said. "How are you doing?"

            Sydney ripped her gaze from the ocean to look at him. "How am I doing? I think you know how I'm doing. At least, you used to know," Sydney said as an afterthought  

            Sydney's words cut threw his heart painfully. He was very confused and didn't understand this sudden dose of hostility. "I'm sorry, Syd. Look I know this hard, but you can still treat me like a friend you know."

            Sydney's nostrils flared. "Really? I mean I thought you'd be happy that I was leaving. It would mean you and Lauren could be together."

            Now it was Vaughn's turn to be angry. "That was uncalled for--"

            "Was it?" Sydney asked, her eyes blazing. 

            Vaughn looked at Sydney carefully. She knew something that he didn't. Something that was fusing her anger. "Sydney why are you being transferred?" Vaughn asked bluntly.

            Sydney looked a little surprised by his question, but the anger remained. "You mean your wife didn't tell you?"

            "Tell me what—" Vaughn stopped. Weiss's words rang in his head. _"Maybe you should ask Lauren, or Dixon." _And then there was Lauren's patronizing tone treating him like a child who was about to hear something he wasn't going to like. "Oh my God."

            Sydney glared at him. "Yeah, it was your wife who authorized the transfer. Now tell me if my words were uncalled for." 

            "Sydney, I had no—" Vaughn started.

            "No idea?" Sydney spat. "You knew she never liked me. Consider the stabbing incident closure. Congratulations. Your life is finally back to the way it was, Agent Vaughn." With those stinging words she left Vaughn sitting in the wake of a receding wave that had just stolen his heart.


	3. Confronting Framing Memories

A/N: Sorry peoples, this going to be a short chapter of Angst, but the next chapter I promise will pick up and things are about to get a whole lot more interesting. I absolutely love all the reviews! I love them so much that I'm going to post their names so everyone can see what good little reviewers they are! Thanks again! 

Special Thanks to: Stephi (x2), Kiki (x2), Jinet (x2), jennycraig10, serendipity112233 (x2), Immortally****Alias, sunnE1, Maggie, Agent Katy, Spinach, Star16, anonymous, Mary Kate 113, midnightqueen6, donnatellaMarks, Leo's li'l sista, and speedy. 

Chapter 3

            "Ms. Reed, may I have a word with you?" Lauren turned and faced the familiar expressionless eyes of Jack Bristow.

            "Of course," Lauren relented, but inwardly groaned because she knew what this discussion was going to be about. He opened the door of the nearest conference room for her and she walked in. He followed her inside and closed the door behind him. 

            "I don't know what problems you have with my daughter," he began, "and in all actuality I don't care. The fact of the matter is, Sydney is an assent to this agency and there is no reason for her to be transferred." 

            "You don't think blackmailing the NSC for your release is a good of enough reason? Or stabbing a fellow agent?" Lauren demanded. "I believe Sydney got off easy under the circumstances."

            "Sydney's dealings with the NSC are none of your concern," Jack argued. "If the NSC didn't see it fit to prosecute her, it's not your duty to judge. About the stabbing of your husband, if you had any training as a field agent you'd understand if she or Agent Vaughn were to have any chance at all, it was for Sydney to execute the intended murder."

            "None the less," Lauren said, feeling a bit flustered in front of this narrow-minded man. "Your daughter has a history of defiance and rule-breaking that went unpunished--" 

            "Unpunished?" Jack growled. "My daughter lost two years of her life and you're talking about going unpunished? She has had to live every waking moment knowing that her life has changed forever and she doesn't even know why."

            Lauren was quiet for a moment as she gave Jack Bristow a chance to calm down. "I am sorry for what Sydney has suffered through, I really am, but everything must not go her way. As you have stated, her life has changed, and so has time. Good day, Agent Bristow," she said heading for the door.

            "Mrs. Reed," Jack said as Lauren's hand rested on the door. "Might I suggest that you take your own advice and consider the idea of getting your own way? You took Sydney away from her friends and family, to get your own way. Ask yourself if you were trying to better the agency or your own odds. You made a big decision without so much as your husband's approval, because as you're well aware, your decision is going to affect his life, as well. I'd be careful if I were you," Jack warned.

            "Are you threatening me?" Lauren asked turning around.

            "Think of it as you like, Mrs. Reed," Jack said curtly. "Just don't expect any congratulations for your decision." Lauren met Jack's eyes stiffly for a moment before turning around and walking out. 

* * *

            Sydney lay on her bed looking out her sliding door that lead to the worn path she and Vaughn had walked mere hours before. She had been surprised to find that he wasn't aware of his wife's decision, but he wouldn't put it past her. Vaughn apparently saw something in her that Sydney didn't and that was fine with her. Vaughn had decided to move on and she was less fine with it than she would admit.

            How could she say it was fine when she found out that her true love had married in an amount of time that felt like only a day? How could she say it was fine that Vaughn's wife worked with the CIA? How could she say it was fine when Vaughn said he didn't regret moving on, that he'd buried her, and his love for her, two years ago? The glistening tears on her checks revealed just how fine she was. 

            She was hoping that when she sensed him walking towards her on the beach, that he was coming to tell her that everything would be okay. That she was the one he loved and Lauren Reed was non-existent. If not to deliver her of her fantasy, she was hoping at least for him to say that he was on her side. That he would support her and help convince Lauren to nullify the transfer, but he gave her no such assurance. He turned her back on her just as he had two years ago. Sydney Bristow once again was alone.

            "Sydney?" She heard a voice at the door. It was Weiss, she recognized. "Sydney, I know you're there. Open up. Come on, I have Chinese." Sydney willed herself out of bed knowing that Weiss wouldn't go away until she open the door. She was in no mood to eat or talk, but she knew Weiss wouldn't be satisfied until she'd done both. 

            She wiped her eyes on the way to the door and pulled it open. Weiss was dressed in casual cloths holding up two fragrant bags of Chinese Food.

            "You may want to consider a butler, service around here is slow," Weiss cracked. Sydney gave him a small, but hardly satisfactory smile. "Kung Po?"

            Sydney shook her head as Weiss went riffling through her cabinets for some plates; Sydney was silent during the process.

            "We all miss you down at the office," Weiss said while placing heaping pools of Kung Po grease onto his plate. 

            "Everyone?" Sydney asked bitterly.

            "Alright maybe not _everyone_," Weiss relented. "But Vaughn does."

            Sydney felt her heart lighten at those words, but she didn't show it. "He has Lauren now," she said dully.

            "As his wife," Weiss said and Sydney glared, "but you're still his friend."

            "I am his friend," Sydney whispered, "but in my heart, he's still more than that."

            Weiss put down his fork and watched her. "Syd, there is nothing I can say to make your pain go away. But you have to realize he still loves you, he'll always love you, but the time has come for you to move on, just as he has. It's going to take slow agonizing time, but it will go away, and as much as I hate to admit it, this transfer is a good way to start."

            Sydney nodded mechanically. _Great, I have a way to get over, Vaughn, _she thought, _but what happens when I don't want to?_

* * *

            Lauren walked into the foyer and placed her keys into the bowl that sat on a small square table by the door. She removed her coat and placed it on a hanger. Her high-heels clinked against the wooden floor as she made her way through her house. All the lights were off except one that seemed to be coming from the den. 

            "Michael? Are you here?" She called.

            "In the den," he called back. 

            She smiled at him as she entered the room He was sitting in his recliner watching the news with the sound turned off. He however, did not look happy to see her. She watched as his jaw visibly tensed at her presence.

            "How was your day?" She asked trying to encourage him to talk to her.

            "I don't know, Lauren, why don't you tell me?" Vaughn asked suddenly facing her, anger burning in his eyes.

            "What?' she asked in a small voice.

            "How is it that my wife can use her power to remove people she doesn't like?" Vaughn demanded.

            Lauren filled with dread. Jack Bristow had been right. Michael Vaughn was not reacting well. "I was not abusing my power, Michael," Lauren defended herself. "Sydney Bristow has been a loose cannon ever since she stepped into that office, whether it be a month ago, or five years ago."

            "So you felt that it was your duty to see to it that she was removed?" Vaughn asked. "Jesus, Lauren, I mean all I asked was for you to try and see where she was coming from. She's been through an unknown hell for two years only to meet up with harsh reality within the last month!"

            Lauren took a deep breath to try and control her temper. "I did try and see it from her point of view, but she has a harsh job and a harsh life, Michael, you of all people should know that as well."

            "That's beyond the point, Lauren. You made a drastic change to her life that wasn't necessary. I want you to revoke the transfer," Vaughn concluded.

            "No," Lauren said firmly. "I believe what I did was right. Agent Bristow's concerns for herself makes her a danger to others within the agency. Besides that, I have produced enough evidence for the NSC to approve this transfer. They stand behind me one-hundred percent, and I am not about to revoke a claim I firmly believe in." For one horrible minute there was complete silence between them.

            "I'm going for a drive," Vaughn said getting up from the chair and heading for the door. 

            "Michael, wait," Lauren protested. "We should talk about this."

            "Talk about it?" Vaughn snarled as he put on is coat. "I think we've made our opinions clear. You're jealous of Sydney, I understand that," he lowered his voice. "Lauren I love you," he stated firmly. "But I love Sydney too." Vaughn let the words linger in the air, unable to believe that he had just said those words out loud. He had not said that he loved Sydney once to her since he got back. _But you love her as a friend, right?_ His mind asked. 

            "I'll be back in a few hours," Vaughn said as he left the house and headed towards his car.

            Vaughn drove. He didn't know where he was going, or what he intended to see or do. He just let his mind wander. He soon found that it took him to a familiar meetinghouse that was not so familiar anymore.

            The old abandoned warehouse where he'd stopped to debrief Sydney on her latest mission, or just to talk in her time of need now had a glowing red sign at the top of the building that now read: Adidas. 

            It was then that he realized how much Vaughn's past had changed as well. It seemed that during Sydney's disappearance, not only had Sydney herself disappeared, but so had the many places that had reminded him of her. The old antique shop where he had bought her the frame for Christmas had been turned into a coffee house. The frame itself had been lost when Sydney's house had been set ablaze. Somehow time had erased ever memory of Sydney's existence from his memory, and now upon her return, they all came flooding back, except the antique store was still a coffee house, the warehouse, still a shoe store. _When Sydney leaves_ _can I forget her again?_


	4. First Day Flights

A/N: Holy crap, thirty-five reviews for three chapters! You all are the best! Please keep on reading! Special thanks to Imortally****Alias for adding me to your favorites list. 

Chapter 4 

            The first day. Sydney had so many first days that it was because of these first days that her life was so screwed up. The first day her mother had left and never returned. The first day she met Danny. The first day a man claiming to be CIA approached her. The first day she moved up from an analyst to a field agent. The first day she had walked into the CIA building. The first day she had met Vaughn. The first day she had met the Man. The first day after the Alliance had fallen. The first day that Vaughn had stayed over. The first day she had awoken in Hong Kong. The first day she had stepped foot in the CIA building in two years.

            Now here she was again, stepping into the CIA facility in Swift Field, California for her first day of work. It wasn't completely dissimilar to the LA facility. She must have spotted at least three different agents watching her as she approached the facility from the outside, and because they had yet to receive her file instead of doing a finger print entry, they had her sign in with the guard. 

            For the first time, Sydney felt out of place walking in here. Every one had a job, and everyone knew what they were doing. Numerous agents were talking on the phone, others were huddled around computers or standing around talking in groups. She did not recognize any of these people, and at the moment, had no idea where she should go. 

            "Agent Bristow, I presume?" Sydney turned and looked into the eyes of a woman with short-cropped blond hair and shining hazel eyes. 

            "Yes," Sydney answered hesitantly. 

            "Welcome," she greeted. "I'm Director Jacobs, but every around here calls me Jay," she said starting to walk. "I just received your file this morning. I must say, you have a very impressive history. Personally I think it was foolish for LA to transfer you here. Though our research is very active in finding information about Rambaldi, or for more recent times, the Covenant, we do not send very many agents out on active duty, as you may be accustomed."

            Sydney managed a weak smile. "Great, then I'll have more time to relax."

            "Yes and recover your memories as well," Jay included. Sydney looked at Jay carefully. "Relax Sydney, though the CIA did not include the knowledge that you're missing your memories from the last two years, I received a call from your father. He informed me that you two have been working to get them back and I'll be happy to assist you in anyway I can. All you have to do is ask," Jay concluded just as they stopped in front of a conference room door. 

            "Thank you, I appreciate your understanding," Sydney thanked her.

            "No problem. Now it's time for you to meet your colleagues," Jay said pulling open the door. Twelve people were assembled and chattering around a long table. As soon as Jay entered, they quieted. Two chairs had been left vacant at the head of the table, and Jay quickly led Sydney to them.

            "Good morning everyone," Jay started as she and Sydney took a seat. "This is Agent Sydney Bristow and she is transferring from the LA facility. A brief, and no where near as flattering summary of her history, is that she worked as double agent for the CIA during the time of the Alliance, and was there first hand to see it brought down. I'll expect everyone to make her feel comfortable here," she said looking around the table.

            "No problem, Jay," said a man who couldn't look more like a slob in a suit if he tried. His black hair was wildly untamed and his gray eyes seem to only hold mischief. He actually had the nerve to wink at Sydney after speaking which caused some of the agents to laugh.

            "Control yourself, Zack," Jay warned. "Now, onto business." Sydney tuned out as Jay got to recap the latest events of the Covenant, most likely for Sydney's benefit, but Sydney probably could have even added on and corrected some of the information that Jay was giving them. Sydney didn't want to be here. All these agents were probably good at what they do, but Sydney couldn't help but feel that this agency is where young agents began their training. If and when they got to go on missions, they probably ranged somewhere from the level of easy to moderate where it was unlikely anything could go wrong. Not that she wanted anything to go wrong, but Sydney could foresee and very dull role as an agent that she could easily get tired of. Not to mention that this CIA facility seemed to do little in the way of making any real breakthroughs with old data and insignificant sources, but thanks to Lauren, she had to learn to love it.

* * *

            The first day to work without Sydney Bristow was not so different as it had been two years ago. No one seemed to be working with the normal enthusiasm because one desk in the office sat empty and void with no trace that anyone had even worked there. 

            Jack Bristow had become more quiet but even more curt when he spoke, especially around Michael Vaughn or Lauren Reed. Meanwhile, Lauren Reed was making an attempt to look like nothing had happened even though she was getting more angry looks and speeches similar to Jack Bristow's for her actions. 

            Weiss had taken to telling jokes that were even less funny than usual in attempt to bring a smile, or even an irritated comment from Vaughn. Vaughn had hardly spoken a word to anyone, including Lauren. Apparently he was taking the news even harder than she had expected. 

            As Vaughn sat at his desk and tuned out Weiss's obnoxious babble, he couldn't help but wonder what Sydney was doing now. He wanted to know how she was getting along, but the CIA had taken back her cell-phone and her phone had gone unanswered for days. Vaughn knew that Weiss had visited her, but he refused to tell him what they had talked about, and all the secrecy and not knowing what was happening in her life was driving him crazy, just as it had two years ago. 

            "Board meeting in ten minutes," Lauren said coming up to his desk. She searched his face looking for any sign of forgiveness, and when she didn't find any, she walked away, but Vaughn knew that he was eventually going to forgive Lauren. And in doing so he'd be getting on with his life, but he didn't want to do that without Sydney, not again.

* * *

            "So you up to a get together at the end of the day, Agent Bristow?" Zack asked while Sydney sat at her desk going threw some papers. 

            "I'm not going out with you," Sydney growled while never looking up.

            "Why?" Zack asked. 

            Sydney narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "My life is more complicated than you'll ever understand. Plus, I don't like you."

            "Ah," he said with a dismissal of his hand. "We can get over that by talking at dinner."

            Sydney aligned her papers by tamping them together on her desk and then stood up. "Get it in you head," she said as she walked by. "I'm not interested." Sydney put the forms on her supervisor's desk and then headed back to her desk to gather her things. 

            "Come on," Zack coaxed. "It will be fun, I promise," he said grabbing her arm to get her attention. Sydney some how resisted the urge throw him halfway across room, but she couldn't resist a punch that nailed him smack in the face. He fell to the floor in surprise. 

            "In case I wasn't clear the first time," she whispered into his ear before walking out the front door, smiling.

            Her smile didn't stay on her face very long. Her first day was over and it left her feeling numb and empty. She had been stuck doing paper work and research all day at her desk with no one to talk to. There had been one girl, Angie Long, who had been sympathetic about her position, but she wasn't Weiss, Francie, Will, Dixon, or Vaughn. 

            She sighed; she didn't think she could do this every day. At any other time but now she would have wished for her life to slow to this speed. To have a normal life with a boring job that was in no way considered life threatening, but not right now when she was missing two years of her life and when she was completely secluded from all her friends. 

            Sydney's train of thought was broken as she was jerked forward in her seat. Glancing up at her rearview mirror she spotted two cars behind her, approaching her fast. Sydney stepped on the gas trying to distance herself. The one on the left was a van and was falling behind at its max speed, but the black car behind her was definitely catching up. Sydney cursed herself for not noticing them earlier and for choosing such a deserted highway.

            The black car was within a few inches of her bumper now, and just as she prepared herself for the tap; she heard the sound of a gunshot making contact with her tire. Her car swerved a complete three-hundred-and-eighty-degrees before shuttering to a stop. Sydney reached down and pulled out her gun and CIA issue phone. She heard the other two vehicles skid to a stop somewhere near her. She pushed open her car door and made a run for the guardrail, firing some shots over her shoulder as she ran down the hill into the woods.

            Shouts echoed behind her and the sound of crushing twigs and leaves. Sydney ran faster. She didn't know where she was, or who these people were but she needed a place to hide. Sydney stopped behind a large oak tree to catch her breath. When she heard the men approaching she turned around the tree and fired. She tried to count how many there were, but she had to take cover before she could get a complete count. She had only seen three. 

            Sydney waited for the sound of bullets and the splintering of wood from the tree, but it never came. She looked at the tree nearest to her and was surprised to see the red end of a tranquilizer sticking out. They weren't trying to kill her, why? Sydney took a deep breath and started running again. After a few minutes, she spotted a long cinder-block tunnel placed as an overpass for a now rotting bridge. Sydney made a run for the tunnel and jumped inside. A minute later she heard the angry voices of her chasers. 

            "Where'd she go?" one asked.

            "Shut up for a moment, let me listen," another man with a deep voice commanded. "She's stopped running," he observed. "Search the area." 

            Sydney couldn't move or her heels would make too much noise and she had to keep the out of the water so she wouldn't spatter. She heard the splashes of someone walking down the creek and towards the cylinder. She held her breath and tightened her hand on her gun. He stepped into the tunnel and his feet echoed against the surface. He stopped and looked around. He was only a few feet from where she was standing. 

            Finally he turned around and headed out of the tunnel. Sydney didn't breath a sigh of relief until she was sure that he was well enough away. Sydney settled in against the wall as comfortably as she could as she prepared herself for a long wait.


	5. Haunting Truths

A/N: Wow, there's just so many reviews! I am at a loss for words… Actually not really, I can pretty much always find something to say. Anywho, I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews and I hope to continue to see more! Oh, and for the majority of you Lauren haters (which includes myself) you are about to hate her a whole lot more. Read-on and find out why! 

Chapter 5

            Vaughn sat at his desk, his hand resting at his temple as he debated whether or not to go home. Lauren, Weiss, and Jack had all left hours ago, but he was dreading getting into another argument with Lauren. At the moment, all he wanted to do was go to Sydney's and talk with her about her day, just like they used to. The only problem was that the reason Vaughn had no idea what her day was like was because his wife had transferred Sydney to another county. 

            Not to mention the fact that keeping the secret about Lasire's murder from Lauren was really starting to get to him. He hated that everything was so complicated now. When he ever got his hands on the person who had stolen two years of Sydney's life, he was going to execute him himself.

            Vaughn reached for his phone when it rang hoping it wasn't Lauren asking where he was. "Vaughn."

            "Hey Mike, its Weiss," came the voice on the other side. 

            "Hey, Weiss, what's up?" Vaughn asked.

            Weiss hesitated. "I was just wondering whether or not you had heard from Syd."

            Vaughn sat a little straighter in his chair. "What do you mean?"

            "Well its approaching eight and I haven't heard heads or tails from her. But it's probably nothing," Weiss attempted to reassure. 

            "I'm coming over," Vaughn said hanging up Weiss's protests.

            His desk phone rang again almost instantly after he hung up. Vaughn debated for a moment to pick it up, thinking that it would be Weiss calling him back and telling him not to come, but his worry for Sydney won and Vaughn picked up the phone. 

            "Vaughn."

            There was a moment's pause before someone answered. "Vaughn, it's me." Sydney. 

            "Syd, where are you? Weiss just called, he was worried. Are you all right?" Vaughn rushed out. 

            "I'll explain once you get here," she said. "Come to highway eighty-seven."

            Vaughn's brow furrowed as he mentally pictured where that road led. "Why were you on eighty-seven?"

            "It runs parallel to sixty-five," was her vague answer. 

            "I'll be there as soon as I can," Vaughn said grabbing his keys, knowing that Sydney would give him a more detailed explanation when he picked her up.

            "Thanks Vaughn," she whispered as she hung up. 

* * *

            Sydney didn't know what had possessed her to call Vaughn. When she first opened her phone, her fingers automatically dialed the number she'd always called when she needed help without realizing who in actuality she was calling. She missed him. Even everything that was going on with Lauren and the changes in both their lives, she missed him. 

            It had taken an hour before the last of her chasers had left, and even then, she wasn't confident that she could arise from her hiding place for at least a half an hour. Figuring that they probably had men waiting by her car when she came to make her escape and replace the tire, she decided to follow the woods to see where they would take her. When she finally heard the zooming of cars and the rushes of toxic gasoline air she realized where she was. That's when she had called Vaughn. She needed a way of escaping without catching the attention of the men who had chased her.

            That was the other perplexing question. Who were the men who had chased her? How did they know where she worked? Why were they only using tranquilizers? Apparently they wanted her for a reason, and that reason petrified her. She didn't understand any of the events but she figured they were somehow connected to her lost memories.

            A pair of headlights began to slow and make their way over to the shoulder. Sydney reached for her gun briefly before she identified the vehicle as Vaughn's car. She stepped up to the passenger side door and went in. Vaughn took one look at the leaves sticking out of her hair, the scratches on her face, and her torn blouse and demanded to know what happened.

            "Take me home, Vaughn, please. I'll explain there," Sydney said. Vaughn didn't look very satisfied but he signaled and pulled back into the line of traffic. 

            During the whole drive Sydney felt Vaughn's eyes analyzing her, pleading her to speak and reassure him that she was all right, but Sydney kept her silence. She wondered why he had still been at a work so late and why Lauren had asked about her husband's quick departure, but she didn't pose any of her questions aloud. 

            They pulled into the drive and Sydney got out. Vaughn followed her inside. "I'm going to go change. Make yourself comfortable," she said as she walked into the bedroom. Two years ago she wouldn't have had to say those words. They were a couple and it was implied. 

            Vaughn looked around the inside again, for it was only the second time he had been in the house. He finally situated himself on the couch and made himself and waited for her to vacate her room. She made her entrance a few minutes later in sweats and her hair in a lose ponytail. 

            She took a seat on the couch on the opposite side that made his heart ache. He wanted to comfort her like a good friend, not like a psychiatrist listening to the words of his patient.

            "Tell me what happened," he said leaning forward. Slowly Sydney recounted her run threw the words ending with her questions.

            "Do you think that it could be the Covenant?" Vaughn asked her.

            "It's possible. I don't know. I still don't remember what I have to do with the Covenant," Sydney said sounding frustrated.

            There was silence between the two, during which, Vaughn took the opportunity to move from his couch to hers. "Sydney," he began. "I don't want you working in another building; for you to have a life completely different from the one you've already established. I don't want to get phone calls from you at night saying that you were attacked and chased through the woods. I want to be with you, support you, protect you," Vaughn said spilling out his emotions.

            Her eyes looked back into his with a brief moment of love before they seemed to focus back into horrible reality. "That's not your job anymore," Sydney said, her voice low. "Lauren is the one you should do all those things for now."

            "Sydney," Vaughn said, getting upset at the sound of loss and hurt in her voice. "Lauren's my wife, but you're still a part of my past that I can't let go."

            "You did it once," Sydney said her eyes focused on him. "That's when Lauren took my place."

            "Lauren did not replace you," Vaughn animated. "You're still important to me. You're still my friend. I still care about you."

            "Care?" Sydney tried the word on her tongue but found it to be bitter. "Vaughn every last inch of my body cries for you. In the mornings, every morning, I expect to see you watching me, waiting for me to wake up so you can be the first one to greet me when I open my eyes like you used to. And when I'm in the shower. I await the smell of that French vanilla coffee you like so much, but it isn't there. Instead every morning I awake only to get punished with reality in realizing that none of those things are going to happen. That you're laying next to Lauren, awaiting her to awake from her dreams, and making her coffee in the morning. Do you honestly know what's that is like? For you to be within feet of my grasp but too far away to touch?" Sydney asked tears welling up in her eyes.

            Vaughn took a deep breath and looked at her closing, reeling that her memories of him were identical to the ones he had of her. "I told you that when you went missing, I started talking to you, as if you were alive. But what I didn't tell you was that I acted out those motions you described. As simplistic as they were, they meant the world to me. So when you disappeared, I continued to pretend things were all right and that we performed the same daily activities every morning. One morning, reality as you said, took a sucker punch. I opened my eyes and saw the wall on either side of me. I called you in for coffee, but you never came. Trust me, Syd, I know how you feel. Please don't shut me out," Vaughn finished. 

            They sat in silence, looking in each other's eyes seeing emotions that hadn't been present in two years. Feelings of pain, hurt, and anger were swept away and all that remained was love. Sydney suddenly leaned forward and took Vaughn in a hug, who embraced her tightly. 

            "Thank you," Sydney whispered even though her heart ached to say, "I love you" to him. 

            "Always, Syd. I'm always here for you," Vaughn whispered back.

            Sydney slowly pulled herself out of his arms. "You should get home. Lauren is probably wondering where you are," Sydney said looking away. 

            Vaughn watched her with longing but nodded. "Yeah, I should probably go." Vaughn placed his weight on the bottoms of his feet and stood, heading for the door. "Take care of yourself, Syd." 

            "I will," Sydney said watching him go. Vaughn smiled uneasily before pulling open the door and walking down the drive to his car.

            Sydney waited for the door to close before whispering, "I love you." 

* * *

            Vaughn walked into the house and placed his jacket in the closet like he did every evening. Except now it was after ten and he knew that his wife wouldn't be greeting him happily. He heard her soft footsteps almost instantaneously with the closing of the door. 

            "Michael," she said rushing down the steps in her blue terry cloth robe. "Where have you been? I have been calling your cell phone and work phone all night."

            Vaughn searched for his pockets for his cell phone before he realized that he had left it on his desk. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I got a call from Sydney," Vaughn stated truthfully.

            Lauren crossed her arms. "Why were you with Sydney?" 

            "She was in trouble, Lauren. She needed my help," Vaughn insisted as he headed into the kitchen.

            "Your help?" Lauren asked following him. "Why you? Why not Jack or Eric?"

            "I'm her friend too," Vaughn stated as he removed some bread and deli meat from the refrigerator.

            Lauren's eyes narrowed. "You still have feelings for her."

            Vaughn stopped. "My girlfriend from two years whom I thought to be dead comes back. You can't expect me not to have feelings for her." Lauren turned to walk out, but Vaughn grabbed her arm. "Lauren, she is my friend. I care what happens to her, but you are my wife. I love you," Vaughn emphasized even though he felt a stab of guilt accompany those words.

            "Really?" Lauren asked, her eyes begging for reassurance. 

            "Really," Vaughn repeated. Vaughn gave her a kiss on the lips and then put away the ingredients. He grabbed his sandwich and followed Lauren upstairs.

            Vaughn began to undress as he ate his sandwich while Lauren crawled into bed.

            "Are you still mad?" Lauren asked.

            "I'm upset that you didn't tell me. And with me seeing this from Sydney's point-of-view it makes her life more complicated," Vaughn stated trying to control his emotions.

            "I am sorry that I upset you," Lauren said, "but I am not sorry about the transfer. I did what I believed."

            "I understand," Vaughn forced out, but inside he felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart.  Neither of them spoke for a moment.

            "As long as we are sorting things out," Lauren began. Vaughn finished the last bite of his sandwich and looked up.

            "Yes?" Vaughn asked wondering what she was talking about. 

            "The NSC has asked me to keep the information concerning the investigation of Lasire's murder from the CIA, but I cannot stand keeping secrets from you. I have found an outside source to analyze the pictures and he has narrowed the identities down to five people. All of whom work in the CIA office," Lauren said. "I need your help narrowing down the agents. Will you help me?"

            Vaughn took a deep breath. This was the moment he had been dreading for weeks. A moment when he knew he couldn't pretend any longer. He had to tell his wife the truth, but he had to know that nothing would happen to Sydney.

            "It-it was Sydney," Vaughn said bluntly.

            Lauren looked at him in surprise. "What?"

            "Sydney killed Lasire, but she has no memory of it," Vaughn rushed. 

            "How long have you known this?" Lauren asked with horror.

            "Two weeks," Vaughn said sadly. "But I was under orders not to say anything to you."

            "How could you keep this from knowing that you hold the key to my investigation?" Lauren asked, tears forming in her eyes.

            "Lauren, you don't know how many times I have just wanted to tell you the truth, but I couldn't. You must believe me, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't have to, but you have to promise me something. You can't tell the NSC."

            "You don't want me to tell my supervisors the results of my investigation?" Lauren asked, her voice dangerously low.

            "No, they will put her through tests that will mentally kill her," Vaughn protested.

            "They will not," Lauren said.

            "They will see her as an enemy of the country and she won't have any rights to protest the use of the tests," Vaughn insisted. "Promise me, Lauren. Promise me that you won't tell," he pleaded.

            Lauren looked conflicted, but she finally turned to him and nodded. "Alright, I will not tell. For you."

            Vaughn smiled with relief. "Thank you," he said kissing her passionately. When they broke apart Vaughn headed for the shower and Lauren sat back on the bed. The moment she heard the water turn on, though, she reached for the phone. 


	6. Chasing Secrets

A/N: Thank you all for the positive feedback! Ugh, I didn't get to see last Sunday's Alias because of the football game. They showed Alias at two in the morning. Now I love Alias, but even I can't stay up till two on a school night. Anywho, I've been busy so adding on was slow. With it being the Thanksgiving holidays, I don't know when I'll get a chance to add-on, but I'll add-on as soon as I can. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

Sallene: Don't feel bad about correcting me! I was hoping someone would help me spell Lazarey's name because I was just guessing. Thank you for the help!

Chapter 6

            "Sydney, good morning," Jay greeted her the next morning with a sunny smile. 

            "Morning," Sydney said with a convincing smile that did not match her own overwhelming unhappiness. Her conversation with Vaughn, while it had been in session, had been wonderful, but the moment he left, the emptiness she'd known since her return arose. 

            "How was your first day?" Jay asked, making friendly conversation.

            "It was great," Sydney assured.

            "Good, I am happy that you're settling in so well here." Jay glanced at her watch. "Better get some coffee before the morning meeting," Jay said with an appropriate yawn. "See you in a few." Sydney nodded and Jay headed in the direction of the kitchen. Sydney, not having any desire to start her work yet, decided to head to the conference room early. 

            The white walls in the conference room were sterile and suffocating. The glass table held a row of blank screens. She sighed. This was her new life. This was what she had to look forward everyday. Though the setup of the room was identical to the setup she'd known for years, it was in every shape and form different. She hated this. She hated her knew life, and she'd only been apart of it for a month. 

            Zack was the next person to enter the room, and Sydney was pleased to see her work painted neatly in black and blue around his left eye. Sydney had no idea where he got the assurance to swagger towards her with confidence.

            "You know, it really wasn't necessary to get violent," he greeted.

            "No? From what I've learned, people who didn't get the message the first, second, or third time, need a weekly reminder of their stupidity," Sydney remarked.

            "What can I say? I'm a hard head," Zack said with a smile, "And very persistent."

            Sydney was about to retort when other agents began filing through the door. Jay concluded the stream of agents as she took her seat at the head of the table. Sydney quickly took a seat as far away from Zack as she could manage and waited for Jay to begin.

            "Good morning everyone," Jay welcomed. "Today's meeting will be short and sweet. We've just received some intel from a source in Switzerland about information relating to the Covenant. Our source will be meeting one of our CIA agents at a neutral location in Paris. Sydney, you and Agent Porter will retrieve this intell and bring it back here for analyzing. You'll be leaving in two hours. Do you have any questions?" Jay looked back and forth between a pretty but unnatural red head and Sydney. 

            "No? Great, you leave in an hour." Jay gave Sydney a reassuring wink as the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

            Jack Bristow scrolled down a copy of the order for Sydney's transfer trying to find some flaw. Some technicality, anything that would allow the reverse of the transfer, but no matter how closely or for how long he read the same lines, they always came up with the same answer. Sydney was to remain in Swift Field County for a minimum of six months before even being considered for the transfer back to LA. He despised Lauren for her methods of competition. He would never understand the extents women would go for men, but he supposed that his love for Laura had been the same way as was his current love for Sydney.

            Jack's desk phone shook as the table vibrated under the power of the ringer. "Bristow," Jack answered.

            "I'm sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number. I was looking for my friend Jessie," the familiar voice responded before hanging up. Jack hung up his end and tapped his pocket to make sure his cell phone was still there and then removed it. He dialed quickly and only had to wait a few seconds before there was an answer.

            "What's going on?" Jack asked his contact, Tom Jinkens. 

            "This time it concerns you, Jack," Tom spoke. "Well actually, not directly. Word going around is that the NSC is looking for your daughter."

            Jack inhaled quickly. "Where'd you hear that?"

            "A source of mine," Tom answered quickly. "But the info's accurate."

            "Thanks T," Jack said careful to say his name before hanging up. He pushed end and then quickly dialed Sydney's cell phone but she didn't answer. Jack left a message and then tried to call her phone at work, but she didn't answer there either. He made one last attempt to her home phone, but was met by a similar dissatisfying result. After shoving his phone back into his pocket, he searched the room for Agent Vaughn. It was time that they had a meeting.

* * * 

            Anita Porter turned out to be a very quiet and very closed person, but everything about her seemed to pose that she was very confident and action prepared. She had a muscular physique and eyes that scanned every object and movement when she walked into a room. Her very motions reminded Sydney of a cat.

            "So, what brings you to Swift County?" Anita asked, surprising Sydney by breaking their long-term silence.

            "I'd rather not talk about it," Sydney said looking away. Anita watched her with an emotionless face that almost perfectly mimicked her father's. Anita took the hint however and continued to keep silence for the remainder of the trip. Sydney slowly felt her eyes close as the interior of the plane fell into darkness.

            The darkness didn't stay long as a flashing light was turned on overhead. She could make out the outline of a silhouette above her, but for some reason, his features were blurred. He was asking her questions, but even though Sydney couldn't make them out, she automatically responded no to all of them. 

            Suddenly, she felt an abrupt jolt, and although she couldn't actually feel the pain, she knew it was there and she cried out. She heard laughter above her that was definitely the voice of a man and then the words, "You were always my favorite." 

            Sydney opened her eyes breathing hard. Anita was examining her features carefully from a distance. When she saw that Sydney was awake, she inquired if she was all right. Sydney nodded yes and neither of them said anymore.

            By this time, the plane had landed and was taxiing towards the gate. Sydney slowed her breathing and heart rate so they were back to normal as she tried to force herself to relax. She understood who the man was now. The same man who she had shot to rescue one of the CIA's agents. The same man who had murmured that she was "his favorite" because she never broke as his last dying words. She shuddered as she was forced to remember the fact that this man had a connection to her missing years in such a foal way when she couldn't even remember ever knowing the man. 

            "You ready, Agent Bristow?" Agent Porter asked her. The plane had stopped and the door of the gate was open now awaiting their departure. 

            "Let's go."

* * *

            "What is it, Jack?" Dixon inquired after Jack had arranged to have Vaughn meet him in Dixon's office.

            "I was just informed by a reliant source that the NSC is aware of Sydney's role in Lazarey's murder," Jack stated as he looked directly at Vaughn. Meanwhile, Vaughn was clearly displaying a look of surprise.

            Dixon seeing Jack's hostile gaze posed the next question. "Agent Vaughn, did you reveal that information to the NSC or to your wife?"

            "I told Lauren last night," Vaughn stated in a sort of muse.

            Jack looked about ready to kill. "How dare you defy orders and endanger Sydney's life!" Jack raged.

            "Jack—" Dixon said calmly.

            "I couldn't keep lying to my wife!" Vaughn argued. "For two weeks I've held the key to her investigation. Last night she asked me for help. I told her the truth, but she promised she would not tell the NSC and I believe her."

            "It's nice to see you honor your vows at Sydney's dispense," Jack said sarcastically. "I can see that whatever was going on between you and Sydney two years ago is definitely over."

            Vaughn just stared. If it was true and Lauren had turned Sydney in, he knew there was no way Sydney would ever talk to him again. But he had to believe that it wasn't Lauren who had told. That it had been someone else. Lauren had promised.

            "As disappointed as I am that you defied orders, Agent Vaughn," Dixon was saying, "we now need to focus on getting Sydney on awares."

            "I've attempted to call her at all available numbers, but she isn't answering," Jack stated.

            "Call the director and find out where she is," Dixon ordered. "Agent Vaughn," Dixon said directing his attention to the young agent. "I'm sending you home for the rest of the day."

            Vaughn looked horrified. "But sir, I can be of more help here—"

            "You've done enough," Jack said in a tone that echoed with finality. Jack gave a curt towards Dixon, ignoring Vaughn and exited the room. Vaughn followed Jack out but headed in the opposite direction of the door he had been ordered to exit.

* * * 

            Sydney straightened her sunglasses as she scanned the café looking for her contact. She had already been waiting for twenty minutes with no word from the person she was supposed to meet.

            "Anything?" Sydney whispered into her com. Anita was surveying the outside keeping a look out for any suspicious people. 

            "Nothing," Anita replied.

            "I think this is a fluke," Sydney said as she glanced at her watch only to find that a minute had passed since her last glance.

            "Could be," Anita stated. "We'll give it a few more minutes." Sydney nodded as she leaned back in her chair in utter boredom. Her tilted position however gave her a direct view of a man in a suit who had just risen from his seat. A beam of light caught the shininess of an object in his right hand and Sydney knew it wasn't a ring of keys.

            "I need your help inside," Sydney said as she drew a gun from her own pocket. The man, realizing that he had been discovered, pulled out his gun in plain sight and began firing. Sydney dove under the table and made it fall down in front of her so she had cover from the man's fire. Three others rose from different tables guns poised.

            By this time, the café was in pandemonium. Screams echoed loudly down the block along with tirades of angry and panicked French. Sydney peeked out from the table and fired, hitting one of the guys in the back row. The other three scattered and took cover. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Anita entering the restaurant. Anita fired successfully hitting the first man who had rose from the table.

            The last two shooters exchanged some words in French and the tall man with a mustache took off while the other blond haired man covered him. Sydney called to Anita that she was going to follow him and she took off after him as he dashed down a narrow alleyway that was connected to the outside patio of the café. The man had a head start, but the moment he realized Sydney was following him, he sped up. He fired a few random shots over his shoulder that completely missed her. Sydney fired back at him but he turned around a corner the moment her shots were fired. She followed him down the crowded sidewalk, keeping her gun low so as not to accidentally hit anyone. 

            "Sydney?" A voice said into her com.

            "Dad?" Sydney asked breathlessly surprised. "How did you—?"

            "Sydney listen to me, you can't come home. The NSC knows," Jack said vaguely but Sydney understood as if it were nothing but details.

            "How?" Sydney cried as she kept an eye out for the shooter.

            Jack paused for a moment. "Lauren found out," Jack said not having the heart to tell his daughter the truth. Not now, she had enough to deal with. "Sydney do whatever you need to do, but do not come back to California until you hear from me."

            "I understand," Sydney said as she raced down yet another alleyway. 

            "Take care, Sydney," Jack said before she heard a click as if someone had just hung up a telephone. Sydney pushed the new information out of her mind temporarily as she continued to follow the man. Suddenly, a black car with tinted windows pulled up at the end of the alley and the man jumped in. The car squealed away seconds before she reached it. Sydney stood there for a moment to catch her breath. Before she headed back into the crowd of pedestrians she threw her headset into a nearby dumpster and joined the congestion of people heading in the opposite direction of the café. 

* * * 

            Vaughn didn't waste a minute in finding his wife and dragging her into the nearest conference room. 

            "Michael, what in the world is going on?" Lauren asked surprised at his urgency.

            "Jack Bristow was just informed that the NSC knows about Sydney's involvement in Lazarey's murder," Vaughn stated as he watched his wife's face for any expression of guilt.

            Lauren matched his gaze evenly. "I told them," she said.

            "What?" Vaughn exclaimed in disbelief. "You promised Lauren, you promised you wouldn't say anything."

            "The best way for us to clear up this matter is to investigate it further. That is all the NSC wants to do," Lauren explained. "It is in Sydney's best interest to—"

            "You've known Sydney for less than a month and you've already determined twice what would be in Sydney's best interest," Vaughn argued angrily. "The NSC will stop at nothing to find out the information in Sydney's head, no matter what happens to her in the process of obtaining it."

            "I will see to it myself that Sydney is taken care of," Lauren promised. 

            "Being a Senator's daughter doesn't give you power over the National Security Council," Vaughn said with bitterness. "You impede their investigation and you'll most likely be thrown in jail for tyranny. What were you thinking?"

            Lauren was shocked but outraged by Vaughn's comment. "You are one to talk, Michael Vaughn. You lied to me. You go off almost every night to comfort Sydney. I am your wife, Michael. When are you going to consider me and what I have to say?" Lauren asked angry tears forming.

            Vaughn wanted to feel sympathy for his wife, but her decisions had put his emotions for Sydney in full throttle. "That's where you get off pulling a stunt like that? For attention?"

            "Attention?" Lauren said in sort of angry whisper. "Michael I love you, and ever since Sydney came back, you've forgotten that." Lauren turned away and crossed her arms against her chest before meeting his gaze once again. "I cannot be a relationship like this Michael, I need you to choose. Who will it be? Me or Sydney?"


	7. Decisions

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and I apologize for the length of time it took me to post this chapter but unfortunately time is against me…among other things, but anyway here's the next installment! Enjoy!

Agent Elektra: Love the name! I thought that Jennifer Garner was great in that movie!

J. Dy: I'm sorry that you feel that I have changed Vaughn for the worst. Trust me, that was not my intention. I decided to go down a different path in this story. Vaughn told only because he understood the oath he had taken as a husband. If Sydney had been the one he had married and a similar situation had come about, wouldn't you want Vaughn to tell her the truth? Vaughn's broken protocol before and once again he thought he was doing it for an honest cause. Vulnerable? I apologize if my words offend you in anyway but I would hardly call Sydney Bristow vulnerable, even after she has lost two years of her life. Vaughn may not have approved of Lauren's decision, but there hardly seems to be anything that Vaughn chooses Sydney over anymore, at least when Lauren is in the room. In the helicopter it was Lauren who Vaughn sat next to comforting while Jack comforted Sydney. Granted, I wouldn't have wanted Lauren to be comforted by Jack Bristow either, but as far as we know, Vaughn showed no real emotion following Sydney's rescue. Vaughn was upset at his wife's decision to transfer Sydney, perhaps I did not portray that clearly enough, but I hope that this chapter will squash any fears that Vaughn is still the devoted CIA agent that J.J. Abrams has created him to be. Thank you for reviewing! I told you I like the good the bad and the ugly, and I look forward to the your feelings about Vaughn after this chapter! :)

Chapter 7

            Sydney Bristow decided to stay in Paris, hoping that the NSC would have assumed that she had left. However, she knew that she couldn't stay there long. She could only stay till her father's next call and even for that she was unsure of how long she had to wait. So for the time being, she had a taxis drive her around the city. Already she had purchased hair dye, new clothes, and a powder that made her look much whiter and much older.

            She sat in the back of the cab while the driver chattered on in French about the scenery when she finally got an idea. She told the cab to drop her off at the nearest street where she paid him and stepped out on the sidewalk. When she was sure that he had pulled away, she flagged down yet another taxis and told him to take her to the opposite side of town. For her intended location, she was heading in the wrong direction, but in case anyone tried to follow her tracks, no one would have any idea of where her final destination was. 

            She had the driver pull over onto le rue de blu where she got out and continued her journey on foot. She kept her walking trail away from the road and tried to stay away from populous streets as much as humanly possible. The remaining distance she had to cover was at least five miles, and she knew she wouldn't reach her destination until after sundown, but that was fine. Night would prove to be more to her advantage.

            As she walked she couldn't help but wonder what had happened only mere hours ago. Their intended source with intel had obviously been a set up, but by whom? The NSC? The Covenant? And there was the question of how Lauren had found out about her involvement in Lazarey's murder. Lauren, of course, could have discovered that answer by herself, but there was another way that Sydney was not willing to believe so she instantly shut it out from her mind and switched her questions back to the mission.

            It was possible that it all could have been arranged by the NSC but that depended on how long the NSC had known about her involvement. Her dad had found out today, which meant, she hoped, the NSC hadn't known long enough to arrange the meeting. The only other option was the Covenant, unless of course there was another organization that she didn't know about. 

            Sydney sighed. The streets of Paris were quieting and the lights of the city could be seen even from behind the trees Sydney used for shelter from the people. She wished she could be sitting here in Paris, having a romantic candlelight dinner with Vaughn, but so many things impaired that vision that she was forced to erase that dream from her mind.

            The house was in sight now. It was a beautiful light blue house, painted in the greatest regards of the nature that surrounded it. Smoke billowed from the house's chimney and made Sydney realize for the first time that she was cold. She walked up to the door and looked hesitantly around before knocking softly on the door. 

            An elderly woman took a few minutes to open the door, but she answered nonetheless. She had white hair that fell loosely to her shoulders at shoulder length, and dashing green eyes. Her skin was wrinkled in the areas where the face normally showed age, but it all depicted kindness just the same. 

            "Bonsoir, Madame Vaughn," Sydney greeted. 

* * * 

            Vaughn didn't know how he did it, but he managed to turn his back away from Lauren's question. Lauren however, was unable to see that the conversation was over so quickly as she reached out and pulled his arm to hold him back. 

            "You are not walking away from this. You are not walking away from me till I have a straight answer," she said. Vaughn pulled his arm from her touch feeling burned. He wanted to slap her, he wanted to throw something, he wanted to trash every inch of the CIA for making his life this way, but he resisted all of that and faced her.

            "You are asking me to never speak with someone I love, someone I've cared about for years. You're asking me to lose her again, willingly. I can't do that," Vaughn said simply. 

            Tears of hurt and betrayal showed on Lauren's cheeks. "But you are willing to lose me," Lauren said with a whisper.

            "Willing? No," Vaughn said shaking his head. "I'm forced. Since Sydney's come back into my life, you've become suspicious and jealous of all of my actions, turning into a woman I hardly recognized as my wife. A wife who broke a promise with her husband. It's all too obvious you can't trust me, and now I don't trust you. You got everything you wanted Lauren," Vaughn said turning away. This time, Lauren let him go. 

* * *

            "Do I know you?" Ms. Vaughn asked her in French.

            "My name is Sydney Bristow, I am a friend of your son's," Sydney said, unable to whisper his name right now.

            Ms. Vaughn shook her head animatedly. "No, you can't be Sydney, Michael told me she died two years ago." Sydney reached into her wallet and pulled out her driver's license. Mrs. Vaughn looked back and forth between the two. "You bear a close resemblance, but you have black hair and blue eyes. This picture has brown hair and eyes."

            "I had to have them dyed. I need a place to stay for a few hours, maybe days," Sydney said, knowing that Vaughn's mother knew where Vaughn and she worked. "I don't want to put you in any danger, so I would understand if you say no."

            Mrs. Vaughn looked at Sydney wearily and with a quick look around motioned Sydney inside after handing back her license. 

            "Make yourself comfortable," Mrs. Vaughn said as Sydney took a seat on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

            Sydney shook her head and Mrs. Vaughn took a seat across from her. "Not to sound rude," Mrs. Vaughn apologized in advance, "but how is it that the CIA thought you were dead?"

            "It's a long story, but the basis of it is that I went missing for two years and the CIA thought I was dead," Sydney explained, bracing herself for the question she knew she was going to be asked next.

            "Where were you during those two years?" Those very words had echoed in her head so many times and yet she was still no closer in answering them.

            "I don't know," Sydney said looking away. Mrs. Vaughn watched her in sympathy. 

            "I'm sorry," she said. "Look you must be tired," she said rising from her seat. "I'll show you to your room." Sydney nodded a followed Mrs. Vaughn up the stairs into a nice simple room with flowered wallpaper and a bedspread to match. 

            "Thank you, I really appreciate this," Sydney said with a smile.

            "No problem, dear, goodnight," she said as she closed the door. As Sydney sat down on the springy mattress she couldn't help but wonder what room Vaughn had stayed in as a child. It was like she had stepped into Vaughn's past and she had a chance to view him in the days of his innocence. She lay down on the bed and looked up at the brown fan on the ceiling. The sound a voice talking downstairs floated through the thin floorboards and was then she realized that Mrs. Vaughn was calling her son. 

            Sydney suddenly knew she couldn't stay. She didn't know where, who, or how the phone lines may be tapped, but Vaughn's phone, depending on which one Mrs. Vaughn had just called, was most likely unsafe. Sydney sighed as she rose from the soft bed and creaked the door open a little. She waited until Mrs. Vaughn had hung up and had settled herself in a nearby bedroom before opening her door and stepping lightly down the stairs. Now that the NSC most likely knew of her location she couldn't remain in Paris anymore. Silently she thanked Mrs. Vaughn for her short but willing generosity as a hostess and prayed that nothing would happen to her.

* * *

            "Sydney's there?" Vaughn asked in quiet disbelief.

            "She says she is Sydney, but Michael, did not you tell me she was dead?" his mother asked.

            "Yes I did, but she's not anymore," Vaughn whispered. "Thank you, Mama, I'll be there as soon as I can."

            Vaughn hung up quickly and stood up from his seat abruptly trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Why was Sydney at his mother's house? He needed to know what was going on and he knew there was only one person to talk to for that, unfortunately Vaughn crashed right into him.

            "Jack, I need to talk to you," Vaughn said once they had recovered from their collision.

            "You certainly have a funny way of showing it."

            "Sydney is still in Paris—" Vaughn began.

            "Agent Vaughn, if you are even considering asking to get involved with my daughter's affairs at this time, I'll save you the time. No," Jack said with a hint of anger.

            "I care about—"

            "You care about my daughter?" Jacks scoffed. "I would have believed that more had you kept your silence, so you'll understand my unwillingness to believe you can keep any information concerning Sydney out of the hands of your wife."

            Vaughn didn't know where he found the courage to say what he said next. Maybe it had been triggered by his argument with Lauren only minutes before. Maybe it was the stress of his job, or maybe it was just the idea of losing her, of not being apart of her life anymore. Whatever it was, this would become a moment neither man would ever forget. Vaughn rose threateningly from his seat and met Jack Bristow face-to-face. 

            "Don't pretend to know that you're the only one who knows how to protect someone you care about! I've cared for your daughter ever since she walked in those doors. Before the two of you were even on speaking terms. I made it my goal in life to see that she was okay. I have endured countless sleepless nights because I'm wondering if tonight will be the call. The call that will tell me that Sydney's mission was unsuccessful and that she won't be coming home this time. Dammit, Jack! When Sydney disappeared I wondered and hoped everyday she'd walk into my arms and tell me everything was okay. Because of the outcome, yeah, I regret telling my wife, but I will still hold the virtues of marriage. In this case, trusting my wife seemed to be the wrong decision, but I know that in the midst of love, trust comes naturally to those we love, and sometimes we get burned," Vaughn said eyeing Jack pointedly. "But no matter what happened or what's going to happen, I care what happens to Sydney and now I want to make things right. Now we can either work together quickly and efficiently or we can work separately and most likely cause more harm than good in Sydney's behalf?" 

            Jack eyed Vaughn carefully. No one in a long time had had the guts to confront him with the emotion Vaughn had just showed. He could see the pain and regret in the boy's eyes and he felt sympathy. He remembered the undying devotion he had for Laura back in the age when he had been oblivious to who she really was. He couldn't imagine still trusting his wife as he had so many years ago, but he could definitely see the situation that Vaughn had been in. He was partial to the feelings of his daughter and his over protectiveness may have resulted in his unwillingness to trust this agent who apparently was still in love with his daughter. At this moment, he decided to ignore the possible ends of the places Michael Vaughn's heart might lie and decided to submit to the fact that this man wanted to help his daughter.

            "Meet me at the Memento Bar at nine o'clock," Jack said sternly. 

            "Thank you," Vaughn replied with weary relief as the older man gave him a brief nod before walking away.

* * *

            Sydney's temporary place of settlement was a smoky bar on the border of Switzerland. It was after midnight, and not surprisingly the bar was starting to empty. Friends helped unsteady walkers out onto the street and into the cab while artificially beautified women went home linked in another man's arm. It wasn't a place Sydney would often associate herself with, but the open food serving developments were few at this hour. 

            A few unfocused men attempted to catch her eye, but Sydney continued to sip her beer in purposeful ignorance. The bartender, a short angry looking man with an Irish style beard, placed a napkin purposely in front of her. "Guy left this for you," he said gruffly. Sydney looked around as the he walked away to wipe dirt into more glasses and opened the napkin. It read: Meet me outside. 

            Sydney would have disregarded the note as a feeble attempt for a date if she hadn't seen a familiar symbol at the bottom corner of the page. Rambaldi's symbol. Sydney threw some money on the table and left out the back door, thinking that this may be her father's way of contacting her. A damp musty alleyway greeted her nostrils and no one else. Suddenly someone came up behind her and delivered a quick kick to her stomach that landed her at the opposite side of the alley wall. Before she could raise her head to greet her attacker she heard the cocking of a gun. Sydney didn't say a word as she angrily looked into the eyes of a person she knew all to well.


	8. Fighting the Front Lines

A/N: Many thanks to those of you who reviewed. I am hoping now that I should be updating more frequently now because it's winter break, but unfortunately I can make no guarantees. But until then, I hope I'll continue to see more reviews! Happy Holidays! Oh and I apologize for any incorrect French translations. I may be in my fourth year, but I'm still not very good with grammar. 

Agent Elektra: Sorry to disappoint you, but I thought slapping a woman would be out of the range of Vaughn's gentlemanly character. Believe me, I would have loved to have written it. 

Chapter 8

            Over the horizon, the sun rose in an array of pastel colors that a photograph would be incapable of capturing in all of its splendor. Colors ranged from the lightness of peach to the most delicate orange swirled together in beautiful mixes of chaotic organization. This is what Vaughn had pictured a morning sunrise to be like in Santa Barbara. In addition to the sunrise, there would be a glittering blue ocean that would spray its scent on to the wings of the wind where it would waft into the bedroom where he and Sydney would be watching the world come alive. 

            As the plane descended, the sunrise disappeared behind the airport building and Vaughn was once again forced into reality. Vaughn had met Jack at the bar the night before where Jack had informed him of his last conversation with Sydney. When Jack had finished, Vaughn immediately updated him on the fact that Sydney was staying with his mother in France. Jack conversed with a few contacts and they left for Paris promptly at ten o'clock. 

            Vaughn's watch ticked quietly as the big hand hit seven and he and Jack proceeded off the airplane and into the terminal to rent a car. 

            "Bonjour Monsieur. Peuvez-vous j'assiste?" (Hello, Mister. Can I help you?) The man at the desk asked.

            "Oui. Je m'appelle Frederick Greenland et j'ai reservé une voiture," (Yes. My name is Frederick Greenland and I reserved a car.) Jack answered.

            "Une moment, s'il vous plait. Ah, c'est ici," (One moment, please. Ah, here it is.) he said pointing to the computer screen. "Une voiture numero deux cent trente six." (Car number 236.)

            "Merci, Monsieur. Au revoir." (Thank you, Mister. Good-bye.) Jack and Vaughn proceeded to the exit and into the parking lot looking for car number 236. Vaughn raised an eyebrow at Jack when they found it. The blue convertible sitting in front of them was the dream car of most teenagers and would definitely not be a car Vaughn could picture Jack Bristow driving.

As if Jack could read his mind, Jack threw him the keys. "That's why you're driving." In spite of the circumstances, Vaughn couldn't help in grinning. He knew the convertible could act as a tourist cover but he couldn't shake the seventies image of Jack driving in a convertible and having drag races at stoplights.

            Vaughn finally pushed those thoughts out of his head and proceeded on the familiar route towards his mother's house. By this time, the sun was full in the sky, and there was no trace of the beautiful sunset that had glazed the sky only minutes before. As they neared the house, they passed a parked black van about a mile from the house, but passed it without thought. Vaughn pulled into the driveway and both men exited the car. Vaughn led the way up to the door and knocked. After a few moments, his mother's slightly strained voice gave him allowance to come in. Slightly puzzled, he opened the door only to be instantly tackled upon entry. 

            Vaughn was pushed to the floor and his hands forced behind his back. He heard the releasing of the safety on several guns. The room erupted into chaos.

            "Don't move and keep your hands behind your back!"

            "I'm CIA!"

            "Stop, that's my son!"

            "Get me the handcuffs!"

            "My ID is in my pocket!"

            "Release him immediately! He's not the person you're looking for!"

            "Every one, shut up!" A single voice commanded. Vaughn turned his head from his position on the floor towards the sound of the speaker's voice. "Bring them to their feet."

            Both Jack and Vaughn were raised forcefully and painfully to their feet as they met the eyes of Robert Lindsay, Director of the NSC.

* * * 

            "So tell me, Agent Bristow, what brings you to the romantic city of Paris?" Sark inquired from his seat across from Sydney inside the moving limo.

            Sydney didn't answer but stared with open hatred into his eyes.

            "I bet I can guess," he said leaning forward in his seat. "You were going to meet a contact?"

            Sydney's eyes narrowed. "You set me up." Sark just grinned back. "You egotistical son of a bitch. Why? What could you possibly gain?"

            "I'll be frank with you Agent Bristow. My superiors are almost ready for your return. You see, the men at the restaurant were supposed to apprehend you, but when you discovered them first, they ran."

            "You had something to do with my disappearance. You know where I've been these last two years," Sydney reached down and pulled her extra gun from its holster. "I want answers." She kept the gun firmly trained on him. 

            Sark looked unconcerned at the gun being pointed at him. "As you're well aware, Ms. Bristow, I was in CIA custody at the time of your disappearance."

            Sydney released the safety. "Do you really expect me to believe that as a member of the Covenant, you are unaware what goes on in the organization? Listen to me, Sark, I'm going to get answers from you now or later, but I recommend that you start talking now!"

            Sark kept his aggravating grin. "You won't shoot me. I am too useful to you and the CIA."

            "You're right, I won't shoot you," Sydney said simply as she braced her self for what she was about to do. "But I don't have too." Sydney aimed above Sark's head and to the left and fired. The bullet penetrated the glass that separated the driver from the passengers and struck the driver in the back of the head. The driver's right foot fell hard on the gas and the car began to accelerate. Sydney made her move quickly. She threw open the passenger door. The door hit a nearby phone pole and broke off. Sydney looked at the ground only seconds before she closed her eyes and jumped. 

* * *

            "Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow, how good to see the two," Lindsay said sarcastically. Neither man commented. "I'm going to suppose," Lindsay began as he bravely walked towards the two handcuffed men, "why you're here and I'd love for you to join us on the couch."

            Vaughn met his mother's eyes to reassure her he was fine as the four of them took seats in Mrs. Vaughn's living room. Vaughn was furious that Lindsay had invaded his mother's house and had treated Vaughn himself like a criminal in front of her.

            "Now, I'm in no mood to play twenty questions, so I want a straight answer. Where is Agent Bristow?" Lindsay asked.

            Vaughn looked slightly surprised to hear that Sydney was not here, but Jack hid it well. "We have no idea," Jack stated coldly.

            Lindsay leaned forward on the sofa chair looking angry. "You can't tell me that an unauthorized trip to France and a detour at Agent Vaughn's mother's house has nothing to do with Agent Sydney Bristow. Now answer my question or I'll have you thrown in jail as an accomplice in the escape of a fugitive. Where is Agent Bristow?"

            Jack didn't say a word and Vaughn followed his lead. Seeing that neither would talk Lindsay decided to reverse his tactic. "Agent Vaughn, I would advice you to speak up now. Your mother also aided in Sydney's escape and I would be obligated to follow the law…" Lindsay hinted.

            Vaughn's eyes widened in angry disbelief. "You can't arrest her! You have no proof! My mother had no idea who Sydney was running from! She can be acquitted in any court for ignorance."

            "That doesn't matter," Lindsay said smugly as he realized he was getting somewhere. "The final result is that she helped Sydney escape and as she admits, she knew that Sydney was a member of the CIA. That's enough for me."

            Jack attempted to send threatening looks in Vaughn's direction, but Vaughn either didn't see them or ignored them. "Maybe you should think of the logics," Vaughn emphasized. "Why would I come to my mother's house if I knew Sydney wouldn't be—"

            "Sir," one of the members of the NSC said calling Lindsay over. They talked for a few minutes before Lindsay returned to the group, but he didn't return to his seat.

            "Sorry to have disturbed you Madame," Lindsay said cordially to Mrs. Vaughn. "Bernard, Corton, see to it that Agent Bristow and Agent Vaughn board their plane back to the US. Inform me if there are any problems. Good night gentlemen," Lindsay waved as he left the house. Vaughn felt the dread spread through his body. Lindsay had apparently heard something about Sydney. It was the only explanation for his sudden and willing departure after their angry interrogation. 

            Two men, presumably Barnard and Corton came to either side of Jack and Vaughn and pulled them up from the couch leading them to the door. Vaughn and Jack complied willingly, but once the front door closed Jack made the first move with a rapid round kick that left Bernard on the ground. Vaughn followed lead. He hooked his leg behind Corton's knees causing him to fall to the ground too. Both NSC agents reached for the guns, but Jack and Vaughn had disarmed them before they knew what hit them. Angry now, Corton delivered a punch to Vaughn's jaw that caused him to fall to the ground but near his fallen gun. He picked up the weapon and with a quick examination Vaughn aimed the gun and fired. Corton wavered for a second before slowly falling to the ground. Vaughn aimed and fired too at Bernard who ended up on the ground next to his partner. Vaughn threw the gun aside thankful that it had been filled with tranquilizers. The last thing he needed right now was to be accused of murdering two NSC agents. 

            As Vaughn got to his feet, Jack was searching Bernard' pockets for the keys to the handcuffs. Jack pulled at a ring of keys and a short time later, they were rubbing their wrists in victory. They headed back up the path and inside to find Mrs. Vaughn stepping anxiously away from the window. "I apologize for this," Vaughn said to her. "You didn't deserve this."

            Mrs. Vaughn looked at her son lovingly. "Oui, I may not have deserved this, but it seems to me that you two and Sydney deserve this even less."

            "Do you know where Sydney went?" Vaughn asked. 

            "No, as I told that awful man, she must have disappeared some time during the night. I never heard her leave and she was gone by morning. She was definitely as nice as you claimed, Michael."

            "Do you mind if we go up and see the room she was staying in?" Jack spoke up. 

            Mrs. Vaughn shook her head. "Of course not." She led the way up the stairs and they followed her into a flowered room. Jack looked around as Vaughn and his mother stood outside the door to stay out of his way, but Jack's search left him empty-handed. Aside from maybe two creases in the comforter, there was no evidence that anyone had even occupied the room.

            "We should go," Jack said as he strode past his two observers. Vaughn could tell that he was worried. Lindsay knew something they didn't and they had no leads to go on.

* *  *

            "The mission failed, it was a setup."

            "Come on home then, Hawk Eye."

            "Mountaineer is MIA."

            "Copy that. Remain in Paris and try to find her. Base-Ops will be in touch."

            "10/4, Hawk Eye over and out."

* * *

            Sydney hit the ground with a bone-crushing thud. She rolled for several feet after landing on her right side before coming to a stop. Several surprised pedestrians went over to see if she was all right, but she ignored them and rose painfully to her feet. She glanced down the road where the limo was still speeding down the road out of control before taking off down the street. She placed her hand involuntarily over her right rib cage as she ran, thinking that her landing may have broken some of them. 

            She didn't know where to go now. With both the Covenant and the NSC on her back, going into hiding was proving to be very difficult. She knew her father was supposed to contact her, but how he planned to do that she had no idea. But it was then she realized that it might be best if she contacted him. There was no way she could try and leave the country, at least by herself. The NSC probably had all the airports checking ID's as well as at the French borders. Since she had no fake ID's or cash to purchase a plane ticket she was stuck in France. 

            Sydney slowed down and came to a stop in front of a telephone booth as she tried to control the pain in her side. When she had caught her breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. Lucky for her, her father refused to carry around a CIA issue phone otherwise it would have most certainly been tapped. She dialed the number and waited.

            "Bristow," came the successful answer. 

            "Dad, it's me," she answered back at a hushed whispered.

            "Sydney, where are you?" 

            "I'm still in Paris. I'm making this call from a telephone booth, Dad, we need to meet."

            "There's a indoor café on le Rue de Patrick, can you get there?"

            "Yes, I—"

            "Sydney?"

            "Dad, I got to go. I'll meet you there as soon I can." Sydney quickly hung up the phone. Two black cars were coming up the street and one car held a very familiar occupant. Sydney exited the booth quickly but not urgently and began to walk at a normal pace down the sidewalk, heading in the same direction in which she had previously came, hoping that Lindsay would recognize her. Her plan failed. The moment she heard the screeching of quickly applied brakes she broke into a run only to run smack into three NSC agents coming towards her. 

            Sydney glanced at the traffic across the road and without really checking to see if it was okay, she dashed into it. Cars and mopeds swerved, honked, and braked to avoid her, but she managed to cross the street unscathed. Unfortunately, so had the three NSC agents behind her and soon she was dashing at top speed down the sidewalk. Other pedestrians on the sidewalk made the journey through the crowd slow and difficult, not to mention the fact that her side was killing her. 

            Finally, a nearby alley brought a break in the sluggish crowd and Sydney ducked down it. She didn't glance back to see if the other three men had followed her but continued to sun as fast as she could. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop as she saw a crowd of NSC agents poised and ready to fire at the end of the alleyway. She looked behind and saw that the men had indeed followed her down the alley and were approaching on her unmoving body fast. Sydney pulled out her gun and aimed it at the three approaching men, but they too had pulled out their weapons. She could be hit numerous times before she even got one shot off. She was trapped.


	9. A New Home

A/N: All I can say is reviews make me smile! :) Thank you all so much.

Thanks Neptunestar for having me on your favorite story's story list and I'm sorry for making you cry, but I'm also happy you're reading! 

Thanks to all the people below for submitting reviews.

Mallory (x3), Piscean, Maggie (x2), SunnE1, Immortally****Alias (x3), serendipity112233 (x8), jennycraig10 (x4), Jinet (x5), Kiki (x2), Stephi (x4), speed, Total Vaughn Lover, donnatellaMarks (x2), midnightqueen6 (x4), Mary Kate 113 (x2), anonymous (x2), star16 (x6), spinach, Agent Katy, Brynne, Delordra (x2), Star Mage1, Alicia, Kristal, sallene (x3), Elora-18, leo's l'il sista, Haley, Agent Elektra (x3), neptunestar (x2), I heart ALIAS, supergirl14, SlonessIZtheWAYtoGO*89, Chaosti, American Rhapsody, J.Dy, Ms.MV (x2), Terin, Coffee Crazy, liz, knX3571, and Collen.

"I've been doing this a long time, Sydney. There's rarely an end to the story." ~Jack Bristow.

Chapter 9

            "Start driving!" Jack Bristow yelled at Vaughn as he hung up the phone after his conversation with Sydney. 

            "Where am I going?" Jack ignored the young man's request as he dialed frantically. 

            "Marshall, I need you to track the location of the last call made to this phone."

            "Umm…who is this?" Marshall asked timidly.

            "Marshall…" Jack warned.

            "Oh, hi Mr. Bristow. Just a second." There was the sound of typing and then he came back on. "Do you want the phone number or the street number or—"

            "The street, Marshall," Jack growled.

            "Uh, sorry. It came from a pay phone on le rue de fois. Hey Mr. Bristow, are you in Paris?" Jack hung up without answering the question.

            "Le rue de fois, do you know how to get there?" Jack asked Vaughn.

            "Yes, but—"

            "Get there as fast as you can." Vaughn increased the pressure on the gas pedal and watched at the speedometer rose to sixty. 

            "Will you tell me what's going on?" 

            "Sydney's call was interrupted, most likely by the arrival of the NSC." Vaughn nodded finally understanding as he increased his speed even more. He slowed down as he approached le rue de fois as both he and Jack looked around on either side of the road for some sign of Sydney. 

            "There!" Jack shouted as Vaughn slammed on the brakes. From where they were standing they could Sydney, her back was turned to them. Between her and the car were three other NSC agents whose guns were raised. Jack undid his seatbelt and pulled out his gun.

            "What are you doing?" Vaughn asked in surprised. 

            "Give me your gun." Vaughn hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his own gun and gingerly handed it over to Jack. Jack rolled down the window slightly and began to fire. Everyone in the alley way hit the ground as NSC agents ran behind a designated vehicle. 

            From her position on the ground, Sydney turned around and glanced up at the shooter. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was her father. Sydney got to her feet and stayed low to the ground as she attempted to make her way to the vehicle. The three NSC men however, were not willing to see that happen. As Sydney attempted to walk by, one of them threw their leg out and knocked her to the ground, where they attempted to pin her. 

            Sydney heard the clinging of handcuffs and instantly threw her head back and rammed it into the skull of the guy behind her. He reeled back while loosing his grip and Sydney jumped out his range. She delivered a swift uppercut and knocked him out cold. Meanwhile, the other two were reaching for their guns, but Sydney quickly kicked the guns out of their hands.

            She delivered a few punches to the taller man and performed a precise roundhouse kick that rammed him against the wall. The other shorter man came up behind her, again attempting to handcuff her hands but she jammed her elbow harshly into his stomach and then punched him square in the jaw. As soon as she assured herself that all three men were out of action she took off towards the car and practically jumped into the back seat.

            "Dad, what are you doing here?" Sydney asked as Vaughn stepped on the gas.

            "Keeping you out of NSC custody," Jack answered evenly.

            "Are you crazy? Both of you?" She said glancing at Vaughn. "Lindsay will have both your jobs," Sydney exasperated.

            "That is not our concern at this time. Right now, we need to figure out how to get you out of France."

            "No, I am not running away from this my whole life!" 

            "And what exactly is your plan of action? If the NSC catches you, your life is over," Jack asked as he turned around in his seat to face his daughter. "We need to figure out what to do next and until that happens, we're not going to do anything."

            Sydney sat in silence. She kept her eyes on the passing houses that had increasing green dividers as they drove farther and farther away from the city. Vaughn was quiet as he drove, blindly following Jack's directions. The driving led to nightfall and during that time Sydney couldn't help but close her eyes. Vaughn watched her in the rearview mirror, as she slept peacefully. It reminded him of all those mornings he had woken up before her and would just lay there watching her sleep.   

            "She still doesn't know," Jack informed him after watching the younger man briefly through the corner of his eye.

            Vaughn gripped the wheel a little harder than necessary. "What do you mean?"

            "I don't want Sydney to hurt anymore than she already is, but she's going to find out sooner or later. So I suggest sometime in the near future you inform her of your deception," Jack said ignoring Vaughn's question.

            "I did not 'deceive' Sydney," Vaughn protested. "I told you my reasons for telling Lauren. Besides, I wouldn't be here if I didn't intend to fix what turned out to be a big mistake."

            "Agent Vaughn, when this over," Jack said staying optimistic, "I want you to stay as far away from my daughter as possible. I request this because asking you to keep your relationship with my daughter strictly professional has proved useless in the past."

            "You can't do that! Yes I am married, but that doesn't change how I feel about Sydney. She's still a friend—"

            "A friend that she doesn't need in her life at this moment. I am not asking this of you, Agent Vaughn, I am ordering it." Jack looked up at the road. "Take the next left."

            The gravel road became bumpier from disuse, but the road trip seemed to be coming to an end. Vaughn pulled into the driveway with a jolt that ungracefully awoke Sydney as her head banged against the window. 

            "What is the place?" She asked as she analyzed what appeared to be a small shack in the middle of nowhere.

            "An old CIA safe-house. It hasn't been used in the last twenty years, but it should do." Sydney gingerly stepped out of the car as her hand graced her stomach gently, but not noticeably. Jack led the way to the door and removed what appeared to be a skeleton key from his pocket. He inserted it into the door and they walked inside. Sydney reached for the light switch, but apparently the power company had switched off the electricity years ago. Sydney pulled a tiny penlight out of her pocket and looked around.

            Spider webs occupied every corner and crevice and the furniture was covered in more layers of dust than Sydney cared to know. The refrigerator in the kitchen was unplugged but there was running water and numerous cans of food, beer, and soda in the pantry. Two bedrooms were located on the bottom and only floor with double beds and two baths. A door connected the two with a lock, apparently for security reasons. 

            After locating some candles, Vaughn searched the pantry for food. "Anyone hungry?" Sydney shook her head while Jack took a seat at the kitchen table. Vaughn pulled out a couple cans of Chef Boyardee raviolis for himself and then began looking for a can opener.

            "We need to talk about strategy," Jack said. Vaughn found the opener and after locating a spoon he took his opened cans to the table and sat down. "Sydney, tell me what happened with your mission."

            "It was a set up. Apparently we received false intel about an informant from Switzerland arriving with information about the Covenant," Sydney explained. "We were ambushed by three men at the café we were supposed to meet at."

            "Do they know where the intel came from?" Vaughn asked.

            "If they did, they didn't tell me."

            "I'll have Marshall run a trace on it, see if he can figure out anything," Jack said.

            "There's more," Sydney said taking a deep breath. "At a bar the night I left your mother," Sydney looked at Vaughn, "I ran into Sark. He told me that the contact with the informant had been faked and that the mission had actually been to kidnap me."

            Vaughn looked alarmed. "How did Sark fake that intel without drawing attention to the Covenant?"

            "That's what we'll have Marshall find out. We'll have him track any reports of useful intel that have entered CIA buildings within the last week."

            "And the NSC?" Sydney asked as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

            "We'll stay here for a few days until we figure out what exactly the Covenant wants with you. Now, I suggest that we get some sleep," Jack looked wearily at Vaughn. "I'll take the couch. Goodnight."

            The three of them rose from the table, but as she did so, her injured side gently bumped into the table and she gasped slightly at the pain. Jack stopped his journey into the living room and turned around. "Are you hurt?"

            Sydney shook her head slightly but couldn't keep the expression of pain off her face. "It's not that bad." 

            If Vaughn wasn't so concerned about Sydney's well being he would have rolled his eyes at that statement. She was too stubborn for her own good to admit when she needed help.

            Jack stepped forward and motioned Sydney to remove her protective hand that was stationed over the area of pain. He gently lifted her shirt enough to see the blue and purple bruise that covered the swollen area of her right rib cage.

            "Agent Vaughn, see if you can locate some medical supplies." Vaughn nodded as he rushed off, ignoring the fact that Jack had neglected to say "please."

            "How did this happen?" Jack demanded.

            "When I jumped out of Sark's limo." Sydney winced as Jack's hand gently grazed the tender area. Vaughn appeared with a medical kit in hand. He opened it and riffled through the various drugs, syringes, band-aids, and gauze. He pulled out a roll of gauze wrap and tossed it to Jack. Vaughn set aside a bottle of aspirin as he began looking for medical tape.

            "This isn't much," Jack said as he began to wrap the gauze around her stomach, "but it'll have to due for the time being." Jack worked in silence. When he was finished Sydney slowly pulled down her shirt over her now semi-bulky stomach. 

            "We all need sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." Jack picked up the unused supplies and left them in their box in the doorway. 

            Sydney said goodnight to Vaughn and walked past where her father was settling in on the dusty couch. She walked into the windowless room and plopped gently on the bed. She was hardly tired. Her nap in the truck had counted for her normal hours she sustained while in the line of duty. She pulled the covers back off the bed, but made no move to get in them.

            On the other side of the wall, Vaughn stood facing the door debating whether to knock. He knew he needed to tell her the truth. He knew she had the right to know, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He knew his motives were selfish because he didn't want her to hate him, but for the time being, he decided he just wasn't going to say anything.

            Suddenly the door was yanked open and Vaughn found himself face to face with Sydney's brown eyes. 

            "How long have you been staring at the door?" Sydney asked, her eyes twinkling.

            "How did you know—?"

            Sydney shrugged. "I could feel your eyes burning a hole threw the wood." Vaughn shook his head. This woman knew him way too well.

            "You should sleep," Vaughn said breaking their moment of silence.

            "I would if I were tired." Vaughn just nodded distantly, finding it hard to meet her eyes. He was afraid she'd see his secret hidden within them. His cautious actions didn't go unnoticed by Sydney as the two of them fell into an awkward silence. Sydney finally turned her back to him with a sigh and began to head into her room.

            "Syd?" Vaughn called to her. She stopped momentarily to look at him expectantly. He wanted to say something, something important and meaningful, but his simple words left the room raw and unfinished as Sydney gave him one last look before disappearing in her room and closing the door. "Good night."

            Sydney didn't know when she had fallen asleep or when she had woken up, but she could definitely tell it was raining. The tiny droplets hit hard on the tiled roof, as the whole house seemed to sway in the movement of the wind. Sydney rose out of her sheets and crept into the living room. It was still early. The sky was still dark, but because of the rain clouds, it was hard to place the exact time. 

            She took a glance at the couch. A blanket sat neatly folded on the couch and a light seemed to be flickering incessantly in the kitchen. Sydney warily walked inside to find her father sitting at the table. A cell phone rested on the table and the candle's wax had been lowered down significantly since when she had gone to bed. She assumed that he had been up for awhile. 

            "It's early," Sydney stated softly.

            "I know," Jack admitted. "I presume my body is still on Los Angeles time."

            Sydney walked into the pantry and searched the contents till she finally pulled out a can of pears. After opening it she took a seat at the table. Jack cleared his throat and filled the silence.

            "I just finished making contact with Marshall. He hasn't found information about new intel sent to any CIA facility, but he's still searching."

            Sydney paused with a spoon full of juicy pears en route to her mouth. "So what does that mean?" Even though she had her own suspicions about what it meant.

            Jack met her eyes with an unflinching gaze. "Either this intel was sent by the Covenant as Sark claims and they took every conceivable method to cover their tracks or—"

            "Or there's a mole," Sydney finished.


	10. Evicted

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating this in such a long time. Did I mention I was sorry? Anyways, school's been so busy that I haven't even had a chance to enjoy snow days to their extent. I hope to update soon, but unfortunately I can't make any promises. I hope I still have some loyal reviewers out there! And one little note about this chapter, I know that there is a lot of action going on, but it's a habit of mine. So hope you and enjoy! Oh, and one more word to ABC otherwise I think I'll go insane. There BETTER be a NEW ALIAS on THIS SUNDAY or I'M-what can I say? I'll keep complaining!

Chapter 10

            Lauren Reed Vaughn sat on her bed dressed in a newly pressed blue suit with her cordless phone in her hand. It was six thirty and she intended to leave work any minute, but she had not heard from Michael in several days. Lindsay had reported in saying that Sydney had escaped and nothing more. Lauren hated the fight she had had with him before he left and she berated herself for betraying his trust. It's true Michael had never given her a reason not to trust him, but the return of the women who had taken his heart with her to the grave two years ago honestly made her jealous.

            She closed her eyes in grief as she recalled her actions. Transferring Sydney and then informing the NSC about her being Lazarey's murderer when Vaughn had specifically asked her not to. Though she felt she did the right thing by reporting Sydney because it had been her job to find Lazarey's murderer, she felt bad that she had betrayed Vaughn. She wanted to set things right and even though the phone didn't seem the right method to apologize, she also needed the reassurance to do so. 

            In a little cottage thousands of miles away, a piercing ring broke the silence that was otherwise filled by the rain. Both Jack and Sydney turned their heads towards the bedroom where Vaughn still slept, startled at the noise. Vaughn himself, though his figure couldn't be seen through the door had sat up abruptly and was now searching frantically for the phone in the dark. A second later Jack Bristow came bursting into the room. He instantly reached out to the glowing phone Vaughn had just located and took it from his hand. Jack quickly hit the end button and turned off the phone.

            "What-?" Vaughn asked in surprise.

            "No one can know we're here. The NSC can easily trace any outgoing phone messages. No calls are to be made inside this house," Jack threw Vaughn back his phone and left the room while Lauren hung up her phone in despair. Apparently Michael didn't even want to talk to her. She felt tears of sadness crawl down her cheeks. She brushed them away slowly and stood up. Reaching for her coat she strode to the door with determination. She was going to find him and help him in any way that she could. Nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

            Vaughn pulled on his pants and stumbled out of the room to face Jack. "What about your phone? You made a call from it just yesterday!"

            "My phone is not CIA issue, therefore it can't be tracked but to the nearest cell-phone tower, but for your information since you seem to love questioning my ethics, my cell-phone does remain off, as will yours, when it's not in use," Jack ordered.

            "But what if it's Weiss or Lauren-"

            "Stop it both of you!" Sydney demanded as she interrupted their argument. "The cell-phones will remain off for safety sake. Right now, we need to try and figure out who this possible mole could be. Once we find that out we can figure out what our next move is."

            "What mole?" Vaughn asked. Sydney quickly explained the conversation she had with her father. "Do you have any ideas?"

            The three of them moved back towards the kitchen table. "No, there's no reason for me to suspect anyone."

            "No one in the office?"

            Sydney thought for a moment. "No one really specific. My partner for the last mission, Anita Porter is secretive, but that's really all I have to go on." Sydney sighed. "You know, we'll never get any answers to the question if we're stuck in here in the middle of France."

            "We have no choice," Jack stated.

            "I know," Sydney whispered.

* * *

            Lauren moved her fingers frantically across the keyboard as she accessed the latest phone records trying to find out if Vaughn had called the CIA to talk to Weiss or someone else. The only inconsistency she could find were two calls made by a man named Patrick Willis to the Opt-tech center, Marshall's office. She needed to cover all bases so she decided to ask Marshall about the calls. 

            She walked up to the atomic doors and waited for a moment for them to open. Marshall was sitting hunched over the counter typing urgently and then stopped to read what he found. He repeated this pattern until Lauren finally cleared her throat to get his attention.

            "Oh, sorry," Marshall said closing the top to his computer quickly. "Mrs. Reed, hi. How long have you been standing there? I'm sorry it's just I get so involved in my work-"

            "Marshall it is fine, really," Lauren said with a smile. She always liked Marshall and his jumpy and ready to please attitude. "I just wanted to ask you some questions about a few phone calls that were made to you under this number," she said handing him a piece a paper that she had jotted the number down on. 

            "Am I in trouble?" Marshall asked as he looked at the number and then nervously back up at her. Inside she wondered what had caused him to ask such a question, but she reassured him that wasn't the case.

            "Jack Bristow called me looking for a street in Paris."

            "Jack Bristow? You're sure?" Marshall nodded. "When?"

            "Yesterday, I don't know, nine-ish."

            "What street was he looking for?"

            "Well, he was actually tracing a call from a-a phone booth and I traced it and called him back and are you sure I'm not in trouble because honestly all your questions are making me nervous and I feel as if-"

            "I assure you this has nothing to do with you," Lauren said giving him a comforting smile. "Now what was the street you gave to Agent Bristow?"

            "Le rue de fois. The road of time," he translated. "That sounds romantic. I would love to see it sometime," Marshall fantasized, but by this time Lauren had thanked Marshall quietly and ducked out of the room before he had time to say anything more.

            She returned to her desk to sit down and think. Obviously Jack Bristow was not still on le rue de fois, but she doubted he'd leave the country. The question was, where would he stay? Lauren stared at her computer screen as the cursor blinked patiently. She had reached a dead end.

* * *

            Sydney and Vaughn sat awkwardly in the kitchen, each with a can of some type of attempted meat. Jack had taken it upon himself to going out and finding real food, supplies, disguises, and ammunition, which left the two of them alone. The previous night's events hung heavily in the air along with the dense humidity from the morning's rain. Sydney could tell when Vaughn took his eyes off the contents of the aluminum can and placed them on her and all she did was waited for him to say whatever it was she knew he wanted to say. 

            "So how are things with you and Lauren?" Sydney asked unable to think of anything else to say. The question seemed so random and completely oblivious to their current situation that it was all Vaughn could do to not burst out laughing, but he managed to reply with only a hint of a chuckle.

            "Currently, things are kind of distant between us." Sydney smiled at his double meaning and Vaughn smiled back. It was if the scenery around them had faded as had the past and future, and all that remained was the two of them.

            Vaughn's smile slowly faded as the scenery once again reappeared and his own confession hung heavily in his heart. "Sydney I-"

            The two agents froze. The sound of crunching gravel outside had been a loud blunder that didn't escape either of their attentions. Both knew that it was not Jack, for the approach of a car would have been quite obvious. Sydney jumped up casually from her seat and started to head for the bedroom to get her gun when a silver canister flew through the window and began to fill the house up with a thick white smoke. Sydney instantly covered the front of her shirt over her nose and mouth, and as she looked over at Vaughn, she saw he had done the same. 

            She ran into the bedroom as the sound of breaking glass and splintering doors began to fill the whole house. She and Vaughn took cover in the bedrooms as men in black tactical uniforms appeared in the living room with gas masks and raised guns. As Sydney began to fire at them, she cursed the CIA for not having put windows inside the bedrooms. 

            Meanwhile, the smoke began to make it difficult to see, and as small amounts infiltrated her flimsy facemask she began to feel light-headed and woozy. "We need to get out of here!" Sydney yelled between shots. Vaughn nodded his reply and slowly the two of them began making their way towards the back door. Sydney covered Vaughn as he shot at the doorknob in order to unlock it. 

            Leaving the house was slow progress. The group, which Sydney assumed was the NSC, had the building surrounded. While Vaughn attempted to clear a route through the back door, Sydney was firing at those agents who were still entering the house through the front door and windows. Luckily, the fresh air from the open door did wonders to clear out her sense of dizziness. 

            The stream of men coming in through the front had slowed significantly and Sydney figured it was because the men were being regrouped towards the back. Sydney tapped Vaughn's shoulder and pointed towards the front door. He nodded, fired a few more random shots, and then the two of them took off towards the front door. They were met with minimal resistance, just as Sydney had hoped, and they continued shooting their way threw the crowd of agents and towards the woods. 

            Sydney looked over at Vaughn as she ran before making a quick decision. "Split up!"

            Vaughn turned his head to face her, but before he could protest, a bullet shot out from somewhere behind them and hit a tree near Vaughn's head. When he had recovered from his near miss and glanced back over to the left, he saw Sydney fleeing figure disappearing down in the woods. Vaughn ran on and prayed that he would see her again.

* * *

            The woman at the cashier gave Jack a weird look as she glanced at the various purchases of dye and contact lenses. Jack gave her a quick smile and muttered something about a costume party. He picked up the bags and headed back to the car with his final purchases in hand. He placed the bags in the back seat and waited patiently for the engine to rumble to life. 

            Jack then performed a series of turns, stops and starts, and checking of his mirrors before he was satisfied that he was not being followed. When he reached the entrance to the gravel road however, he felt his heart quicken. The tire treads within the road were deep, and inconsistent. From the looks of it, at least two vans had traveled down the road heading towards the house. 

            His first concern was for Sydney. He didn't know if the NSA or the Covenant had made those tracks, but he either way, he knew he shouldn't go barging down the road after them, but at this point, his concern was only for his daughter. He pulled out his gun and reached for some extra cartridges he had just purchased, leaving them on the passenger seat next to him. Slowly, he headed to the safe house while he kept an eye on the roads for anything suspicious. He met up with three black vans halfway to the house. 

            Jack assumed that they had heard his approach because the back doors opened slowly and an agent peeked out, his gun raised. Jack pushed the automatic window button, and as the glass separating him from the outside slowly disappeared he thrust out his arm and fired. The man fell to the ground before he even knew what was happening. As if suddenly aware of the dangerous situation the remaining men who were left in the van fled to the front and started the engine, but Jack was quick. He fired at the back tire effortlessly and it blew out. The van skidded as the driver braked sharply. Soon sounds of bending metal filled the air, as the three vans seemed to run into each other, each triggered by the first. 

            Jack slammed his car door shut after having grabbed the spare cartridges and having stuffed them in his coat pocket. He cautiously stationed himself behind the now sideways van with the flat tire. After waiting there for a few seconds, he heard another car door creep open. Jack listened to the sound of the footprints as he began to round the side of the van, heading towards the convertible. With his back touching the van the whole time, Jack slid around so the man wouldn't see him. However, as soon as he had a clear shot of the armed man, Jack fired and the man hit the ground. 

            Uncertain of how many men remained in the car Jack crept towards the first van hesitantly. With one hand on the handle of the back door and with one hand fixed on the trigger he took a slow calming breath and pulled it open. The back compartment was empty but instinct had him duck down just in time to avoid shots fired by a man taking cover in the front seat. Jack fired back up from his crouched position on the ground and estimated where the man was from the brief sighting he had had of him. His guess was accurate and the firing ceased. Jack ran up to the driver's side of the vehicle and jumped in, pushing the body of a man he now understood to be working for the NSA out of the way. 

            Metal creaked and groaned as it rubbed up against its double once again as Jack continued his journey back to the house.

* * *

            Sydney didn't stop running even when she knew that they weren't following her anymore. She just felt better if she kept moving in an unfamiliar place. She didn't like not knowing where she was or where she was heading. The woods that acted as her protection against the outside world seemed to get denser as she moved on and she had no idea where she was headed. 

            Subconsciously she found her legs slowly down more than she had intended until she finally fell into a walk as she breathed in deeply the damp air. There also seemed to be a constant rustling that echoed through the woods. Sydney assumed that a light rain was still falling, but the trees created a natural umbrella of which it only dampened her clothes with an occasional oversized drop. 

            Sydney looked around. She felt an uncomfortable sensation that someone was watching her and that made her nervous. With the covering trees overhead the woods were dark enough, but with the combined efforts of the swirling sky damp with rain any light that could have possibly shone through was deterred by two-to-one. 

            With the increased sensation of company, Sydney began to casually quicken her pace until she realized that her worries were coming to life as light footsteps on fallen leaves began to echo unevenly with her own somewhere behind her. She quickened her pace and the footsteps behind her did the same. As she continued her transition from a jog to a full out run she seemed to realize that the footsteps no longer seemed to be behind her but somewhere next to her till finally they seemed to be coming from in front of her, but she couldn't see a thing. 

            Suddenly she heard an all too familiar sound and orders yelled by a less familiar voice. 

            "Don't move, Sydney. Don't make me have to use this."

* * *

            After thirty minutes of almost straight running, Vaughn stopped to catch his breath. He placed his weight on a nearby tree by way of his hand as he stood with his left had behind his neck to rid himself of a combination of sweat and condensation from all the humidity. He figured they had lost interest him about twenty minutes ago, but another ten minutes of running seemed suitable. Now, his break gave him a chance to consider his next plan of action. 

            Vaughn didn't know how Sydney intended for them to find each other again, but he hoped he'd run into her soon. Playing a game of hide-and-seek is only fun if you know you don't have a possibility of having your life destroyed if you lose. 

            He looked down at his watch and instantly groaned as he realized he forgot to put on the watch he wore so much that there was a very pale imprint of it all around his left wrist that contrasted deeply with his California toned skin. With dreary weather and the covering trees, it was impossible to tell whether or not it was two in the afternoon or two in the morning, or even if it was two at all. Vaughn sighed and decided he would give it a guesstimated hour before heading back to the house. He hoped that by that time she would have doubled back assuming the same thing of him. 

            Vaughn looked around, completely lost without any sense of direction. As a boy scout he had been taught about finding his way by looking at the stars and the plants to what direction they grew, but with the overhead canopy covering the ground, all that knowledge proved to be useless in this situation. Luckily, he knew which way he had just came and would follow that back, but that didn't make him any more assured towards Sydney's circumstances. The NSA after all, was after her not him. If they found her he would never be able to forgive himself. It would be his entire fault too. He never should of told Lauren. No matter what reasoning he made up to make himself feel better, he never should have told her. And if for some reason Sydney didn't come back, he would regret never having fixed his mistake for the rest of his life. 


	11. From the Beginning

A/N: Sorry, I know it's been awhile, and to make not adding on in awhile, I decided to make this chapter a little longer. Thank you all for reviewing! And I promise a cyber cookie to the hundredth reviewer! :)

Oh, and a little aside about the most recent Alias. I really think I died a little inside when I heard that Sloane might be Sydney's father. If that happens…I don't know what I'll do… I'd love to hear your alls comments as well! Thanks again.

Chapter 11

            A field full of NSC agents met Jack upon his arrival. He could tell from his position at the wheel that doors had been shoved down and windows broken, but he didn't see any sign of Sydney or Vaughn. Jack looked up as his eyes met those of Lindsay who had just stopped in mid-order to stare at him in surprise. He yelled an order Jack couldn't make out but understood it when agents completely surrounded the vehicle, guns poised. 

            Lindsay grabbed a megaphone from a nearby agent and thrust it in Jack's direction. "Come out of the car, Jack." 

            Jack knew he had no other choice but to comply. For safety measures he stuck a gun in his jacket and stepped out of the van. He raised a second gun before he threw it down to the ground and one of the other agents came to collect it. Jack walked slowly towards Lindsay who gave him a smug smile. 

            "We meet again." Jack said nothing so Lindsay continued. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Jack. Jumping into a situation such as this to save your daughter. I guess her abilities to maneuver your emotions and betray your trust are not dissimilar to your trust in Irina—" before Lindsay had a chance to finish his sentence Jack had issued a controlled punch to Lindsay's face that threw him to the ground. Jack heard the safeties of the guns around him being released as Jack simultaneously removed his gun from his coat and aimed a direct course to Lindsay's temple. 

            Lindsay turned over from his hunched over position in the grass to face his assailant as he cradled a bloody nose. 

            "Send them home," Jack ordered. Lindsay looked back at Jack as he battled visually for any type of dominance or leverage he could use against this man, but he found none.

            "Lower your weapons and pack up," Lindsay complied with frustration.

            "Sir—" One of his men protested.

            "Do it, all of you, now!" As the men slowly began to retreat towards the van that Jack had arrived in. "Alright Jack, you got what you wanted. Now what?" Jack didn't answer but once he was assured that every man that had arrived had left and disappeared down the road he turned his attention back towards Lindsay. 

            "Give me your earpiece," Jack demanded. Lindsay was slow to comply but he did what he requested. Once Jack had it, he promptly stepped on it.

            "You know, Jack, you never cease to amaze me," Lindsay stated as he looked up from the tiny mechanisms that made his earpiece work that now lay sprawled across the ground.

            "Good," Jack said dully before he promptly slammed the butt of his gun into Lindsay's head and knocked him out cold. With some difficulty, Jack dragged the heavy man into the house, and after locating some rope, he took to tying the man's hands and feet. When he had finished, Jack searched the house for some sort of evidence to what had happened to Sydney and Vaughn. 

            Apparently they weren't in the NSA's custody, otherwise Lindsay wouldn't have been there when Jack arrived, but there was still a question of whether or not they were injured, wherever they were. Suddenly Jack heard movement behind him and turned around. He cocked his gun at the same time the man behind him did, as both focused on their target with deadly aim. But their realization forced the guns to be lowered and amends to be made.

            "Where's Sydney?" Jack demanded.

            "She's not here?" Vaughn asked as he looked around briefly as if expecting her to pop out. "We had to separate. I figured she'd come back here," Vaughn stated.

            Jack seemed to think about this. "We can't stay long. The NSC will come looking for him." Vaughn looked over at Lindsay, but knew better than to ask what happened. 

            "We'll give her an hour, but if she doesn't show, we're going to have to move on and hope she contacts us." Jack seemed about enthused about the idea as Vaughn did. Both men hoped she'd show up soon.

* * *

            "Anita?" Sydney said as her eyes focused to the dark figure in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

            "Looking for you," Anita said her eyes narrow. "I want answers and I want them now." Sydney met Anita's gaze solidly before she delivered a swift kick to Anita's hand that caused her gun to land in a pile of leaves mere feet away. 

            Sydney delivered a kick to Anita's stomach that jumped back and delivered a kick of her own. Hers hit Sydney in her already aching injury and Sydney fell to her knees gasping for breath.

            "Who are you working for?" Anita demanded.

            Sydney looked up at her with her hand still holding her stomach. "What are you talking about? I work for the CIA," Sydney answered between breaths.

            "Then why did you flee after the mission?" 

            "It's complicated."

            "Explain." Sydney slowly explained the fact that the NSA believed she had killed a man during her missing years and were looking for her for questioning. She also told Anita that the mission had been a set up by the Covenant in order for them to take her into custody for reasons that were still unknown to her.

            Anita kept an eye on Sydney's facial features the whole time trying to determine if this girl could be lying. She knew of Sydney's involvement in taking down SD-6 and also knew that in doing so she had to be a master liar, but for some reason Anita believed that Sydney was telling the truth. 

            "Then I apologize. I was under orders to see if I could find you after you went missing. I knew of this safe house from past dealings in France, and thought I'd check it out. I was on my way there when I ran into you," Anita said as she helped Sydney to her feet. 

            Sydney nodded and they began walking in the direction of the safe house. With up most confidence that Anita was trustworthy but still holding a secret, Sydney told Anita of her suspicions that there might be a mole within the agency. Anita was quiet for a while before she said anything.

            "Look, everything I'm about to say," Anita said stopping, "is not to leave these woods." Sydney nodded her confirmation and waited for Anita to continue. "I'm a double agent." 

            "For who—?"

            "The FBI," she assured. "We have reason so believe that the Covenant has employed several spies in various CIA facilities to keep updated on the latest events. We traced one to the facility in Swift County. Michelle Jacobs."

            Sydney looked at Anita sharply. "The Director works for the Covenant?" 

            Anita nodded. "We confirmed it three months ago. It's my duty to find out what she's up to. As of now, I am unsure of what that is, but she also seems to have connections to someone higher up. It's a possibly that this connection may be with someone in the LA office."

            Sydney shook her head firmly. "No, I can't believe that." 

            Anita nodded as if expecting such an answer. "Still we should be careful, you must of all. That is if your recount of the false contact is accurate. If the Covenant wants you, we need to find out why."

            They continued in silence and as the house came into view, Sydney began to search the premises with her eyes trying to see some sign of life. From what she could tell, the NSC had departed which made her suspicious. She took out her own gun and approached the house quietly. 

            She went to the back door and Anita followed. With a quick whoosh of air the door opened and Sydney stood there with her gun pointed at whatever figure planned on moving. She instantly saw her father and Vaughn seated at the kitchen, both of which rose upon her arrival. 

            "Sydney!" Vaughn shouted with relief. Meanwhile, Jack had taken out his gun and had it trained on Anita. Anita stopped where she was, but she didn't look intimidated by the action.

            "Dad, it's okay," Sydney assured him as he lowered his weapon slowly. "This is Anita." Jack's eyes bore into hers as he remembered their earlier conversation, but Sydney shook her head ever so slightly so that he'd know things were okay. 

            "Anita, this is my father, Jack Bristow, and my old handler, Michael Vaughn." Vaughn winced mentally at being referred to in such a causal way, but he could hardly blame her. After all, that's all they were now. They were friends formed as an old acquaintance because time had changed.

            Anita nodded at both of them and then Jack spoke. "Do you have a vehicle we can use?"

            "Yes," Anita answered, already aware of the situation. "I even have an old contact that will probably allow us to stay at his house for awhile—"

            "No," Sydney said shaking her head. "We need to get back to LA."

            "What?" Vaughn asked with surprise. Sydney quickly retold all the information that Anita had relayed to her. 

            "Even so, we can't risk you going back to LA. The NSA would apprehend you before you even left the airport," Vaughn protested. "And furthermore, you can't go back and act under the direction of a Covenant agent."

            Sydney's eyes narrowed. "I did it with SD-6 and I can do it again."

            "It's different this time. The Covenant wants you for whatever diabolical scheme they're planning and your own director can organize that."

            Jack and Anita listened to this argument in silence until Jack couldn't take it anymore. Apparently his daughter had something in mind that made her think she could return to duty without being killed, and that was something he wanted to hear before making any sort of decision. "What do you have in mind, Sydney?"

            "As of yet, the NSA doesn't have any concrete evidence that I murdered Lazarey," Sydney said thoughtfully. 

            "Syd they don't need—"

            "So to make up for that," Sydney said as she flashed Vaughn with a glare, "we'll create an alibi. Dad, do you still have your Bulgarian contact?" Jack nodded. "Good, then we'll arrange it with him and say that I was at the club the night Lazarey was murdered. Plus, it's imperative to doctor the photo that will become evidence if not altered. Is it possible to do that?" 

            Jack motioned yes with his head, but Vaughn was still doubtful, to put it mildly. "Sydney, I can't believe you're even considering this. There's about a million things that can go wrong. It's not worth the risk."

            Sydney was tired of being cooped up and in hiding, that's partly what spurred her angry answer. The other reason was Vaughn's inability to tell her something important. She definitely wasn't oblivious to his unfulfilled attempts of speaking to her. She hated secrets, and out of all the people, he should know that most of all. "Do you have another plan? I've designed missions before, Vaughn; I know what I'm doing. So unless you have a solution that doesn't involve us sitting around here playing the waiting game, I suggest we leave now." Vaughn quieted immediately. In response to his silence, Sydney headed back for the door in which she came and the four of them disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"How did it go, sir?" The office was smoky the man noted when he entered.

"Not well. I don't want to deal with that man's incompetence any longer." His boss sat in a chair, his back to him. Half the room anyway was shaded in darkness so it wouldn't have mattered. At that moment, a cloud of smoke floated up in the obvious source of the cloudiness in the room.

"I understand, Sir. What are your thoughts?" He asked, with a cool air in the suffocating room.

"We wait. We need to follow them, see what their plan of action is." His boss's voice was unreadable except for the apparent disappointment.

"I'll be waiting for your orders." The man said before leaving the room.

* * *

            "Thanks, Anita. I really appreciate this," Sydney said as she slipped the last few strands of her newly colored black hair into a ponytail on the back of her head.

            "Just remember our deal," Anita emphasized.

            "My lips are sealed," Sydney said with a smile as she posed for her partner with her new identity on display.

            "Perfect." Sydney and Anita made their way down the steps towards the living room where the men were waiting. Anita's contact proved to be an eighty-five year-old man; a retired FBI field agent. He had white hair, a little whiter than her father's but less of it. Laughing lines wrinkled his face, and two empty slots that would be reserved for teeth hung empty on either side of his four front teeth. Sydney assumed that he had lost him during torture in the same ways Sydney had lost her molars. Sydney shivered a little as her tongue subconsciously brushed over the empty slots in the back of her mouth.

            Vaughn and her father waited there. Sydney almost burst out laughing at the fact that Vaughn's hair had been completely bleached to a stereotypical California blond that actually gave him the look of a surfer. Sydney was so sure that the first words out of his mouth were going to be "totally" or "dude" that when it didn't happen it was all she could not to laugh at the mismatched voice and identity. 

            Her father's disguise was equally different, but not in a humorous way like Vaughn's. His gray hair had been colored a dark brown. It reminded her of when she was a girl. The few times she saw her father in between his business trips she remembered his dark youthful looking hair. The disguise actually did make him look at least five years younger than his real age. Her innocent memory of her father made her feel warm until she remembered that his hair most likely turned grayer with age and stress of the job, and those less frequent visits he made became shorter so that she didn't even know what his hair color was at any given time anymore.

            "Thank you so much for letting us stay here," Vaughn said uncharacteristically of his hair. 

            "It was my pleasure," the main said as he stood, but hardly with frailty. Surprisingly, his voice held a hint of a Spanish accent, which made Sydney do a double take between Anita and Mr. John Simmons, as Anita had introduced him as. "Are you sure there's nothing more we can do for you?"

            "No, it's nice enough of you for letting us stay here, but we've got a flight to catch," Sydney thanked. Jack led the way out the door with Vaughn behind him, followed lastly by Sydney. "Thanks again, Anita, Mr. Porter," she said with a wink at Anita. Anita's eyes widened slightly but Sydney closed the door before Anita could say anything. 

            Smiling, the old man looked at his granddaughter. "I like her. She's good."

* * *

            Nobody said a word at the airport or on the airplane. They all had taken separate taxies to the airport and remained situated in different parts of the airport. When it was time for them to board, they all had different seats on the same plane, but Vaughn was quite angry with the man who sat next to Sydney. The heavyset man seemed to be the kind of businessman who slept around because work ties didn't allow him a successful relationship at home. The man rarely took his eyes off Sydney's chest, except when dinner was served. The outfit she was wearing wasn't even sexually provocative, even to Vaughn, but the man seemed fascinated with her. 

            As an agent of course, his first thought was that this man was a spy, but his clumsy actions and sloppy manner that resulted in the spaghetti stain on his pants made Vaughn think otherwise. Sydney sat for most of the flight sleeping or listening to music, while Vaughn spent most of the time watching her do those things until he finally feel asleep.

            Touchdown jolted both agents awake as the dark outline of LAX airport came into view. Nothing else felt closer to home. The outline of the control tower and the white lights illuminating from inside the airport had always been Sydney's first view of her hometown when she got back from a mission. The airport had always been reassurances that yes the mission was over and yes she had made it home safely, but now the airport offered one final test before she could make it home. NSA agents would be combing the perimeter for head or tails of her, so everything would depend on her making it to a taxicab without being caught.

            The flight attendant made an announcement that it was clear to disembark, and the three agents among the crowd of commuters joined the exit line separately. None of them had checked any bags at the gate, so all of them would be assured a direct path to the exit as long as they didn't meet up with any agents. 

            Jack, Sydney, and Vaughn were all wearing sunglasses that corresponded with their outfits, and Sydney's business suit definitely did not make her stick out. She traveled past the people waiting to board down the isle without spotting a single agent, that is, until she ran smack into one. He was dressed in jeans and a Hawaiian shirt, something that couldn't have been anymore conspicuous in the section of the airport that dealt with European flights. 

            "I'm sorry," the man said, while taking the time to take a good look at her. 

            "Je m'excuse, je ne parle pas l'anglais. Je m'excuse," Sydney said in her most convincing French. The man nodded uncertainly, Sydney didn't think that this man knew one word of French, which would be to her advantage. The man walked away and Sydney headed in the opposite direction, but she knew he was watching her every move. She moved calmly and steadily down the corridor. She didn't want to look back, because she was afraid that it would arouse suspicion. 

            She had already passed the baggage claim and was at a point in her destination that she could look back subtly, but when she did, she saw that the man in the Hawaiian shirt was speaking conspicuously to himself with a hand to his right ear.  Sydney instantly jumped into the crowd of people that had just picked up their baggage and were heading for the exit. She never looked back, and now she was thankful her hair was a dark color so that she didn't stick out. 

            She held her hand up and signaled a taxi. A yellow and black vehicle broke away from the pack and sped eagerly towards her. With relief she opened the door and got in.

            "Where to, Miss?" The driver asked her. 

            "Randolph Street," she answered allowed, but to herself she murmured a different word that meant the same thing: _home._

* * *

            Lauren slammed down her phone is frustration. She had followed every lead to its extent and had found nothing. When Michael didn't want himself found, he was good to seeing that he wasn't found. Lauren stood up and stretched briefly before tensing. She had heard the front door open and close. Since Michael wasn't home and she wasn't expecting company, she immediately jumped into spy mode.

            Moving silently to her drawer, she removed her gun from the false bottom and headed for the stairs. She moved noiselessly down the stairs with her back touching the wall until she hit the bottom where she rounded her gun towards the foyer only to reel back in surprise. 

            "Michael?" Lauren said stuffing her gun into her jacket so that he wouldn't see it. He turned around from his position at the open closet door as his wife ran into his arms. She engulfed him in a hug and then kissed him passionately on the lips. Vaughn returned the kiss, but it ended almost as quickly as it started.

            "Where did you go? Why didn't you call?" Lauren said beginning her bombardment of questions.

            "It was a last minute mission," Vaughn said repeating his rehearsed story. "I wanted to tell you but you don't have clearance. I'm so sorry Lauren, I didn't mean to make you worry." Vaughn took her in his arms again, but felt an odd shape pressing against his body. Before he could identify what it was, she pulled away. 

            "I'm so glad you're safe."

            "I'm just happy to be home."

* * *

            "Will you do that for me?"

            "Jack, this is insane. I can't allow this."

            "Sydney needs this time to find out the truth, and not wait for the NSC to complete their fishing investigation."

            "We don't know if it's a fishing investigation. We know nothing about what happened to Sydney, and if the NSA wants to investigate—"

            "The NSA doesn't care how they get that information and you know it."

            "Bring the replacement to me and I'll decide whether or not it'll work."

            "I appreciate it."


	12. Ten Four

A/N: Reviews, reviews, they leave me in a muse. Reviews, reviews, I must thank you! Hehehehe. I think it's time to update and thank all my reviewers!

Mallory (x4), Piscean, Maggie (x2), SunnE1, Immortally****Alias (x3), serendipity112233 (x9), jennycraig10 (x4), Jinet (x5), Kiki (x2), Stephi (x4), speed, Total Vaughn Lover (x3), donnatellaMarks (x2), midnightqueen6 (x4), Mary Kate 113 (x3), anonymous (x2), star16 (x8), spinach, Agent Katy, Brynne, Delordra (x2), Star Mage1, Alicia, Kristal, sallene (x3), Elora-18, leo's l'il sista, Haley, Agent Elektra (x3), neptunestar (x2), I heart ALIAS, supergirl14, SlonessIZtheWAYtoGO*89, Chaosti, American Rhapsody, J.Dy, Ms.MV (x2), Terin, Coffee Crazy, liz, knX3571, Collen, kat, Lady Prongs of Rohan, Natalie, Ms. Vaughn (x2), Fair Cate, oOspuffy4ever)Oo, Kris, and Roonie.

**Roonie**: Thank you so much! You know, I haven't reviewed very much on your story, Torn (WHICH EVERYONE SHOULD READ BY THE WAY) but I love it! I absolutely love it!

**Cate**: "unused potential" eh? I think I like that definition! :)

**Star16**: Yes, I will reveal who Jack was talking to eventually, and I also think that you'll be surprised at who the leader of the Covenant is, but of no secrets I will divulge!

**Serendipity112233**: Yes, everyone is working for someone else, but doesn't it seem like the way it goes on the show? I mean Kendall works for the FBI, Lauren works for the NSA, the CIA, and the Covenant. Sydney worked with SD-6 and the CIA. And there ain't anything more confusing then the whole Jack, Irina, Sydney, and Vaughn love square! Hehehe. 

Chapter 12

            Assured by her father that the non-incriminating evidence had been put in place Sydney walked into the office on Tuesday morning with a smile plastered on her face and an air of confidence. Jay spotted her almost immediately and excused herself from the agent she was talking with. 

            "Sydney, it's great to see you!" Jay said taking her in an informal hug. Sydney looked over Jay's shoulder and caught a wink from Anita who was sitting standing at the coffee machine, a steaming cup in hand. "Anita told me what happened. I'm so glad to see you back safe," Jay said pulling away. _Wow, _Sydney thought. _She's really good, but then again, so am I. _Sydney hid her surprise and silently thanked Anita for her help.

            "Thank you. I'm glad to be back," Sydney answered.

            "We'll be meeting in twenty-minutes to discuss the latest events. We've had a break through since you're capture."

            "Great, I'll be there," Sydney kept her smile in place until Jay walked away. The moment that Jay was out of sight, Sydney made her way over to Anita.

            'So, what fabulous rescue attempt did you conjure up that satisfied our boss?" Sydney asked with an honest grin.

            "Oh you know, a little of this, and a little of that, and she completed the whole shebang." They both laughed easily. "No, but seriously, I told her that our contact took you hostage and I rescued you."

            "Thanks, I appreciate it."

            "No problem, but I'm curious to know if she really got the whole story," Anita coded.

            Sydney shrugged. "Probably, but if she hasn't she will soon. It will be interesting to see what new information she has to divulge at our next meeting."

            Anita nodded. "Speaking of the meeting, we should probably get to it."

            Sydney followed Anita down the now familiar corridors to the conference room where several other agents already sat; some of which she recognized, and some that she didn't. Anita and Sydney sat in silence until Jay strode into the room with her high heels clicking briskly.

            "Okay, before we begin, I want to welcome back Agent Bristow and Agent Porter. Our contact in Paris turned out to be a setup, and I'm relieved that they both returned safely," she flashed a smile to them both. "However, while they were gone, we've discovered an agent within the Covenant, namely Sark, to be more active within the last couple days. We have reports showing Sark to have arrived in Switzerland last night. We believe he's meeting with this man, Diamin Hendriki. Hendriki was involved in the black market in Poland producing arms to sell to the Russians during the Cold War."

            "Why would Russia want arms from Poland? Its armory was hardly developed at that time."

            "You're correct, but though Poland's research was behind in the development of nuclear weapons they excelled in one category; the production of this weapon," Joe said as she changed the screen to a photo that resembled that of a single barrel rifle. "It's a weapon of Hendriki's own invention nicknamed: The Black Death. What was so advanced about this weapon is it took the newly discovered poison, bitomide, and encased it around every bullet. So even if the bullet was touched by human skin, the victim would die. Now, this sort of weapon is old news nowadays, and Hendriki has since been exiled from Poland, but the CIA has reports the he has designed a new weapon, one that the Covenant is apparently interested in. We're not sure what it is or the amount of damage it can cause, but we're determined to keep it out of the hands of the Covenant. Agent Bristow, Agent Porter, I know both of you just got back, but you two are my first choice for this mission," she let her indirect question hang in the air.

            "We'll go," Sydney nodded.

            "Great. Your jobs are to spy on their conversation and find out what they're up to, and as always, come home safely."

* * *

            Sydney strode into the LA office a few hours later as she looked around the office for any sign of her father. Unfortunately her eyes met with Vaughn first. He was on the phone and the moment he saw her his eyes pleaded with her to stay where she was, as his mouth kept moving faster and faster as if trying to end the conversation. Sydney gave him a few seconds to finish his phone call before she started walking. She was still angry that he hadn't trusted her judgment before, and did seem to be keeping some sort of secret from her.

            "Syd, wait up," Vaughn said as he ran to her side. "What's going on?"

            "I need to talk to my father. I have suspicions about the latest mission Jay's sending me on."

            "Jay's sending you on another mission? Sydney, please tell me you said no," Vaughn pleaded.

            "Of course I didn't say no. I've never turned down a mission and I'm not going to start now. I just need to come up with a safety net in case Joe has something planned."

            "Sydney, this is crazy," Vaughn said pulling her shoulder to a stop so she'd face him. "That woman works for the Covenant. You cannot allow yourself to be put at her will. Plan or no plan, it's not safe."

            Sydney shrugged away from him. "I understand the situation, Vaughn, and I don't like being treated like a five year old. I am capable of defending myself and thinking on my own accord, as my plan for the NSA proved well enough—"

            "That's not the point, Syd. You're risking yourself unnecessarily. Whatever mission you're going on, most likely anyone else can go, so you have to think, why did Jay choose you?"

            "She didn't choose me, Vaughn. She gave me the option and I said yes. Now I'm going to prepare for this mission in the consideration that this is a trap, but the point is, I'm going. I'm done sitting on the sidelines, Vaughn, and no timeout is going to convince me otherwise."

            Sydney walked away and Vaughn felt himself angrily reeling at Sydney's stubbornness. She was setting herself up to be killed and she didn't care. He did however, find it curious that Jay had asked Sydney whether or not she wanted to take the mission. It was in all actuality, scary, because it proved how well Joe actually knew Sydney. _Damn it, Sydney! Why are you so stubborn?_ But even as he sat down in his desk chair, he knew he wouldn't ask her to be any other way.

* * *

            "I've confirmed it, Sydney Bristow knows."

            "I see. Than our asset better hope Switzerland goes smoothly."

            "Indeed, she also believes that Agent Porter may pose a problem."

            "And why is that?"

            "She's a double, sir. Our asset believes possibly for the FBI, but it's not confirmed."

            "Shit, how long has this been know and why wasn't it contained?"

            "Not very long. Our asset believes that France was confirmation. She is being sent to Switzerland with Bristow."

            "Excellent. We can kill two birds with one stone. Contact me when you hear more."

            "Of course."

* * *

SWITZERLAND

            "Can you hear me?"

            "Copy that Mountaineer," Anita replied back.

            "Base-Ops?"

            "Loud and clear." Sydney adjusted both of her coms in her ears and then let her hands fall to her sides. As part of her father's plan, both Anita and LA would monitor her in case one connection failed. Currently, she and Anita were residing in a small covet in the top balcony of the hotel where the meeting was to take place. As part of their cover, they were an ad agency that was interested in publicizing the new hotel and wanted to film the inside of it. The location was perfect. They had an incredible view of everything below them. 

            "Hendriki has just arrived," Anita murmured into the com. 

            "Copy that, I'm going in." Sydney came out from a doorway not far from the waitress's entrance to the kitchen with a candle in her hand. Her blonde hair was French braided down her back and she was equipped in the standard black tux that decorated every other waiter and waitress within the hotel.

            She waited until Hendriki's waitress stepped away from the table before making her way towards it. She had to be quick to make sure she made the switch before Sark arrived, otherwise she'd be recognized. Hendriki himself was a short, overweight man, in his early fifties with a thin, long mustache. He had himself decked out in a yellow suit with a matching tie, and two cigars rested in a nearby pocket.

            "Excuse me, Sir," she said in German, "but I must refill this candle," she said glad the oil in the candle was indeed low.

"But of course!" he answered her in German that did not completely hide his Polish accent. She blew out the candle and replaced it with the one in her hand. Then she removed a lighter from her pocket and relit it.

"Thank you," she said giving him a bright smile before walking away. She set the old candle on table near the waitress station and headed back upstairs to where Anita was sitting.

"Bug's in place," Sydney said. The waterproof bug was a compliment of Swift Field's tech guy, Brian Davis, and even though the bug was contained in a liquid-filled chamber, the bug provided as clear of a sound as if it were outside the container. 

Within minutes, Sark had arrived and Anita turned up the volume on their conversations.

"Mr. Sark, good to finally meet you," Hendriki greeted.

"Likewise I'm sure," Sark replied cordially. "I trust that you've brought the plans."

"Of course. But we shall not discuss such business without the pleasure of dinner," Hendriki dismissed.

"Agreed," Sark answered. At that moment, the waitress materialized on cue, took their orders, and left.

"I trust your employer is well?" Hendriki asked making conversation.

"I assume so."

"You don't know?" Hendriki asked with a hint of surprise.

"I haven't been in contact with him in several days. I assume he's in the same condition as he was when I left him," Sark answered while Sydney slumped back against the wall of their hiding place hoping that this conversation wasn't going to advance in some way. She never knew that a conversation between to known terrorists could be so boring, unless of course they were purposely stalling. The idea was totally possible, and not one that had been far from her mind. 

"No reason to be sarcastic, Mr. Sark," Hendriki spoke up. 

"I apologize, but I'm rather eager to get to business."

Hendriki took a sip of his wine and grinned. "I guess that comes with the youth in your age, I think, Mr. Sark." 

Sark kept his face expressionless. "Actually, it comes more on the consequences of our line of business, Mr. Hendriki. I would think that of all people who would understand consequences it would be you." Hendriki's smile literally drained out of his face. Apparently his exile from Poland was still a sore spot in his history, but before he could reply to Sark's jab, something at Sark's belt caught in his attention, assumedly a beeper.

"Excuse me for a moment, I must answer this page," Sark said as he stood up and left the table. 

"I'll follow him," Sydney whispered to Anita as she removed the headphones she had been wearing to listen to their conversation. 

            She left the room and stayed on the balcony until she caught sight of Sark's figure coming up the stairs. Sydney stayed behind a large concrete pillar as she watched Sark make a right and head towards a line of pay phones. She watched him dial and was surprised to see him dial only nine numbers.

            "Base-Ops, can you give me the name of any country that uses a nine digit phone number?"

            "Just a second, Mountaineer." Sydney watched Sark's mouth move a few times but she couldn't make out what he was saying. The man on the other end seemed to be doing most of the talking anyway.

            "Sorry, Mountaineer, but there's no record of any country holding a nine digit number." Sydney felt uneasy. She hoped that she had just counted the numbers wrong, but she very much doubted that that was the case because the only other explanation was that this was a setup.

            Suddenly a gunshot echoed throughout the building and streams of anxious customers began to make their way to the door. 

            "Anita? Anita, are you there?" There was no answer and Sydney filled with dread.

            "Base-Ops, this is Mountaineer. Gunshots have been fired. Get the extraction team ready now!" Sydney looked back at the phones for Sark, but he was gone. _Damn it!_ Why didn't she listen to her intuition earlier? She ran back to their observation room and she nearly reared back in horror. Anita lay slumped across their recording material, blood oozing from a gunshot wound at her temple. She was dead. 

            "Syd, we will be there in—" Through her watering eyes she heard her father's voice slowly fall out so that it was finally replaced with pure static. Sydney reached into her coat and pulled out her gun as she struggled to get her emotions under control and assess the situation. 

            She knew Sark was still here. He had to be. He had told her before that the Covenant needed her, and if that was true then he wasn't going to leave without her. She walked across the back wall of the balcony with her back touching the wall at all times, but she soon found it to be no good. The power abruptly shut off and the room became black as night, except for the few candles that lit the tables on the first floor. 

            As she impatiently waited for her eyes to adjust she kept her eyes round her and watched for the flickering of candle light on the first floor for signs of motion. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her arm. She quickly reached over and pulled it out, but by the feel of it, she could tell it was a tranquilizer dart. As she felt her eyelids start to fall she lifted her gun with all the energy she possessed and shot around the room blindly, but just before she lost cautiousness, she felt another tranquilizer hit the same arm, but she was out cold before she could make any movement to pull it out.

* * *

            Jack Bristow arrived at the scene feeling unnerved. After Sydney hadn't made any confirmation about the extraction point, he knew that their connection had been severed. All the hotel lights were out, except for a few odd glowing lights from the bottom floor. It also seemed as if every single occupant that had been inside the restaurant was now anxiously standing and talking outside. As he and the team left the vehicle, he heard people make mention of hearing the gunshots which confirmed Sydney's last transmission.

            "Weiss, take Miller and find the fuse box. The rest of you come with me." Jack led the armed team through a side glass door that he immediately broke through so that he wouldn't have to worry about getting through the crowds. 

            Needless to say, it was dark inside. It was very hard to see anything at all; this concerned Jack. There wasn't a sound or a voice to be heard in the whole place.

            Suddenly the room filled with light. Overturned chairs and tables lined the first floor and would have proven to be treacherous obstacles had they attempted to make their way upstairs in the dark. Jack led half the team upstairs and left the other half to search the downstairs. 

            He walked along the balcony with his gun raised hoping that Sydney or Anita would give him some sort of sign. He attempted his com link once again and he heard his voice being echoed somewhere close by. He continued talking into it until he came to an open door. There he found Anita. She was obviously dead.

            "Agent Bristow, over here!" One of the other agents called him over. Jack retraced his steps to find another agent squatting near the edge of the back wall looking at something. With gloved hands he held up what he'd found between two fingers. Jack recognized it immediately; it was a tranq. Also in pieces on the floor, he noticed two broken com links that were in such a state that the parts of one earpiece to another were interchangeable. Sydney Bristow was gone.

* * *

To: #1

From: S

_Mission successful._


	13. Reality Click

**A/N**: Five reviews? Only five reviews? I hope my story isn't becoming boring! Well, I promise this next chapter will get your blood pumping. Hehehe…

**oOspuffy4everOo**: I like your one word summary. "Wow" is a very powerful review!

**Fair Cate**: Thank you, thank you, thank you very much! 

**Natalie**: Ah, never apologize for being a S/V fan! Heck I was jumping up and down last night when I found out that Vaughn suspected Lauren. I was/am so happy to find that the truth is finally coming out!

Chapter 13

            Michael Vaughn found himself in the same position he always found himself back when Sydney had been on missions for SD-6. He lay on his back, his eyes focused on the ceiling. He knew he needed to sleep, and he knew sleeping would allow him to see Sydney faster, but the worry kept his eyes open and his mind focused. 

            His main train of thought was his own berating for not accompanying Sydney so he could protect her. Sydney had been so angry with him lately he figured that even if he'd offered, she'd say no. In actuality, he knew that she had every reason to be mad at him; the only problem was she didn't know that yet. _Or did she?_ He wondered. _No, if she knew we wouldn't even be on speaking terms. _His guess was that at this point it was just suspicion. 

            Vaughn shifted in his bed slightly but stopped when he felt Lauren's form shift as well. He had forgotten Lauren was there. Her presence seemed to ruin the purity in his thoughts as he convinced himself that his concern for Sydney was that of a friend. The guilt wouldn't leave though, and neither would his anxiety. Vaughn didn't remember ever feeling so trapped.

            Vaughn suddenly shifted his head over to the nightstand as a prominent ring caused his cell phone to vibrate. With a direct hand he located the phone and flipped it open. He felt the bed shift once again and then Lauren's eyes on him as he answered.

            "Vaughn."

            "Mike, you need to get down here."

            Vaughn looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. "Why, what's going on?"

            "Sydney's mission was a setup. They killed Agent Porter and Sydney is missing." Vaughn felt his mouth go dry and the contents of his stomach stir slightly with dread.

            "I'll be right there." Vaughn violently hung up the phone and slammed it onto the nightstand as he ripped off his sheets and began searching for his pants. 

            "Michael? What is it? What's going on?" Lauren asked, startled by his aggressive moments. 

            "There's an emergency down at the office. I've got to go in," Vaughn answered as he pulled on his pants and began his search for his shirt.

            Lauren used an elbow to push herself off the bed as she watched him in concern. "Do I need to come in to?"

            "No," Vaughn answered brusquely as he buttoned up his shirt. She didn't say anything for a moment as he put on his shoes and socks.

            "Tell me what's going on, Michael, please?" Vaughn looked over at her. Worry wrinkles decorated his forehead and his mouth seemed to be down-turned in a frown. 

            "Sydney's mission was a bust. Her partner is now dead and she's gone missing. I have to go in. I'll see you in a few hours." Vaughn kissed her forehead lightly as he grabbed a tie off the doorknob and placed it loosely across his neck and left.

            Vaughn felt déjà vu all over again as he remembered the events that led up to Sydney's missing two years. He shivered slightly as he reached for his coat and keys and headed for his car. This time he was determined to see that things turned out differently. Sydney was going to come home this time. _She has to come home._

* * *

            "Glad to hear that Switzerland was a success."

            "News spreads fast, I see."

            "It helps when your husband works for the CIA."

            "Well, our boss shall be meeting with her in a week. Till then, she's my prisoner."

            "You make it sound like you're having fun."

            "Indeed, don't you wish you were here?"

            "In more ways than one, love."

            "I'll be sure to give her your regards."

            "I should hope so. Goodnight."

            "Goodnight, love."

* * *

            "Hey," Lauren said, approaching her husband and giving him a quick kiss on his forehead, hoping it would make the worry wrinkles go away. They didn't. In fact he barely looked up from his computer screen when he greeted her.

            "How's it going?" Vaughn sighed and tiredly rubbed his temple.

            "Not good. From the evidence at the scene we found out that Anita was left to die, but Sark took the consideration to use tranqs on Syd. The camera feed and the radio signal for all com-links were out even after Jack arrived on the scene, so Sark must have had a vehicle there. The only problem is, we have no proof or idea why, when, or where."

            "How do we know it was Sark and not Hendriki?" Lauren asked.

            "That's the other problem," Vaughn said as he leaned back in his seat. "Since we weren't monitoring the hotel camera feed, we didn't know that Hendriki and Sark actually arrived together." Vaughn moved his mouse on the screen and pushed a button. A clear black and white picture of the hotel's parking lot was visible. The clock in the corner revealed it to be eight thirty-seven p.m. at the moment that Hendriki's form exited from the driver's seat of a black truck. Vaughn fast-forwarded the clock to fifteen minutes later to reveal Sark getting out of the passenger seat. 

            "They were working together," Lauren said with her eyebrows drawn together. "Why?"

            "Either Sark promised Hendriki some extra money or assurances about protecting his organization, or Hendriki needs something from Sydney." Vaughn tore his eyes away from the screen as he set his jaw in a tight line. He was worried. 

            "Is there anything I can do?" Lauren asked as she looked him over.

            Vaughn shook his head and sighed. "Not unless you know where she is." He looked up at her briefly and saw something flicker in her eyes. Was it fear? Surprise? He wasn't sure. 

            "I'm afraid I don't," she said evenly. He nodded, expecting as much. Suddenly a cell phone started to ring and Vaughn looked for his frantically.

            "It's me," Lauren said apologetically as she pushed the talk button.

            "Lauren Reed."

            "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you never changed your last name."

            Lauren covered the mouthpiece and looked over at Vaughn. "I have to take this." Vaughn nodded dismissively as if he had never heard her. So she walked through the center and tried to find a secluded place to talk. An empty doorway proved to be an ideal spot. 

            "It's about time you called," Lauren hissed.

            "I spoke to you a few hours ago, I didn't think I was that irresistible."

            Lauren ignored that comment. "I want to come up there."

            "You can't be serious. Our employers want you to stay there to keep an eye on—"

            "They're focused on the Bristow case," Lauren interrupted. "Why stay here and watch the fishes dangle when I can come there and have some fun?"

            "You think it wise to reveal your identity to Agent Bristow?"

            Lauren felt her lips curl up in a satisfied grin. "Well Agent Bristow won't be coming back, now will she?"

            "No—" Sark replied with uncertainty. 

            "Then I'll be there before you know it."

            "I can't wait."

* * *

            Sydney was really starting to miss the conformity of falling asleep in one place and actually waking up there. As her eyes began to adjust and focus on her surroundings, she found that she had been restricted to limited movement. Leather straps buckled both arms down as well as her stomach and her legs. The room however wasn't a dingy dungeon that one might find at the bottom of SD-6. This place had white walls and a tiled floor. It actually reminded her of a doctor's office. White cabinets and drawers decorated on whole wall as well as two built it steel sinks with double sides. She knew however, that unlike a doctor's office, the things in the room would not be used to cure pain. 

            Sydney moaned slightly as the effort to analyze her surrounds made the room spin slightly. 

            "I apologize for hitting you twice, Agent Bristow," Sark stated as he walked into the room. "But when you started shooting you gave me the impression that I had missed the first time." Sark smiled as if he knew that was in impossible. 

            Sydney glared at him. "You kidnapped me two years ago only to do it again now. Not only that but you killed yet another innocent agent. I want answers Sark, and you better start answering."

            Sark chuckled slightly. "I've missed your spunk—as you would say. However, since _you _are the one in the chair, I'll do the questioning." Sark sat down on a nearby stool and pulled himself over to Sydney's side. 

            "Now as I understand it you have no recollection of your last two years." Sark hardly waited for Sydney to respond before continuing. "Lucky for you, I do, Julia."

            Sydney's eyebrows rose slightly at the mention of the name, as Sark watched her carefully. He then rolled his chair over to a nearby drawer and pulled it open and removed a folder.

            "The items in this folder will answer all your questions about your missing two years, for it most certainly answered mine." He opened the folder slightly and flipped through the pages as if it were an uninteresting book. Sydney watched the pages move as if she were a third-grader fascinated by a slinky that was moving step-by-step down the stairs on its own.

            "I can answer all your questions, Sydney; every last one of them. I can tell you who you were, why you have a scar on your side, and why you couldn't stop Vaughn from marrying Lauren." Sydney looked at him sharply and he gave her a lopsided grin. "I thought that might be of interest to you. All I want to know in return is where it is."

            Sydney stared straight back at him. "Where what is?" she asked coolly.

            "The final piece. Your last mission before you ended up in Hong Kong led you right to it. The final piece to Rambaldi's puzzle."

            Sydney's eyes narrowed. "Sloane found all the pieces and put them together. He solved Rambaldi's puzzle. It was all about peace."

            "Peace?" Sark scoffed. "You think that a prophet who figured out binary numbers in the sixteenth century and hid his messages so precisely throughout the world that it took two years just to locate half of them would just promote peace? 

            "Sloane did put together the devise with a majority of Rambaldi's works but there was something special with page 47. We both knew about the ampoule that would decode the page. The only problem was that even with the ampoule, there were still several blank spots on the page that could be filled with a significant amount of writing. We soon realized that there must be a second ampoule that would decode the rest of the page. We located it in a sunken ship in the middle of the Pacific, in almost the exact coordinates Rambaldi had predicted in a hidden code throughout his manuscript. It gave a detailed explanation of Rambaldi's real plan. Rambaldi always promoted peace, but those who had an incomplete collection of his works, it would be the only message that a man like Sloane would ever know."

            "Why are you telling me this?" Sydney asked. She knew Sark didn't intend for her to leave this room with that kind of information, but she didn't understand why he had brought it up to begin with.

            "On your last mission you found the final piece to Rambaldi's puzzle, but you hid it from the Covenant. You're the only one who knows where it is." Sark snapped the folder before him shut and leaned forward. "We can make this simple, Agent Bristow. You can give us the location of the final piece and I can be generous enough to give you a peak at your past. Or we can do this the hard way. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate any further." Sark sat back on the stool so that his back was touching the counter.

            "Even if I was able to remember where I put it, I wouldn't tell you, but I guess the Covenant can thank themselves for putting me in this situation," Sydney said coldly.

            "See this is where things get interesting because it's not the Covenant who erased your memories, Agent Bristow. It was you." Sydney felt her throat run dry. That didn't make any sense. Why did she want to put herself through all this pain of not wanting to remember two years of her life? No, Sark had to be lying.

            "Of course you have no reason to believe me," Sark said as if reading her mind, "but I assure you it's the truth and this folder will verify it." Sydney didn't know what to say. In all the possible scenarios and reasons that she had conjured up in her head this reality was nowhere near any of them.

            "I'll give you some time to think about whether or not you remember where you hid the artifact, but when I return, I expect a decision," Sark said rising and heading for the door as he threw the folder lazily onto the counter, unfortunately just out of her reach. 

"And Agent Bristow, just to inform you, the Covenant will not be so restricted as the CIA in the methods it can use to recover your memories. Keep that in mind."

            Sark stepped out of the room and almost ran straight into Lauren. "It's great to see you, love," he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I honestly wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

            Lauren nodded, her darkly shaded eyes focusing on Sydney through a one-way hidden mirror. "Has she said anything?"

            "Not as of yet. I've been given permission to try—conventional methods of extracting information, but I am supposed to keep her relatively unharmed." Lauren noticed a slight fire glowing in Lauren's eyes, and Sark was actually glad that he wasn't Sydney at the moment, not that she was aware of the glare, but he didn't need to reinstate the cliché about how if looks could kill…

            "I don't know why our boss insists on keeping her alive," Lauren stated.

            "He remains optimistic that Rambaldi is right and that Sydney would be a deadly asset." 

            Lauren's voice suddenly became low as she faced him. "Rambaldi better be right. For her sake."

* * *

            Jack Bristow never was one to follow the rules directly as they were written, but for once he was glad because it gave him courage to take necessary action when it was needed. The CIA most definitely did not need another man sitting behind a desk twiddling their thumbs and hoping that a lead would pop up on their screen. Agents were meant for action and action was the only way he would get answers. 

            Jack found himself sitting in his car, barely moving at all, and never daring to shift his eyes from the door of CIA building in Swift Field County. He'd seen every type of agent and desk clerk walk out of the office, but he was only waiting for one person. Finally, he saw her leave the front doors and hop into a red mustang. It was hardly the type of car that a director for any office should be driving, but apparently she had money to spare and she wasn't afraid to show it.

            He waited for her to get in and start her car before he did the same. She pulled out into traffic and he followed. She drove without a care, as she hardly regarded the speed limit all. She took corners so fast and efficiently that Jack was afraid that she knew she was being followed, but that was hardly the case as he soon found out when she pulled into the drive way of a large white house with baby blue shutters. 

            He found a place to park across the street as he turned off his engine and his lights. He watched her go inside her house, turn on various lights, and eventually turn them all off again until all was quiet. He made himself wait a half hour after the final light shut off before leaving his car and making his way up to the front door. He tried the handle and wasn't surprised to see it locked. Conscientiously he looked around before pulling out a lock picking kit and inserting it into the door. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he heard the gratifying click of the tumbler moving out of place and the door opened easily in his hands.

            As he entered, he looked around for any sort of security system. A glowing panel on the left side of the wall had a light on it that turned red. He had triggered some sort of silent alarm. He quickly but quietly moved towards the control pad and placed one of Marshall's descramblers near it. Within in a few seconds the numbers registered and he typed it into the keypad. The light instantly turned from red to green. Moving slowly and carefully now so as not to hit anything or make the floor creak he made his way towards the stairs. Thankfully they were carpeted, which helped in the droning out of any creaks. 

            At the top of the stairs he debated which way to go. There was a door in front of him as well as another door on the left wall and two other doors on the right had wall. To his right, a door stood closed at the end of the corridor, as well as doors on either side along the way, but he figured that the closed door at the end of the hall was indeed the master bedroom and that's where he would find his query. 

            He pulled out his gun and continued on his path while carefully listening for any sounds that hinted towards movement. Finally he reached the door and pulled it open. A lump had formed under the covers of a queen-sized bed with cream-colored sheets. Light blue walls were painted on either side and an antique lamp sat by the bed on a nightstand. Slowly he made his way to the side of the bed she was laying closest to. With a steady had he put his gun centimeters away from her temple while he reached over with his other hand to turn on the light. He cocked his gun and turned on the light simultaneously only to find that his target was a thick blue-feathered pillow. A moment later, the safety of gun somewhere behind was released as he berated himself mentally for his own stupidity. 

            He turned around slowly and met Jay's gaze. "I win, Jack."


	14. Breaking Protocol

**A/N**: I am SO SORRY for taking so long to update. Following Spring Break came AP testing and I've had projects and term papers, I hope I can get another update before Memorial Day, but unfortunately I can't make any guarantees. But I hope you will all still review, because reviews make me even more eager to write!

**SVU-Watcher14**: Wow, you wrote a lot, but I loved it! NEVER apologize for reviewing! I loved every one of them. By the way, I love SVU too!

**Lady Prongs**: I hope now I won't die! Please…? After all, if I die, how can I update? Hehehe.

_Hope is the thing with feathers   
That perches in the soul,   
And sings the tune without the words,   
And never stops at all, _

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;   
And sore must be the storm   
That could abash the little bird   
That kept so many warm. _

_I've heard it in the chillest land,   
And on the strangest sea;   
Yet, never, in extremity,   
It asked a crumb of me._

_Emily Dickinson_

Chapter 14

            Sark slammed the door to the room loudly, causing Sydney to awake abruptly from her uneasy slumber and blink rapidly at the harsh lights in the room. The manila folder still sat untouched on the counter out of Sydney's reach.

            "I have been more than accommodating in giving you time to think. Tell me, Agent Bristow, what have you decided?"

            Sydney met his gaze evenly. "I don't know."

            Sark stared back at Sydney and looked deep into her eyes. He could tell she was lying. "Well that's unfortunate." Sark stood up and reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid and a syringe.

            "You have undoubtedly met with various conversational tools I'm sure, but I would be willing to wager that you have not met this one," Sark said as he filled the syringe. "This drug triggers all the nerves in your body at the same time in an application of pressure that is equivalent to a prick of a needle but multiplied thousands of times throughout your body. So I am giving you one last chance, Agent Bristow, to answer my question. Where did you hide the Rambaldi artifact?"

            "Brazil," Sydney answered quickly, but her shadow of a smile revealed the truth as Sark plunged the needle into her arm. Sydney closed her eyes slightly at the force of the needle and the coldness of the liquid.

            "I'll give you a minute," Sark said as he left the room. Sark expectantly found Lauren watching the situation through the glass.

            "The Covenant went through extreme measures before to convince Sydney she was someone else and she still resisted. This is child's play," Lauren said, her angry eyes turning on Sark.

            "We're not authorized to do a full interrogation," Sark stated.

            "I'll give you thirty minutes. If she doesn't talk we're doing it my way."

            "Lauren, I really don't think it's a good idea to be revealing yourself when you are still working under cover, with Agent Vaughn no less."

            "It's my risk and I wouldn't compromise it for anything."

            "Sir, the helicopter is ready," the young man said nervously as he found himself back in his boss's office where the smell of smoke still lingered.

            "Excellent," the voice replied, but in a tone that was higher sounding then normal. His boss's voice actually sounded feminine.

            "Sir?" the boy asked nervously. The chair turned around and the boy saw his boss for the first time. "You're a woman."

            "Congratulations you've passed Sex Ed. 101." She pulled her gun from her leather jacket and shot him dead. The boy's eyes were left open in an expression of confusion and surprise as she stepped over him and proceeded to the door.

            "Where is my daughter?" Jack demanded, his gun still in his hand, as well as the gun that rested at his temple.

            "You're not surprised I know who you are?" Jay tantalized.

            "It's a small world."

            "Indeed," Jay said with a smile. "By the way, how's Irina these days?" Jack froze at the mention of his ex-wife's name. _Who is this woman?_ But Jack held his surprise from his face.

            "I wouldn't know," Jack said as he swirled around diagonally and pointed her gun to the ceiling. The bullet fired and landed harmlessly in the plaster with a small black dot to mark its entry as a resting place like a small black bug. Jack quickly maneuvered her arm around her back and locked her in a full nelson.

            "Still quick to the point," Jay gasped threw her teeth. "Except when it comes to Irina."

            "How the hell do you know Irina?" Jack asked as he tightened his grip slightly that made her gasp.

            "You don't remember? We met at a party, in '83 I believe. I was only eighteen at the time, and a new recruit of the KGB. I worked with Irina a few times during my training." The trip down memory did nothing to jog Jack's memory, and he became angry.

            "Where is my daughter?" Jack demanded once again as he tightened her arm hard enough to get a gasp.

            "The Covenant has her," Jay grunted.

            "Where?"

            "I don't know."

            "One more pull and I can dislocate your shoulder."

            "I don't know. I'm not high enough in the Covenant to know."

            "Give me the name of someone who will."

            "No way." Jack gave her arm a hard yank and he felt the satisfactory crack vibrate through her body as he dislocated her arm. She simultaneously cried out in pain as he reached for her other arm.

            "Give me the name of someone in the Covenant who knows where my daughter is. It's going to be hard for you to help them anyway with two injured arms," Jack growled.

            "There's someone in the LA office that works for the Covenant," Jay confessed but her pained expression turned into a semi-grin. "You'll want to check Laura's Ring if you want to know the answer."

            Jack was about to respond when a low beeping sound caught his ear. Jack pushed Jay to the floor so that he was lying behind her. She may have had the most direct view of the source of the noise, but Jack knew what it was from where he was laying. Meanwhile, Jay's hand reached across the floor to her discarded gun. Just as Jack was about to stand up, he noticed Jay's movement and made a quick rush to the door. The sound of Jay firing was nothing but a noise, as the shots missed him completely. Unfortunately, just as he reached the bottom of the steps, a great burst of fire shot through the bedroom door, burning everything in its path.

            Sydney was in agony. The drug that Sark had injected her with was everything he said it would be. Tingles of pain traveled all through her body causing nerves to vibrate and react painfully to the drug. She also had to admit that she had not felt anything like this before. _God dammit, I hate it when Sark is right. _

            Sark himself walked in a few minutes later. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid. "Do you have an answer for me, Mrs. Bristow?" Sydney bit her lip as another line of pain shot through her legs, but she refused to answer. "I can stop the pain. Just give me an answer." Sydney however, kept silent.

            Sark leaned toward her, keeping his face only inches from her. "You're stubbornness is going to kill you one day," he said before stepping away, and leaving Sydney alone once again.

            Vaughn walked into his house at two in the morning with no more leads than he had before. Sark had played his cards well. For once Vaughn wished that the British bastard had screwed up so that Sydney could be back home and he could be the one sitting in a jail cell, or better yet, dead.

            At a weary pace, Vaughn made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom, but he was surprised to find it empty. A red light was blinking animatedly in the dark room, revealing the location of the answering machine. With stumbling fingers he pushed the listen button and Weiss's voice filled the room.

            "Damn it, Mike, I better see you at work tomorrow, no earlier than noon. Staying at the office till all hours of the night will not help us find Sydney. I mean it. Now go home and try to get some sleep." There was a slight pause before Weiss continued. "She'll be fine, Mike, she's a fighter."

            "Yeah, yeah, she is," Vaughn mumbled to himself as he took off his shoes and loosened his tie.

            "Hey sweetie it's me. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you earlier, but I was called to Langley at the last minute. If you want to call me, call my cell. I'm not sure how long this will take, but I miss you already. I love you." Vaughn pulled a loose white tee-shirt over his head as he fell back onto the bed feeling kind of relieved that his wife wasn't there. He didn't want to argue the fact that the only thing on his mind was Sydney at the moment.

            So many worries and emotions were colliding all at once. His mind instantly shifted back to the day that she disappeared. He had had hope up until the moment that the test results came back. That one moment of revelation nearly killed him. He was determined not to let his hope break this time. He was going to find her.

            Vaughn turned to his left side and found his eyes slowly causing his vision of the empty side of the bed to dissolve into darkness. Sydney's form seemed to magically appear in front of him.

            "Hi," Vaughn said with a smile as light streamed in through the windows in a symbol of morning.

            "Hi," she responded, her voice quiet and downcast.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Why didn't you tell me, Vaughn?" Sydney asked, her eyes filling up with tears. "Why did you betray me?"

            "Sydney, I didn't!" Vaughn protested.

            "You told her. You put me in the hands of the Covenant. I hate you, Michael Vaughn. I hate you!"

            Vaughn's eyes shot open as he focused on his slowly lightening room. He had only been asleep for a few hours, but no dream had stood with more vividness in his mind. He dragged his fingertips down his rough face. Guilt overcame him as he realized how he might have left things with Sydney. Here he was doing the most despicable thing possible, at least in her mind, and he may never get a chance for forgiveness. _I will get to make things right, _he corrected. _When I find her, I will tell her the truth. I will set things right. When…_

            "You've had your chance, Sark, it's my turn," Lauren said as she licked her lips and made her way towards the door, but Sark wiped her hand away from the knob.

            "Our employer will be here tomorrow morning, we can wait," Sark suggested.

            "I've waited as long as necessary. I will get that information from Sydney Bristow, if it's the last thing I do." Lauren pushed her way past Sark and walked calmly into the room.

            Sydney's eyes were closed when Lauren opened the room. Her eyes seemed to be forced shut as if she was a child who was forced to sit through a horror movie her older brother and friends were watching. Lauren knew however that it was an expression of pain. There was no one else that Lauren wanted to see in pain more than Sydney Bristow, but she had control. Control was part of her job.

            Not at all quietly, Lauren reached for a cup out of the cabinet, filled it with water, and through it into Sydney's restless face. Her eyes opened abruptly as she sputtered and gasped at the coldness and suddenness of the splashing of water. Sydney blinked rapidly as she tried to free her eyes of dripping water and focus them on the person standing in front of her.

            "Lauren?" Sydney asked in surprise. A look of hope appeared in her eyes. "Is Vaughn here?" Lauren felt a smirk arise on her blank face. She was all too willing to remove that hope from her eyes and reveal to her that Michael Vaughn was not her knight in shining armor.

            "No, it's just me," Lauren said as she set the cup down on the counter. Sydney analyzed Lauren's lingering and deliberate movements in realization. She wasn't dressed for a rescue mission, nor did she seem to be any hurry. Lauren Reed was Covenant.

            "How can you do this? How can you do this to your country, to Vaughn?" Sydney asked in anger.

            "My mother was recruited into the Covenant when she was twenty-five," she said walking around Sydney and taking the seat Sark once occupied. "At this time, the Alliance was still strong, and the KGB was beginning its decline. The Covenant meant nothing at that time, but it grew as government agents from various countries came together and formed the Trust. The Covenant wasn't looking to make money off of arms sells or place itself in the hindsight of the CIA like the Alliance. Our goal from the beginning has been Rambaldi. We had heard of Sloane's research and the Prophecy and we understood that grand things could come from it.

            "We were as disappointed as the CIA was surprised that Sloane gave up the Firebomb, but we knew as Sloane did that Rambaldi's Endgame was much greater. My mother was under instruction by the Covenant to marry Senator Reed and keep up to date on the NSA's involvement with Rambaldi. When I was thirteen, I discovered my mother's secret, and I followed in her footsteps when I turned eighteen. Now you know the rest of the story."

            "And Vaughn?" Sydney said hoping that if she kept Lauren talking that she could postpone whatever Lauren had in store for her.

            Lauren's smile deepened. "That will be for another day." Lauren stood up and bent down as she opened one of the cabinets that were located close to the floor. She removed a black device that resembled a club, except the end of it was flattened out like a metal detector and various controls were located on one side. Sydney immediately knew what it was.

            "Now, Agent Bristow, where is the location of the Rambaldi device?"

            Sark watched Lauren remove the taser from the bottom cabinet and approach Sydney with it. He could hear Lauren's muffled voice inquire about the Rambaldi device. When Lauren didn't answer, Lauren opened up the first few buttons of Sydney's shirt and placed the circular end to her stomach. An expression of pain darkened Sydney's features as the shock forced her body up against the restraints.

            Lauren held her position for no more than five seconds before she removed it and asked her question again. Sydney remained silent every time, with her head moving slowly back and forth after every shock as if she were trying to clear her head. Sark watched as each increment became longer and no questions were asked. Finally, Sark had enough. Sydney wasn't going to talk no matter how long Lauren kept this up. His boss's request had been for Sydney to be in fairly good condition when he arrived, and he was going to follow that request.

            Sark reached for the door and was surprised when he didn't find it turn easily in his hands. He jiggled the knob harder this time, but to no avail. _Lauren locked the door. _He moved back to the window and began pounding on it, shouting her name, but Lauren never looked up once.


	15. Too Close

A/N: It's only a little after Memorial Day, I didn't completely break my promise. Anywho, here's the next installment. Thanks once again to all who reviewed and all who will continue to review?!?!?! Well, read on, none the less!

Side Note: I've noticed that in a lot of people's stories the quotation marks are winding up as a weird series of symbols and letters. It comes from loading your story up as a word document. To prevent that (and make it easier on the readers) all you have to do is instead of saving your chapter as a word document (.doc) save it as (.htm). Just go up to file, click, and hit Save As Web Page. I have only found this to work with Microsoft Word or Word Perfect. I'm not familiar with any other products. I hope this helps anyone who's interested!

Chapter 15

            "Do you have any idea what Jay meant when she said "Laura's Ring?" Dixon asked Jack a few hours later.

            "None. I have a feeling though that once we figure that out, we'll know who the mole is," Jack said as he leaned back in the chair in Dixon's office tiredly.

            "Go home, Jack. You need to rest. We're doing everything we can to locate Sydney."

            "I had the same assurances two years ago."

            "Yes, and you took the investigation into your own hands and ended up in prison. I shouldn't have to tell you that all missions are cleared by me."

            "You don't know what it's like to do nothing," Jack said with frustration.

            "My kids were kidnapped, Jack, I know exactly what it's like," Dixon said angrily. "And when that happened I dutifully stepped down to ensure their return. You informed me about the tape to give Sydney an alibi, and I allowed it's passing. Now you can give me the courtesy of doing the same again." Jack considered this, and all in all he knew he was in the wrong, but the most he could manage to give Dixon his understanding was a curt nod.

            Sark was more than pissed at this moment. Not only had Lauren gone against his orders, but she also knew that he would protest to this sort of treatment and she locked him out of the room. Sark gave up tapping on the glass, pulled out his gun and shot the doorknob straight off. It fell with a clatter on the third shot as Sark kicked it out of his way so that he could enter the room.

            "That's enough, Lauren," Sark said keep his gun leveled on Lauren and not on Sydney. Lauren met his gaze with steady eyes. Without one single word she handed the taser to Sark and left the room. Sark glanced at Sydney who seemed to be trying hard to focus on what was going on, but couldn't seem to be able to find out why the torture had stopped. Sark left the room in disgust.

            "What in bloody hell were you doing in there?" Sark asked her once they were back in the hallway and the door was shut.

            "Interrogating," Lauren answered defensively.

            "We have our orders," Sark said angrily. "You went above and beyond what was necessary. Until we get the go-ahead from the boss, I expect you to remain controlled."

            "Fine," Lauren answered back calmly, "but my question to you is, are you waiting for the go-ahead, or are you just protecting her?"

            "This job cost me my father and everything I own. Do I really need to answer that?" Sark asked.

            "Just checking, love," Lauren said as she quickly kissed him on the lips before she walked down the white hall.

            "Laura's Ring…Laura's Ring…Laura's Ring…What the hell does that mean?" Vaughn asked as he circled the words over and over on a piece of paper. Dixon had just debriefed them on the latest turn of events and Vaughn was unable to get those two words out of his head.

            _Laura's ring was betrayal, that's all it was_, Vaughn thought._ It symbolized disloyalty, dishonesty, and a sham of a marriage, but in connection with a wife who was KGB, what else could it symbolize? It completely summed the mole anyway._

            Vaughn jumped as his phone rang. He answered it eagerly.

            "Vaughn?"

            "Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Lauren's voice came as a disappointment, but given the situation, not unexpectedly so.

            "Not well. We've got no leads on Sydney whatsoever," Vaughn said as he subconsciously wrote Lauren's name underneath "Laura's Ring." "How's Virginia?"

            "Hot, humid, and boring. I miss you."

            "I miss you too. When will you be coming home?"

            "I don't know. My meetings have been postponed because the director has the flu, so I might be here awhile."

            "That's not fair," Vaughn said indifferently.

            "I know, I don't like it anymore than you. But when I get back, we'll go out to dinner at that French restaurant you love."

            "Sounds good," Vaughn agreed.

            "I love you."

            "I love you too, good-bye." Vaughn hung up the phone and sat there staring at the paper with the words "Laura's Ring" and "Lauren Reed" staring back at him. Vaughn's eyes suddenly went wide. The initials were the same, but that was only a coincidence. _Right?_ Vaughn suddenly needed some reassurance of what was happening. He picked up his phone again and ended up having to dial three times before he connected to the right number because his fingers were shaking so badly.

            "National Security Administration, how can I help you?" Vaughn heard the secretary answer.

            "Hi, my name is Michael Vaughn, I work for the CIA. My wife works for the NSC and I haven't been able to get in touch with her. I was wondering if you could tell me if she was there," Vaughn said lying easily.

            "Just a moment, Mr. Vaughn for the call trace to be completed…Alright, Agent Vaughn, what is your wife's name?"

            "Lauren Reed."

            "One moment please." Vaughn waited impatiently for the annoying classical music to stop and the woman's voice to come back on the phone.

            "I'm sorry, sir, but the NSC isn't having a meeting, and there is no record of a Mrs. Lauren Reed visiting our facilities in the last four months." Vaughn felt his heart drop as he fumbled a thank-you before hanging up. _Four months?_ Lauren hadn't visited the NSA in four months? She seemed to be gone once a month to Langley, but she hadn't been there in four months.

            "No, this can't be happening," Vaughn said as he stared down at the paper, but the message seemed so clear, so obvious now. _She married me for everything Laura had married Jack for. _

            _"'If you want to call me, call my cell.'" _The statement had seemed logical at the time. She would be in meetings more than she would be in her hotel room, but this whole time it was just a way for her to ensure that he would not find out her secret.

            "No, it's not true," Vaughn said shaking his head.

            "What's not true?" Weiss asked with a mouthful of donut.

            "I've gotta go home for a little while," Vaughn said ignoring his friend's question.

            "Vaughn what is it?" Weiss asked, perplexed at his friend's reaction.

            "Tell Dixon I'm on my lunch break!" Vaughn called as he made his way towards the door.

            "It's ten-thirty in the morning!" Weiss yelled back, but Vaughn was already gone.

            Sark and Lauren stood on the roof of the building, neither of them saying a word. This was the moment when they'd move onto the next step, when the leader of the Covenant would finally be revealed to them. Their boss's pilot had just informed them that they should be arriving within ten minutes.

            Sark had watched as Lauren made a call to Vaughn just five minutes before. Funny how sympathetic someone could sound when they really didn't mean it, but after all, he should know. He'd done it enough in his life. He had always played the second man. The man that if died, no one would so much as give him a proper burial if the situation didn't accommodate his death. It seemed as if that was the only personality he could hold, and that was the thing about himself that he hated most.

            "They're here," Lauren stated. She was staring him, watching his reminisce with a lop-sided grin on her face. It was amazing how normal she looked when she smiled like that. It seemed as if the housewife she so dutifully played with Vaughn was actually true. She was no longer a murderer or a woman who could kick any normal guy's ass if she wanted to, she was a church-goer and a PTA mom that would scold her husband for letting the kids watch violent Saturday morning cartoons. It was just amazing how unlike that traditional woman Lauren really was, but how deceiving that smile betrayed her to be.

            The platform on top of the building became gusty as the helicopter descended. Lauren and Sark backed up slightly to stay out of the pilot's way. Finally the helicopter touched the ground and the blades began to slow down. The side door opened and there seemed to be a bustle inside until finally a man dressed in a business suit came out, that really looked too uncomfortable for his taste in clothing. It seemed more likely that he would have been brandishing loud Hawaiian shirts rather than CIA protocol black suits.

            "McKenas Cole," Sark said recognizing the man in slight surprise.

            "Sark, I believe. Tell me what is it short for? It's gotta be Shark right? Just without the 'h?'" Cole said, his egotistical smile broadening on his face. "And you must be Mrs. Reed, or would you rather be called Mrs. Vaughn?"

            "It's Reed," Lauren said sharply.

            "I like independent woman," Cole said suggestively.

            "It's a shame they don't like you," Lauren replied coolly.

            "Ouch, baby, that burns, but I like your style—"

            "We should probably head inside, we have business to attend to," Sark interrupted, getting annoyed with his new employer.

            Cole didn't move but his grin deepened. "You think I'm the head of this whole thing. I'm honored, to be sure, but our boss here makes my break-in to SD-6 look like child's play. Gentleman and lady," Cole said making dramatic gestures with his arms. "Let me introduce to you our boss."

            A slim woman with dark hair stepped out of the plane wearing a white blouse with an unbuttoned black jacket and long black pants. She stood there for a moment, satisfied as all three people took in her presence before she let her eyes focus on Sark.

            "Hello, Sark, nice to see you, again."

            It was official; Vaughn had completely ransacked his own house. The only thing was, he had found nothing incriminating. He didn't know whether to be reassured or not. If Lauren wasn't really a double agent and she really wasn't at Langley, it could mean she was having an affair, but Vaughn didn't think the latter was too likely. In this business you may have a likelier chance of being cheated on because your not home all the time, but the chances are better that your wife is a double agent.

            Vaughn had searched the bedroom including the closet and the drawers, as well as the bathroom, the study, the den, the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room, but he didn't find one speck of evidence anywhere. Vaughn began to believe that this whole thing was a witch hunt and the only good that may come out of it was that the house would be a whole lot cleaner by the time Lauren came back.

            Vaughn sat down with his back to the bed. He had loosened his tie and placed it on the doorknob an hour ago, and the top few buttons of his ironed shirt were undone to ventilate any heat he may have created during his search. He had one knee up with his arm dangling across it while the other knee lay down with his hand by his side. He sat there with the bed retaining the full support of his body as he stared at his dresser drawers. It was then he realized how surprise he had been when he reached into Lauren's drawer and hit the bottom so quickly.

            He quickly berated himself for not noticing that earlier as he crept back over to it on his hands and knees. He reached his hand back inside the drawer as his knuckles once again banged the bottom because of its unexpected shallowness. Slowly he moved his hands towards the back of the drawer and the moment that his hand hit the back of the wooden cover, the front of it shot up revealing a passport, some extra gun cartridges, and a few stacks of bills with various signs and symbols on them from different countries.

            Vaughn almost mechanically pulled out the passport. The name was registered under Lauren Geyser and the passport itself had been completely filled up. As he flipped through the pages he found dates and countries that corresponded with the exact times and places that he and Sydney had traveled to. Here were also some of the locations that Lauren traveled to instead of Langley. This tiny book answered all his questions; was the response of almost two houses worth of searching. Lauren Reed was a traitor.

            With agonizing slowness Vaughn picked up the phone and called the first number that came into his mind.

            "Weiss."

            "I need you to tell Dixon to call a meeting," Vaughn said.

            "Okay, Mike, you've got to tell me what's going on now."

            "Just tell him, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Vaughn hung up before Weiss could say anything else. Somehow he had to figure out how his wife most likely knew where Sydney was at this very moment and was at least partly responsible for Sydney's missing two years.


	16. Freedom is the Enemy

**A/N:** Yeah! It hasn't been a whole month since I updated, aren't you proud? And guess what! Chapter 17 shouldn't be too far behind. Thank God for Summer! Thanks to all who reviewed. You're the people who make me look good! :)

**Eyghon**: I'm sorry that my lack of reviewing made you lose track of my story! I'll try not to let it happen again. Oh and by the way (grins mischievously) It's not Irina…

**Natalie**: I didn't mean for Weiss to be nosey. He's just more like a concerned friend left out of the loop. Please don't be mad at him. I love Weiss…

**Star16**: Thank you! I thought that would be amusing!

Chapter 16

            The whole conference room was silent. Everyone had looked at Vaughn as if he was crazy when he announced that he thought that Lauren was the mole. But now the passport and the ammunition were resting on the table closest to Dixon and the room seemed to be waiting for some sort of signal on what to do next.

            Dixon was the first to speak. "We can't conclude anything for sure, but to be on the cautious side we're going to assume that Lauren Reed is not the mole. We'll get surveillance footage and confirm flight times before we decide on our next plan of action. Agent Vaughn." Vaughn looked up at Dixon's address. "Where did your wife say she was headed?"

            "Langley, but a call to Washington proved that there was no such meeting taking place," Vaughn said unhappily.

            "I see. Well once again we must not jump to conclusions. We will not act until we have confirmation. Dismissed."

            "You seem surprised, Sark," she said as her heels clicked against the tile in rhythmic step.

            "Well honestly, after K-Directorate fell we were under the assumption that you were…indisposed."

            She smiled at this. "That's one way of putting it. Now, am I to assume that my orders have been followed?"

            Sark gave a subtle glance at Lauren who continued to walk with her eyes facing forward. "Yes."

            "Good." They continued down the hallway until they stopped in front of the large one-way mirror that over looked Sydney's room. Sydney's eyes were closed, probably to drown out the harsh fluorescent light the beamed down on her eyes. McKenas Cole whistled.

            "Damn, you can torture that girl till her blood's run dry, but she would still look hot." She nodded thoughtfully before breaking away from the group.

            "Wait here," was all she said before she stepped into the room. She stepped towards Sydney's still figure while she double-checked the restraints. The collar to her shirt was slightly open and a harsh red mark tainted her otherwise perfect skin tone. She would have to talk to Sark later.

            She leaned over her face so that the light was no longer in Sydney's eyes. Sydney blinked. It took a moment for Sydney's eyes to adjust, but the first thing she saw were those large lips, painted a shiny red.

            "Anna."

            "We've confirmed that Lauren Reed is indeed Covenant," Dixon announced. "Locations as well as phone calls have confirmed that Lauren has been in touch with members of the Covenant. Unfortunately, we do not know where Lauren currently is at the moment, but there's a possibility that she is with Sydney. If that is the case, we need to tread slowly. The Covenant has kidnapped one of our agents and we're not about to turn this into a hostage situation. Lauren Reed is not to become aware that we know of her situation."

            "Agent Vaughn," Dixon said turning to him. "That means that if Lauren contacts you, not only will you have to inform us immediately so that Marshall can do a trace, but you have to pretend that everything is normal."

            Vaughn looked down at his hands. "I understand."

            "In the meantime, our focus will be Sydney Bristow. We'll deal with Lauren Reed when the time arises. Keep us updated, Agent Vaughn." The room rose and filed out of the office. Jack stayed behind and called Agent Vaughn to him.

            "This is going to sound odd coming from me, but I need to know. How are you?" Jack asked him. Vaughn was overcome with confusion. There was no concern or sympathy in his voice or face, just understanding.

            "The only reason I ask this Agent Vaughn is because I need to be assured that the safety of my daughter is the only thing on your mind. Once we get Sydney back, I will help you destroy Lauren if need be, but I need your assurance that you can keep a level-head in the game."

            Vaughn was even more confused than he had been a moment ago. Had Jack Bristow actually said that he would willingly help him? Vaughn looked at this man again. It actually made sense. These were the words from a broken-hearted man. He knew about deception. He knew what sort of contradicting feelings were running through his head at this moment. Vaughn wanted to believe that Lauren was innocent, but he also wanted to believe that she was guilty. Sydney had been a large part of his heart and when she left, she took his heart with her. Now that she was back, he had an overwhelming desire at times to hold her or kiss her like he used to.

            Now that it had been proven that Lauren had deceived him, he wanted to torture her and ask her why she had ruined his life. Why she had taken Sydney from him and pretended to love him for almost two years. Why she had betrayed him for the Covenant. When he was done, all he wanted was the satisfaction of seeing her dead, the life gone from her eyes and her face pale. The urge to kill at that moment was so prominent that he began to scare himself. Vaughn swallowed.

            "Of course," he answered. "Anything for Sydney." Jack gave him the typical disapproving look that Vaughn would see in the halls anytime he caught Jack's eye, but walked out of the room without another word. Weiss was waiting outside the room when Vaughn came out.

            "Hey man, what was that about?"

            "Nothing," Vaughn said dismissively as he headed up to pick up his phone.

            Vaughn pushed a three-digit number and waited. "Marshall, this is Agent Vaughn. I need you to trace the location of the phone I'm about to call…Thank you." Vaughn hung up.

            Weiss looked up at Vaughn slightly alarmed. "No Mike, don't do it. Just wait."

            "Sydney's life is at stake, I'm not waiting any longer," Vaughn said as typed in Lauren's phone number.

            "What will you tell her so she won't suspect something's up?"

            "I have no idea."

            "It's nice to see you again," Anna responded, her smile unusually large. Sydney didn't say a word.

            "I would ask how your stay is, but I can tell from the condition your in that it has been less than pleasant." Sydney said nothing. It had been a long time since she had seen Anna Espinosa. She couldn't really be all that surprised that Anna was involved in the Rambaldi expedition. She had to have the same level of curiosity about Rambaldi as Sydney had since from having collected a good amount of his artifacts. Anna probably stole them following the collapse of K-Directorate and then joined numerous others

in the quest for Rambaldi.

            Anna leaned over and put her lips so that they were only centimeters away from Sydney's ear, meanwhile Sydney felt Anna's hands trace over the restraint across her left wrist.

            "Give me ten minutes to keep Sark and Lauren distracted," Anna said before pulling away. Then Anna swiftly slammed her hand across Sydney's cheek before making her way to the door. Sydney moved her head back to its original resting place as the burning of Anna's hand tingled her check. As she did so she felt the restraint on her left hand give with little force. Sydney's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Anna Espinosa had just let her go.

            Vaughn leaned back in his chair staring at his phone. Lauren hadn't answered her phone. He'd left some message about how he couldn't find a pair of cufflinks that he needed for a night out to dinner with an old friend and that he was wondering if she knew where they were. In actuality he knew exactly where they were, but he needed some reason for her to call him back. Marshall couldn't get a trace on the phone unless she picked it up, and unfortunately that meant that he had to play the waiting game whether he liked it or not.

            He knew why Weiss had been worried about Vaughn's idea. If he didn't come up with a good reason for him to call her, than she may become suspicious, but Vaughn didn't feel like he was doing enough. They weren't getting anywhere in their investigation. If Vaughn didn't get some lead soon he knew he would do something drastic like Jack had. Almost on cue, his phone rang, and Vaughn hit button number two on his phone to signal Marshall to trace and then picked up the phone.

            "Vaughn," he answered, but his heart was racing.

            "Is Sydney there?" a young woman asked nervously. Alarms were going off in his head. Why was a woman calling his extension looking for Sydney?

            "Sydney's not here," Vaughn responded slowly, "but can I ask who you are?"

            "Who am I speaking to?" she sounded cautious, as if she didn't believe that he knew Sydney.

            "Agent Michael Vaughn of the CIA," Vaughn responded hoping that the woman would start opening up.

            "Michael Vaughn," she repeated.

            "How did you get this number?" Vaughn asked, getting suspicious about this woman. The woman however fired back a question of her own.

            "How do you know Sydney?" she asked him.

            Vaughn was angry. "Who are you? And how do you know Sydney?" he fired back.

            "I don't," she said almost sadly before a dial tone filled his ear. Vaughn hung up quickly and rushed to Marshall's office. Marshall was looking over a screen. A large read flashing light had circled the street address of a road somewhere in LA.

            The screen went blank and then a second later full details about the house were disclosed. Vaughn gasped as he read them.

            "Marshall, is there anyway this could be wrong."

            "Certainly, I mean science isn't perfect, but often if there is an error, it's human…"

            Vaughn tuned Marshall's voice out as he reread the name of the owner in disbelief. The call had been made from Sydney Bristow's house.

            Sydney had no idea why Anna Espinosa had decided to set her free. In fact, she was tempted to just stay in the chair thinking that it would be safer if she stayed there, but if Anna truly was giving her a chance to escape, she decided she wouldn't pass it up. There was no clock in the room, so Sydney blindly gauged what she thought ten minutes was before she pulled on the restraint again finally freeing her left arm. With little trouble and little time wasted she freed her right wrist, her stomach, and finally her legs.

            She slid off the chair and steadied herself for a moment as she tried to keep the strength in her legs to remain standing. Then without a second thought she grabbed the folder that was on the counter stuffed it into her shirt, wincing as it scraped her wounds, and opened the door to the room. The white hall was deserted; Anna had come through. Sydney took the hallway at jog so that if she came across anybody she would still have time to react before she ran into them. Sydney didn't have to wait long.

            Two guards rounded the corner in green uniforms. They were talking in a language she guessed to be Czech. Sydney reacted quickly. She kicked one in the stomach and punched the other in the face before he could even draw his gun. The guy she had punched hit the tile hard, but the guard she had kicked had recovered and was going for his gun. She reacted faster however and kicked him across the face knocking him out cold.

            Sydney suddenly felt a page slip out from underneath her shirt, and she grabbed it. Her eyes read over quickly what is said. To her surprise it was a debrief writing by Kendall.

            _Agent Sydney Bristow has made contact with me. She informed me that she was tortured and manipulated to believe that she was a woman named Julia Thorne. The intended brainwashing was ineffective and Agent Bristow has confirmed that she is willing to work as a double agent with the Covenant to investigate Simon Walker and the group's general threat to the United States. All information regarding this assignment will be divulged only to FBI Director Martin Landers. _

            Sydney felt her blood run cold. She had been a double agent and Kendall had known all along what she was doing. In fact _she_ had known what she was doing all along. Why in the world had she agreed to this, and why couldn't she remember any of it? And why was the FBI involved? Sydney glared at this paper. It answered less questions than it created. Sydney was now desperate to see what the rest of the folder contained, but she couldn't. Not until she got far away from here.

            She stuffed the paper back down her shirt before taking off down the nearest corridor. Occasionally she would meet some people or guards, but none of them gave her much trouble. She was getting a little worried about the security of this place. She could see cameras placed every few feet down various halls but none of them revealed whether or not they were functional. She was inclined to believe that they weren't because it seemed like she had been walking around the building for a good twenty minutes and no alarm had been sounded.

            Suddenly the sound of a gun firing caught her attention as the bullet landed over her head. _I spoke to soon._

            Unarmed and soon outnumbered, Sydney took off at a mad dash down the hall. A door began to come into her sight with "Emergency Exit" written in red over the door frame. Sydney ran into it at full force as the door slammed open. Thankfully she was on the ground level, as she took-off zigzagging across the barren landscape to avoid being stuck. The sunlight was a welcome light compared to the harsh fluorescents that occupied her room. Straight in front of her, the sunbeams gleamed off a chain link fence. She looked over her shoulder. Her only choice was to climb it. She climbed quickly and with the agility of a monkey. She never hesitated too long on any one wrung. She could hear the click-clack of bullets landing all around her, but never quite hitting their target. When she reached the top, she swung her leg over and jumped to the other side. She landed painfully in a heap when her legs failed to support the sudden force of her falling.

            Sydney rose quickly to her feet and was about to keep running when she felt the sharp pang of something hit her straight in her neck. Sydney turned and saw Anna's smiling face looking at her, a tranq gun in hand.

            "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?" Anna asked. Sydney blacked out before she had a chance to answer.


	17. Reminisces

**A/N**: Thank you Eyghon, Fair Cate, Natalie, and Grouchy for reviewing! Glad to know that I still have some loyal readers! Chapter 17 is up in no time flat, aren't you proud? No long waits this time! Oh, and one side note about this chapter. The coordinates that Sydney gives are completely fake. So fake that I don't even know where they lead to. So even if the location actually means that they're digging in the ocean when they're actually supposed to be digging on land, just go along with it. Thanks again!

**SPOILER ALERT**: If anyone is reading the Alias prequel series and has not yet read or plans on reading Infiltration, this chapter has major spoilers for the book! So do not read this chapter or skip over the part where Anna explains their history if you do not want to know what happens.

**Eyghon**: I knew that everyone was probably thinking Irina so that's why I wanted to do something different. I'm glad you're still reading though!

Chapter 17

            Vaughn had a team assembled in ten minutes flat. They arrived at Sydney's house to find no cars in the driveway and no visible signs of break-in. Vaughn felt his heart soar slightly. _Maybe it was Sydney who made the call, _he thought briefly, but the idea was dismissed just as quickly. Sydney would find better means to contact him if that was what she was doing. Besides, if he remembered correctly, the woman on the phone sounded completely different from her. Her voice had been quieter and softer, and maybe even slightly higher than Sydney's.

            Vaughn signaled part of the team to the back and held the other half to the front. When he was assured that they were in position, Vaughn led his team to the front door. He took a look at the knob, and didn't see any scratches around the edge, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He jiggled the knob slightly to determine whether or not it was locked. It was unlocked. He took a deep breath before he shouted, "Move in" into his com.

            Vaughn opened the door with one gloved hand and entered the familiar living room with his gun raised. He could hear the shattering of wood in the back and realized that they had to break down the door. Vaughn cringed slightly; he wasn't looking forward to explaining to Sydney why they had to replace her door.

            The team spread out and all rooms were searched, but every room turned up empty. Once the room had been secured, a forensics man began investigating the locks as Vaughn made his way over to the phone. The table it was sitting on had a drawer that was slightly open. Vaughn pulled it open and found various magazines, but on top of it all was a bumpy textured blue book with "Phone Book" written across it. He opened it and found that the only page with a slight bend in it was his name.

            He smiled when he saw that he was just entered as Vaughn, but frowned when he saw that his home number was replaced with the number he knew now. The one that had been his original number was crossed out so furiously that he could barely read it. His office number was also written above his new number. Vaughn felt his hand clench tightly on the book as he glared at his new number. He hated it now that he had to share it with Lauren and that he had caused Sydney so much pain.

            "Agent Vaughn." Vaughn looked up at the forensics guy. For some reason he couldn't recall the man's name.

            "Yes?"

            "It seems as if the caller used a lock pick to get in, but there were too many sets of prints on the knob to determine exactly who it was." Vaughn nodded dumbly then looked back down at the notebook he was holding.

            "Here, I want you to search this for prints. Hopefully there will only be two sets on them." _Sydney's and the intruder's._

            "Come on, guys, lets pack it up," he called to them. Whoever had called him probably had assumed that the line was being tapped and ran soon after the call had been completed. What puzzled Vaughn is why she had called him, and why she had left the phone book there. If she truly was hoping to get in touch with Sydney, it was likely that she would call again. _Unless she memorized the number._ Vaughn shuddered. All the evidence seemed to pointing to the idea that they were dealing with a spy.

            No matter how many times a person gets knocked out in their life, there really is no quick method to get over the aftermath. Sydney hated this groggy feeling that hindered her ability to think and react. Her tongue didn't seem to fit in her mouth and her limbs felt heavy. All she wanted to do was fall back asleep but most likely because of the drug, she wasn't able to.

            "Greetings," Anna said through her haze. Sydney opened her eyes dismayed to find herself in the same room as before. "You know the best form of torture they say is psychological. It can drive a person mad. But that, Sydney Bristow, was just _fun_." When Sydney didn't say anything Anna turned more serious and switched to Russian.

            "Do you remember how we first met?" Anna asked her fluently. Sydney didn't answer. "After all this time, all those missions, we never had time to reminisce." Sydney wasn't looking forward to this. She remembered quite clearly the first time she had met Anna, and after that date, she remembered hoping that she would never cross Anna's path again.

            "You went undercover for SD-9 into K-Directorate and met with Diana," Anna clucked her tongue. "You were only nineteen when she died. How young." There was no sympathy in Anna's voice. In fact, it had been Anna who had shot Diana, whose real name was Demetria, because they had discovered that she had been a mole for SD-9. In actuality, Petri Gregoran, the head of K-Directorate at the time had had no idea that Diana was the mole. Diana had saved Sydney's life.

            "Petri didn't see it that way," Sydney shot back in Russian. Anna's eyes flared. During that time period Anna had had a serious crush on her boss. Whether Anna really loved the man, or had intended to use him for her own needs Sydney would never know. In the end, because of Sydney's association with Diana, she too had become under suspect, but during her trial, she had been able to finger Anna as the traitor and trick Petri into backing her up.

            Anna suddenly smiled. "You know when I first saw you enter the office and introduced to me as Sasha Petrova, I saw the same expression in your eyes as I saw in every other person in the office: fear. I thought that first mission we went on, even with you just doing tech, would kill you because you were so young and naïve. But the minute you walked out the doors of K-Directorate alive I knew I had a formidable opponent and that we would meet again. Now here we are. Both of our past alliances lie in ruins but we're still fighting for the truth. Now, I know how much these past few minutes disagree, but you of course know that I am not a talker." Anna ran a hand through Sydney's hair as Sydney stared daggers at Anna.

            "So tell me Sydney," Anna said lowering her voice down to a whisper. "Where is the final Rambaldi artifact?"

            "Up your ass," Sydney said with challenging eyes and a satisfied smile. Anna as if expecting such an answer pulled out her gun and held it to Sydney's temple.

            "Guess again," Anna growled.

            "Sark has it," Sydney said unflinchingly. Excitement filled Anna's eyes for a moment before she flung the gun away from Sydney's temple and shot her in the leg. Sydney's body flinched and she gave a cry of pain.

            "I hate twenty questions, Sydney. I'll give you a chance to reconsider," Anna said as she re-holstered the gun and left the room.

            Vaughn hated the idea of not being at the office, but he had to give Weiss credit for keeping his mind off things. Yeah, he had to thank Weiss and the shot of tequila that sat newly refilled in front of him. He had successfully turned away from the dark ages two years ago when he would sit at home with vodka and drink it all up alone. Tonight however, Vaughn had no intention of drinking away his worries. He just wanted an out. A way to put what other wise would be nervous foot-tapping to ease, and that was where Weiss came in.

            Eric Weiss had to know every bartender in town. When they had arrived he had asked their bartender, Jeff was his name, how his three kids were doing and what his wife thought of that new thirty-two inch screen TV he had bought on a splurge because it had been on sale. Seconds later Weiss was chattering on about a guy name Vinny who tended drinks at some place called "Pops." Vaughn however, was intrigued. It was the same sort of feeling of normalcy that he could only get in a few places. One major place that came to mind was the hockey rink. The CIA could never take away his childhood memories as a kid playing hockey.

            "So do I provide relief or what?" Weiss asked grinning.

            "You take the cake," Vaughn said giving him a sideways glance. He found himself tensing. He didn't feel good about sitting at a bar drinking when Sydney was somewhere in the world, probably with his wife, possibly being tortured. Vaughn hated all the possible scenarios he could conjure up in his head of Sydney being tortured. He grabbed his glass of tequila in pain.

            Vaughn heard Weiss sigh as a bottle of port came into focus on the shelf behind the bar. "Well, it was a good idea," Weiss grumbled.

            "What?" Vaughn asked as he saw the money Weiss had thrown on the counter.

            "You're impossible. I can't even get you to focus on something as trivial as drinking! Come on, we're going back."

            "No, it was working, I just…I'm worried about her."

            Weiss looked at him with understanding. "I know. I am too. C'mon, let's go." Vaughn picked up his last glass of tequila and was prepared to finish it in one swig when his phone rang.

            "I bet you a round that its Lauren," Weiss said as Vaughn pulled it open.

            "Vaughn," he answered as he glared at Weiss.

            "Hey, honey, I got your message," Lauren's British accent filled the line. He cringed. He had once found that accent adorable. Weiss meanwhile winked and nodded that he had guessed right. Vaughn quickly pressed two.

            "Sorry, I almost dropped the phone," he said quickly to explain the noise.

            "So, an old friend, huh? Must be pretty important for you to call me for the cufflinks? Have I met him?" she asked.

            "No, we go back to high school. He went to Penn State after we graduated. Besides, you know I would look for any excuse just to hear from you. Any update on when you'll be home?"

            "Well, they've finally found a replacement to lead the conference, but it still might be a day or two."

            "I miss you," Vaughn said forcefully making his voice low.

            "I miss you too. I'm anxious to come back home."

            "Good-bye," Vaughn said prepared to hang up, but Lauren's laugh stopped him.

            "Don't you want to know where the cufflinks are?"

            "Nope, I found them," Vaughn said with a fake laugh. How could he have been so stupid as to forget the cufflinks?

            "Good, because I had no idea," Lauren laughed again. "Love you."

            "Love you, too," Vaughn replied before he hung up. He looked at Weiss. He was eager now to head back to the JTF. They finally had a lead.

            "Wow, you deserve an Academy Award for that performance," Weiss said. Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Well, actually, Syd deserves the Academy Award for deceiving Sloane for so many years, but you definitely deserve a Grammy or something," Weiss continued. Vaughn however had already turned his back on his friend and was heading towards the door.

            "You still owe me a round!" Weiss shouted after him, but his words were lost. "Oh never mind. I'll just drink this one," Weiss said as he grabbed Vaughn's untouched tequila glass and finished it before following his friend out the doors.

            Sydney didn't remember when she blacked out. In fact, the only reason that she did know she had blacked out was the fact that she was in a different room and she had no idea how she got there.

            It was a white room, same as before, but a large machine to one side was measuring a heartbeat. It took her a moment to realize that it was her own. There were no cabinets like there had been in the other room. She was still strapped down to the same kind of chair as before, and unfortunately her leg still throbbed.

            "Hurts doesn't it?" Lauren asked with a lopsided grin. Sydney looked over to her left. She hadn't realized Lauren was in the room.

            "Yes," Sydney answered. She didn't know what compelled her to answer. Then realization spread through her body like a cold breeze. They had injected her with a truth serum.

            "She's ready," Lauren said to someone to Sydney's right. Sark suddenly appeared into her line of vision before he left the room. "We have a few minutes," Lauren said turning her attention back to Sydney.

            "Tell me, do you love Agent Vaughn?" Lauren asked with pleasure.

            "Yes," Sydney grudgingly felt herself answer. She hated being manipulated.

            "Did you know that he was the one who gave you up to the NSC?"

            Sydney's eyes narrowed as she wished she didn't have any restraints to restrict her from killing Lauren at that moment. "You're lying," Sydney answered honestly. The lines on the heart monitor also increased. Lauren seemed to be enjoying Sydney's reaction.

            "He did. He told the NSC that you killed Lazarey. It was because of Vaughn that you had to hide. And you know it too," Lauren said smiling. Sydney did know it. Just when she was at the moment of defending Vaughn's honor, she had remembered his awkwardness around her. She now understood all those nervous moments when Vaughn had seemed about to tell her something important. This had been Vaughn's secret. Vaughn had betrayed her.

            The lines on the monitor nearly doubled in height but shortened in distance. Lauren seeming satisfied by this reaction pulled back and seemed content with waiting for whatever the next phase was. The wait was short. Sark walked in followed by Anna.

            "So Agent Bristow, we'll start easy and work our way up. Does that sound good to you?" Anna asked.

            "Yes," Sydney answered without seeming to have any control over her mouth. Anna just smiled.

            "Let's begin. What's your name?"

            "Sydney Bristow."

            "What are the names of your parents?"

            "Jack and Laura Bristow."

            "Where did you go to college?"

            "UCLA."

            "What agency recruited you while you were in school?"

            "SD-6."

            "What agency do you currently work for?" Sydney fought hard to prevent from answering this question. If she were in enemy hands and they didn't already know what agency she worked for, this is the one question she couldn't afford to answer. However, this situation was different. Everyone in this room already knew she worked for the CIA.

            "The CIA."

            "What agency were you working for as a double agent for two years?" There was more of a delay between this question than there were the others. She was starting to fight the drug, but besides that, this question presented information that she otherwise wouldn't have known unless she viewed that one single piece of paper.

            "The Covenant."

            "Where did you hide the final Rambaldi device?" Sydney tried to let the answer come into her mind like all the others, but it didn't happen. No location, no coordinates, no nothing. There was just one name that kept appearing, Nadia. Sydney allowed her lips to form the beginning of Nadia, but she changed the words just moments before they left her lips. "North 63, East 32."

            Anna raised one eyebrow at Sydney, and Sydney began to wonder how long she had been thinking about Nadia and who she was. She seemed to be thinking this over as she glanced at the heart monitor for confirmation. It had slowed down considerably from the news that Lauren had so gently broken to her.

            "If your wrong, Sydney Bristow," Anna warned. "You're going to regret ever being born." Sydney looked at the fire burning in Anna's eyes as she prayed that she wouldn't be here long enough for Anna to fore-fill her threat.


	18. Saving Protection

**A/N**: So sorry once again. The summer is supposed to be a break, right? Well, mine has yet to give me any free time. My parents must think that I'm crazy taking my laptop into my room at eleven-thirty at night just so I can add a few paragraphs to this. Well, anyway, I regret to inform you all that I'm leaving for Europe on Thursday for fifteen days, so I won't be able to add-on for at least that amount of time. I'm really sorry. But I realized I haven't thanked my reviewers since Chapter 12, so I'm taking the time to do that once again, in the hope that I will still get old reviewers to come back, and new ones to join. Thank you all!

**fuzzier145**: Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you, but I don't think my info is inaccurate. Tell me what you think is wrong so I can fix it please.

**Grouchy, kiki, Natalie**: Relax, Vaughn will try and save Sydney, but I'm in no shape or form ready for it to end there. Oh no, I promise you, you have a LOT to look forward too!

**Eyghon and Sara**: I haven't decided how, but I'll see what I can do about bringing Irina into the story.

Mallory (x4), Piscean, Maggie (x2), SunnE1, ImmortallyAlias (x3), serendipity112233 (x9), jennycraig10 (x6), Jinet (x5), Kiki (x3), Stephi (x4), speed, Total Vaughn Lover (x3), donnatellaMarks (x2), midnightqueen6 (x4), Mary Kate 113 (x3), anonymous (x2), star16 (x10), spinach, Agent Katy, Brynne, Delordra (x2), Star Mage1, Alicia, Kristal, sallene (x3), Elora-18, leo's l'il sista, Haley, Agent Elektra (x3), neptunestar (x2), I heart ALIAS, supergirl14, SlonessIZtheWAYtoGO89, Chaosti, American Rhapsody, J.Dy, Ms.MV (x2), Terin, Coffee Crazy, liz, knX3571, Collen, kat, Lady Prongs of Rohan (x4), Natalie (x6), Ms. Vaughn (x2), Fair Cate (x3), oOspuffy4everOo (x2), Kris, Roonie, CSI3, Vanessa, Sara (x2), SVU-Watcher14 (x9), hannahbanana, Eyghon (x2), Grouchy (x2), and fuzzier145.

And the winner is, **star16** with **ten reviews**! **Star16** will receive **ten cyber cookies** for her appreciated reviews! I encourage all of you to review as much as you can to earn cyber cookies!

**P.S.**: So no one is confused about the "18181818" thing, they just serve as dividers.

Chapter 18

            "We've successfully located Lauren Reed," Dixon announced to the group. "Her last phone call to Agent Vaughn was traced to this facility in Poland. It was once a genetic research facility, but once the Polish government found out that testing was being done on humans, the facility was shut down and taken over by the government. It is our belief that the Covenant has paid off government officials to obtain use of this building. If this is true, it would be a worthy assumption to believe that Sydney may be a prisoner in this facility. As a result, only a small tactical team will be sent to Poland to ensure her safe return. Agent Weiss, Agent Vaughn, you two will be part of a team of five led by Jack Bristow. Your plane will leave tonight." The agents present in the room made a move to rise but Dixon motioned for them to be seated.

            "On another note, in correlation with the person who broke into Agent Bristow's house we found this." Agent Dixon used his remote to make a slide appear on the white screen behind him. A picture of a young girl who looked to be in her early to mid-twenties appeared on the screen. She had beautiful dark hair with a soft face but troubled eyes.

            "Her first name is Nadia but her real last name is unknown. She was adopted and cared for by the King family, but there is no record of Nadia's continuous use of that name. She was later recruited by the Argentine government and trained as a spy." Dixon paused and faced the group as if preparing them for what he was about to say. "The fingerprints from the phone book recovered from Agent Bristow's home revealed two things. One is that Nadia is the one who broke into Agent Bristow's house and called the CIA." Dixon hit the next button on the controller and a new photo appeared with two sets of figure prints. Vaughn analyzed them closely. Now he was no expert on fingerprints, but the two sets looked very similar.

            "On the left is the thumb print of Nadia. On the right is the thumbprint of Sydney Bristow. Research is still developing on this kind of identification, but researchers believe that those family members who are linked hereditarily will receive similar fingerprints characteristic of the mother, the father, or sometimes both. From a brief but conclusive analysis of the two sets of fingerprints it appears as if Agent Bristow and Nadia are related." Vaughn stared at Dixon as if he were insane before turning his gaze to Jack. Jack had always been good at hiding his emotions, but this time the shock was evident on his face.

            "That's insane," Jack finally said to break the silence. "Sydney does not have any other siblings."

            "Further analysis will be done, of course, but our researchers are assured that the two fingerprints are too similar to be coincidental," Dixon stated.

            "Well they're wrong! You can't make such a big assertion on such under developed technology!" Jack shouted angrily.

            "I'm sorry, Jack." Dixon's voice dripped with sympathy and compassion. It was a tone that Jack hated to hear. It was so condescending. He knew for a fact that he and Irina had not had another child. That had to mean that Irina had had an affair. Of all the ways Jack had pictured Irina betraying him, having an affair had been the least likely of all his assumptions. She had after all, been ordered to marry him and create a life with him. Why would she ruin her mission for something as trivial as an affair? He couldn't believe it. He needed more proof, not some techie going on about fingerprints. Jack couldn't stay in this room listening to this. Without a word to Dixon or any one else, he left the room.

            Dixon cleared his throat. "Agent Vaughn, if for some reason Nadia contacts you again, trace the call as before." Vaughn nodded. "As for the rest of you, I want you to back trace and find information for me on Nadia. Dismissed."

            Vaughn's head was swimming. First Sydney disappears, then Lauren turns out to be Covenant, and now Sydney might have a sister. What else could go horribly wrong?

18181818

            As soon as Vaughn entered the house he filled with dread. He instantly regretted not having remembered to call the neighbors and ask them to take Donovan outside during his prolonged stay away from home. The house smelled worse then a pasture of cow manure. Walking into the living room he saw the pile of poop sitting there like a giant stain. Donovan was nowhere in sight. That was typical of him, especially when he knew he did something bad, even if he really had to go.  

            "Donovan?" he called through the house as he looked in the pantry for some plastic bags Lauren always liked to save from grocery stores. He pulled out a white bottle that had something like "Nature's Miracle" on it that was designed specifically for "accidents" created by animals. However, Vaughn was confused on how anything that smelled like chemicals in such a way that the contents of this bottle did, could be natural. He also didn't like pondering on the alternative meaning of the title that induced that accidents were miracles.

            With a scrunched up nose he picked up the poop with one bagged hand before flipping it inside out so that he could tie up the bag. Then he poured some "Nature's Miracle" on the spot, rubbed it off, and then poured some more on to let it sit. With a sigh he stood up from his knees and took the waste to the outdoor trashcan. Vaughn shook his head. _If this is because I have expressed some desire for normalcy, _Vaughn thought. _I take it back. _

            Vaughn walked back inside, washed his hands, and then went upstairs while calling for Donovan. He suddenly heard his anxious little bark coming from outside. Vaughn instantly changed his direction and saw his little brown dog jumping up and down against the sliding glass door. Vaughn reached over to unlock it when he realized it was already done.

            "How did you get outside, boy?" Vaughn asked as Donovan walked into the room wagging his tail. The wagging stopped however when the dog seemed to catch scent of the air and his tail fell between his legs, then to Vaughn's surprise he started barking.

            "You should really take better care of your dog." Vaughn turned around with his gun pointing at the source of the voice. Nadia was standing there in a simple pair of jeans and a red cotton short-sleeved shirt that seemed a little too big. Her dark hair rested at her shoulders. She looked even younger in real life.

            "Nadia," he murmured, unsure of whether or not he needed to keep his gun raised.

            "So the CIA knows about me," she stated looking surprised.

            "Why do you want to talk to Sydney?" Vaughn demanded.

            "Because I am her sister," Nadia answered simply.

            "Who is your father?"

            "I don't know, but you can put that away," she said gesturing to the gun. Vaughn looked at her warily before slowly lowering his weapon to his side.

            "Why did you come to me?"

            "She's mentioned you before. It seemed as if you were the only one she could trust."

            "When has she mentioned me to you? She's never mentioned you before."

            "While she was working for the Covenant."

            "What?" Vaughn asked startled. This was new information to him.

            "No, it's my turn. Where is Sydney?"

            "I'll answer that when you tell me more about Sydney working for the Covenant."

            Nadia sighed. "Two years ago she was captured by the Covenant. She was tortured until she agreed to become a woman named Julia Thorne. She fooled them into believing that they had successfully reconditioned her when she was only pretending to be the person they wanted her to be. She was really working under an agent of the FBI. She never told me his name. We met in a research building in San Janiro, Spain. She had been sent on some mission by the Covenant that involved downloading information on new weaponry that the Spanish were developing when she found that someone on the server was looking up information on Irina Derevko. At the time, with no conclusive evidence to go on, I believed that Irina was my mother. A source had led me to the facility where she had once done dealings with a man who worked there. The lead proved to be a bust, but it led me to Sydney. It wasn't till later that we met again, but we figured out that we were sisters. We've kept contact until the last few months." Nadia finished.

            Vaughn looked at Nadia in bewilderment. Why had Sydney worked for the Covenant while all her friends presumed her to be dead? Why hadn't the CIA been notified that a CIA agent was under the control of the FBI? And the question of who Nadia's father was still burned into Vaughn skull.

            "Now tell me. Where is Sydney?" Nadia asked tiredly.

            "The Covenant has her. She was captured during a mission. The CIA believes she's in Poland."

            "Oh, God," Nadia said closing her eyes. Vaughn watched her curiously. He knew that the situation was bad, but Nadia's reaction suddenly made it seem a lot worse.

            "What?" Vaughn asked.

            "What's the CIA's plan?" Nadia asked urgently as if she hadn't heard Vaughn.

            "They're sending in a team tonight."

            "Are you apart of it?"

            "Yes."

            "Good, then I'll call you when you get back," Nadia said turning to leave.

            "Wait, why don't you turn yourself into the CIA? You have inside information to the Covenant that we need. Not to mention that you can explain Sydney's two years working with the Covenant to her."

            "What?" Nadia asked suddenly stopping.

            "Sydney doesn't remember what happened during the two years while she was in the Covenant's custody. That's probably why she hasn't made contact with you. She doesn't remember you exist," Vaughn said almost thoughtfully. The words hit Nadia at home and she looked pained with indecision.

            "I can't turn myself in. It would endanger my life as well as Sydney's," Nadia said sadly.

            "How?" Vaughn asked confused.

            "I can't explain that now, but trust me Agent Vaughn, the Covenant can not know that I exist. If the CIA needs any information just contact me by e-mailing this account," Nadia said as searched for a piece of paper to write on and a pen. She found an envelope and Vaughn handed her a pen. "I'll check it regularly. But you must keep the fact that you've heard from me a secret from the general public. Please, you must keep me a secret from the Covenant."

            "Okay," Vaughn said uncomfortably.

            "Thank you, and please bring my sister back." Nadia's brown eyes watered slightly as they looked into his own green ones.

            "I will," Vaughn said with determination. Then she was gone.

18181818

            "The CIA got an Echlon intercept yesterday," Dixon said addressing the remaining agents who would be working tech from back home while Vaughn, Weiss, and Jack were away. "After decoding it we discovered that it was a conversation between Hendriki and untraceable contact outside the Covenant." Dixon paced along the front sides of the crescent moon table as he spoke. "Their conversation was Rambaldi. Specifically, it related to our unknown contact's inquiry of something called the Passenger. Apparently, Hendriki didn't know anything about the Passenger, which tells us that the Covenant knows nothing about the Passenger. I want to keep it that way. We are to search every lead until we find out what this Passenger is so that we can get it before the Covenant. Dismissed."

18181818

            "What's on site?" Agent Jack Bristow demanded from his hiding spot outside the research center in Poland. Jack and his team of three while two worked tech, only had a few hundred feet between them and Sydney Bristow. Unfortunately, since Jack was leading the team there were was barely a foot between him and Vaughn.

            Jack had been thoroughly irritated after having to deal with the idea that his wife had cheated on him and Sydney had a sister. In fact, the old rule of "don't speak unless spoken to" seemed to be the only way to keep the mission flowing smoothly. Vaughn knew at some points during the plane ride Jack had been singling him out with his penetrating glare as if he knew that Vaughn had a secret, but under no circumstances was Vaughn going to inform him that he had met Sydney's sister.

            "We've got two guards to your right and one on your left," Weiss responded.

            "Get ready to loop the feed." Jack looked up and turned his attention to them.

            "Agent Vaughn and I will take out the two guards on the right, you'll cover the one on the left," Jack instructed Vaughn and Agent Ryan Landers, another senior officer who was younger than Jack but older than Vaughn. Jack removed a small pen sized utensil from his pocket and pushed the sliding lever up and a nice pink laser popped out. Jack put the laser to the metal gate and began making a half oval big enough for them to fit through.

            Before any of the three guards had a chance to shout out warnings to the others, the three agents had successfully fired their silenced rifles and knocked the three men out cold. From the little distance left to reach the door he could tell that a key card was needed to open it. Jack ran over to one of the fallen men and searched his pockets for any card that would open it. He found it tucked down slightly in the man's breast pocket where the blood was just beginning to spread. Without a second thought, Jack stood up with the card in hand and headed for the door.

            "Is the feed looped?" Jack asked as he placed the card in the slot and pulled it out again, waiting for it to turn green.

            "Yes. Hey do any of you know anything about the Passenger?" Weiss asked. "Base Ops just phoned in telling us not to divulge any information about the Passenger."

            Vaughn glanced over at Jack as he pulled opened the door. Jack seemed to hesitate slightly. "No, what does the CIA know?"

            "Nothing. They heard the name in a conversation off Echlon. That's all I know." Jack ran into the building and crouched before a three-way intersection in the hallway.

            "I need direction," Jack said changing the conversation.

            "Uh, take a left, but move quickly. We've got a lot of movement near the middle of the building."

            "What kind of movement? How many?" Jack demanded as the cautiously took the left turn around the corner.

            "I'm counting three."

            "We're closing in."

18181818

            Sydney Bristow was thoroughly confused. Sark and Lauren had rushed in the room just a few moments ago, and were hurriedly strapping cuffs across her ankles and hands. Neither of them said a word as they did this as Sydney waited for any opportunity to which she could escape. As soon as she was cuffed, Sark undid the cuffs that held her to the chair as Lauren removed her gun and pointed it directly at Sydney.

            "I won't hesitate," Lauren warned.

            "Let's go," Sark said as he pulled Sydney up to her feet. Sydney swayed slightly as she put her full weight on her feet. She thought her knees would buckle from the lack of food and the constant beatings and drugs.

            "Move!" Lauren ordered as she pushed the gun barrel into her lower back. The force almost knocked her over but Sark grabbed her arm before she fell. Just as quickly however, he pulled her towards the door. They opened slowly. Sark peered around the corner and when he was assured that no one was present, he pushed Sydney into the hall and then followed her close behind. Lauren covered Sark's back.

            They made it only about ten feet down the hall before Sydney heard shots. Sark pushed her forward. Sydney's chains bumped uncomfortably around her ankles as she increased her pace, but since she was able to look around to see who she was running from she decided to keep moving forward. That was at least until she heard a voice calling her name down the corridor.

            "Sydney!" It was Vaughn. Relief, love, and anger all overtook her in that single moment of speech. Sydney's pace slowed considerably as she struggled to turn around and see his face. Sark however, was preventing this as he pushed her forward. Lauren was also doing a good job at blocking her vision by keeping her back to Sydney as she rained bullets down upon her hopeful rescuers.

            Sydney glanced forward and saw them pass the door marked "Stairs" as they headed towards the set of elevators. Sark quickly pushed both the up and the down arrows and waited impatiently as Lauren fended off the invaders. As soon as the up arrow appeared Sark practically threw Sydney in as he called for Lauren. The elevator doors shut just as Sydney caught a glimpse of Vaughn rounding the corner.

            They rode the elevator to the twelfth level, the level below the rooftop. As Sydney assumed they got off the twelfth floor and then took the stairs to the rooftop. Sark kept an arm on Sydney all the way up as she stumbled and tripped on the steps because of her chains. Lauren kept an eye on her the whole time for any movements that looked suspicious or planned.

            On top of the rooftop a helicopter was waiting for them. Sark helped lift Sydney in as Lauren kept guard. Once Sydney was on board, Lauren jumped in and slammed the side door shut. As soon as they were off the ground Sark lifted Sydney into a chair and strapped her in. Sydney's face however was all smiles.

            "The CIA knows," Sydney said grinning as she stared straight at Lauren. "Vaughn knows you betrayed him now."

            Lauren didn't say a word, but a second later Lauren got up with her gun in hand, and with a smooth quick motion hit Sydney in the head with it and Sydney's world went black.


	19. Nadia

**A/N**: Aren't you guys proud? I wrote this chapter on the plane to London because my TV didn't work. It just took me a little while to type it up, and of course, get back into my time zone. My trip however was fantastic. If any of you ever have the opportunity to go on Ambassador of Music programs, take it. You'll be exhausted, but you'll have a blast! Thank you all for your reviews! I even got to read some of them in a Cyber Café in Switzerland! Anyway, so on with the show!

**SPOILER ALERT**: Once again I've made only slight references to the Alias Prequel series of Infiltration. And if anyone hasn't read any books from the series, you should at least read that one.

**Kiki**: Oh no, someone get some smelling salts! Or a new update? Hehehehe…

**Neptunestar**: Sorry 'bout that little mistake with Donovan. I'll go back in fix it later. And you're right, I don't update enough, but I'll see what I can do about that. Intrigued?

**Fair Cate**: Thank you!

Chapter 19 

            "Hendriki is dead," Dixon announced to the group of agents that included the five people who had been on the unsuccessful Poland mission. Vaughn still couldn't get out of his mind the sight of the black helicopter floating away with Sydney inside. They had been so close.

            "He was found dead in one of the rooms in Poland. Obvious signs of torture were evident. We are to assume that whatever Hendriki knew about the Passenger the Covenant now knows too. Unfortunately we can't be sure how much they do know, but our research has provided little in uncovering this particular Rambaldi mystery. As a result, every available man will focus on the Passenger."

            Vaughn's eyebrows narrowed angrily as the creases on his forehead deepened. "What about Sydney? We can't just forget about her! We need to track her down."

            Dixon sighed. "Believe me, Sydney is a top priority, but the Covenant isn't looking for information from the CIA. They're looking for something that only Sydney can provide. My guess is that Sydney may know what the Passenger is and how to find it. If that's the case, the two missions will coincide."

            "That's a pretty big assumption," Vaughn said standing. "But okay, let's say that Sydney does know something about the Passenger. Why should we wait for the Covenant to torture her so that they find the Passenger first only to leave Sydney for dead when they've got what they want?"

            "Because," Dixon said sternly, "we have no other choice." Dixon stepped close to Vaughn so that they were only a few inches apart. "I know what happens to agents in the field, Agent Vaughn. Not only have I seen it, but I've been through it myself. I am one of the last people who ever wants to even imagine Sydney going through any of that. But because Poland was a bust, we now have to wait for Sark and Lauren to resurface before we can track down Sydney. It sucks, but in this life, when we need time, it isn't there, and we don't it drives us crazy."

            Vaughn stared back into Dixon's eyes and fell back into his seat quietly. Every word Dixon had said was correct, he just hated every moment of it.

19191919

            Anna Espinosa was pissed. They had spent three days digging in the coordinates that Sydney had given them and had found nothing. Anna should have known that even under a truth serum, Sydney Bristow would not give up the coordinates so easily.

            Anna couldn't help but smile as she thought of her arch nemesis. They had been through so much together, and both had numerous opportunities to kill the other, but surprisingly, neither had done so. Anna couldn't really explain why that was. Here she had Sydney in her custody, and she had already led Anna astray. Under normal circumstance, Anna would have killed her hostage and begun looking for another source for her information. Sydney however, was different. Not only did she and Anna have a history, but she was also leverage against the CIA. If Anna had to resort to a ransom situation she would, but she was hoping that another method would arise since ransoming was not only time consuming, but deadly for both sides.

            She suddenly looked down as the LCD screen of her cell phone illuminated and vibrated silently.

            "Yes?" Anna inquired, keeping her tone slightly irritated.

            "I've got a lead that may interest you," Sark responded in his attractive British accent. Anna never understood how he had even gotten involved with the Russians to begin with, but his loyalties, though flexible under life-threatening situations, were as strong as one could possibly get in a business where people are taught to trust no one.

            "I'm listening."

            "Agent Bristow murmured a name during a period of unconsciousness," Sark said slightly smug but slightly perplexed as well.

            "What name?"

            "Nadia." Anna leaned forward in her chair, invisibly to Sark.

            "Neither myself nor Lauren have heard of Nadia before," Sark continued.

            "Did she say anything else?" Anna asked urgently. This may turn out to be the lead she needed.

            "Unfortunately, no, but during whatever dream she seemed to be having, she was shouting it quite urgently."

            "I want you to research this Nadia and get back to me when you find something _useful_." Anna let the word hand there. In this line of work "useful" could be anything from a sort of bargaining tool to the source of information in itself.

            "There's one other thing," Sark said somewhat hesitantly. "There was a CIA raid on our Poland facility."

            "And?" Anna demanded sharply.

            "We're heading to Moscow."

            "So am I to assume that Sydney is still in your custody?" Anna asked.

            "Yes."

            "Good. Then I'll see you in Moscow when I have finished here. And Sark," Anna said as an after thought. "I want you to identify our leak and plug it up."  
            "It's already been taken care of."

19191919

            Vaughn shivered slightly as he paced in a damp alley in downtown Los Angeles. He had contacted Nadia through the e-mail account that she had given him and she had replied back with a simple address and the word "alone" immediately following. Vaughn wasn't looking forward to telling Nadia that Sydney had not come home and that the CIA's main concern right now was finding the Passenger. Not to mention that Vaughn got no gratification in finding Hendriki dead, because in the end, Lauren had still gotten away unharmed and Sydney was still in her custody. Not to mention that Hendiki was becoming a good source of information on Covenant activities.

            Vaughn had pondered on what he would do when he met his "wife" face-to-face after finding out her secret. In fact, he had had no problem returning the fire that was being thrown so mercilessly onto him. Vaughn didn't think at that moment he would have any greater enjoyment than seeing one of his bullets darken Lauren's chest as she fell to her knees pleading for her pathetic life. But not only had the woman he wanted to see die by his own hands get away, but so did the woman he wanted to embrace in his arms. This only increased his rage.

            "Hey," a voice said quietly form the darkness. Vaughn looked up startled as his eyes focused on the shadowed figure blurred by the falling dusk.

            "Hi," Vaughn responded awkwardly. There was a moment of silence, as neither of them knew what to say like two friends who hadn't seen each other for a long time.

            "Nice place," Vaughn said with a small smile.

            "I figured we could handle anyone who crossed our path if such an event were to occur," Nadia said smiling back. Another moment passed and all traces of smiles and laughter disappeared.

            "Sydney didn't come back, did she?" Nadia asked suddenly.

            "No, Lauren and Sark got away and our source that had been inquiring about the passenger was killed." Vaughn answered. The moment he said those words however, something passed across her eyes, and to his surprise it looked like relief, but in the darkness it was too difficult to be certain.

            "What's the CIA's next move?" Nadia inquired.

            "It's not Sydney," Vaughn muttered bitterly. They're focused on the Passenger."

            Nadia was silent. Vaughn had a feeling that Nadia knew something about the passenger that he didn't, but he had no reason not to trust her at this point, but of course, he had no reason to trust her either.

            "So what's _our_ next move?" Vaughn coaxed ignoring his desire to ask her what she was hiding.

            "I'll ask some of my contacts who have dealings with the Covenant to see if they've detected any movements. I recommend that you focus on the Passenger."

            "What? Why?" Vaughn asked, the disbelief apparent on his face.

            "First of all, we want you to remain active at the CIA. We can't let your position be compromised whether it's by you getting killed, capture, fired, or put on suspension for a rogue mission. Second of all, the Covenant now knows that we're onto them. They're going to be watching the CIA more closely. I don't want them scared into hiding. Sydney is safer if the CIA focuses on the Passenger."

            "And what makes you think that you can get around without the Covenant knowing?" Vaughn shot back childishly, but he was angry that he was being forced to sit behind a desk and do nothing.

            Nadia's eyes narrowed. "Because the Covenant doesn't know about me, and my sources are more…discreet than the CIA's at times. Look Agent Vaughn, I know you're frustrated, but we're going to have to trust each other if this is going to work."

            Vaughn sighed. "You're right. I just…I just want all this to end."

            "It will," Nadia said, her voice softening. "But until then, we will have to work with caution. I'll contact you within a few days. Hopefully with news."

            "Hopefully."

19191919

            There was no one that Sydney had ever wanted to kill in her life more than Lauren Reed. Not only had she taken Vaughn from her, hurt him emotionally, and Sydney physically, but she was standing in front of Sydney now with an overly confident smile on her face that made any happy thoughts about the CIA discovering Lauren's secret go away. Not to mention that she was waking up with a splitting headache. However, as she looked around, she saw that her setting was quite different from her previous one, though in some ways it was the same.

            The white walls were gone, and in their place was a sickly green colored layer of paint that no person in their right mind would even decorate a room with. The floor was concrete, and lacking the distinguished white tile that had made the previous room feel somewhat sanitary. Cabinets decorated the left wall in the same grotesque color as the wall, and a sink that was once white had been dyed a light beige color.

            "Glad to see you're awake, Agent Bristow," Lauren said standing up from a worn brown chair.

            "You know, when I heard that I would be working next to the famous Sydney Bristow who almost single-handedly took down the Alliance, I thought I would be in for a challenge. Unfortunately, I'm finding your abilities to be less developed than I expected. In fact," Lauren said standing by Sydney's restrained feet. "You have three major weaknesses as an agent. Your love for your friends, especially Michael Vaughn, your stubbornness, and the fact that you talk in your sleep." Sydney froze. She knew that talking in her sleep had been one of her major weaknesses, but only once before did she remember it ever compromising her position, and oddly enough it was during the time that she was working undercover with K-Directorate. While sleeping in the medical wing after having passed out on her first and only mission while working at K-Directorate she had inadvertently said her real name and K-Directorate's tech guy had overheard. Thankfully however, he was willing to help her escape.

            The only other time she could recall talking in her sleep was actually one of Sydney's fonder memories. When both she and Vaughn were quarantined to the CIA's medical wing while being tested for a disease they may have caught in Taipei, she had awoken to find Vaughn staring at her. He then told her that while she had been sleeping she had murmured the words "Don't frost the pie," over and over again. Unfortunately, Sydney couldn't remember that dream well enough to comprehend how "Don't frost the pie" fit in.

            However, after her experience with K-Directorate, Sydney had specifically requested the CIA to help her in techniques to avoid revelations during periods of sub- consciousness, so when Lauren had said that was one of her weaknesses, Sydney had no choice but to agree.

            Lauren seemed to be enjoying Sydney's unsettled discomfort, but she soon raised Sydney's anxiety level a few more notches.

            "Who is Nadia?" Lauren remained at Sydney's feet but she crossed her arms in satisfaction as if she had cornered Sydney into a trap.

            "I have no idea," Sydney answered honestly, but she knew that all the honesty in the world wasn't going to make Lauren Reed believe her.

            "I was hoping you'd say that," Lauren said as she turned her back on Sydney and opened one of the cabinets. This time she didn't remover any taser or any other crude form of torture. In her hand was a simple headset that was hooked up to a machine. The two circles that completely covered the ears were blue and padded. The long band that conned the two earpieces was black and looked to be made out of some sort of hard plastic.

            "Since you're so good at avoiding the truth serum, I think it's time we tried out this new toy. It will put you to sleep with low sounding tones that will help us tune into your subconscious. You could call it an electrical truth serum from the technology generation."

            Sydney filled with dread. Not only had they figured out she had give the wrong coordinated, but they had decided to target her most uncontrollable weakness.


	20. The Passenger

**A/N**: Well, here's the next update! Not even a week has passed! Aren't you proud? Millions of thanks once again to those who reviewed!

**Grouchy**: Thank you, I did!

**Carmindy**: Sorry, that was a typo. I try to search my chapters for mistakes before I post, but sometimes I miss a few. It's supposed to be "closing eyes."

**Tina**: He better not be! No J.J. Abrams wouldn't do that. Vaughn is a very important character in Alias. I actually heard that Will wasn't coming back, not Vaughn.

**Eyghon**: I think the closest thing to what you're trying to say is "This rocks." That's the only slang I can think off. I'm glad you like it, and who knows, I am thinking about putting Irina in, I just haven't figured out exactly how.

**WARNING**: There is some sexual content in this chapter. It's not too bad, but I felt you should be warned.

Chapter 20

If frustration was high at the Rotunda, anxiety was higher. Jack Bristow had spent the last couple days in the same suit and was so irritable, that even Dixon had stopped giving him reassurances.

Vaughn was caught in the same position. Now and then between the dead ends on the search for the Passenger, he would call some of his sources and ask for updates, but Covenant activity was quiet. It was as if they had disappeared off the face of the Earth. To top it off, it had been five days since he was last in contact with Nadia. He had left a couple e-mails demanding updates, but she had yet to reply.

Vaughn was ready to scream. It had been nine days since Sydney had been kidnapped. From a nine-day point of being MIA there was usually only continuous decline. A sudden ache bean to tremble through his body as he remembered the sight of her house burnt and filled with ashes.

Vaughn leaned back in his chair while holding an uncapped blue pen to his check as it unknowingly gave himself a slightly discolored freckle. Slowly he opened his eyes before throwing his pen down on a blank pad of paper. His dark blue coat jacket was thrown unceremoniously over the back of his chair as the white shirt and matching blue pants continued to bunch up and wrinkle. Not to mention that his five o'clock stubble was growing outwards in a slightly untamed beard. Vaughn was falling a part.

Vaughn looked up over his desk and around the office until he suddenly realized that Weiss was standing up and waving trying to get Vaughn's attention. Vaughn stood up and strode over to him.

"What's going on?" Vaughn asked hoping to get a lead.

"Sark just called."

20202020

Sydney awoke two hours after Lauren had brought out the equipment feeling for the first time on a mission since her training days, worried and confused. She couldn't remember what she had said or what they had asked her, which meant they had every advantage they could possibly gain and if they had gotten the answer they wanted, it would mean they wouldn't need her anymore.

Lauren entered the room a few moments later, her smile all too wide.

"I actually believe you now, that our questions we're exceedingly difficult for you to answer. I am still confused as to why you deleted your own memories."

Sydney's face-hardened even though inside she was shaking. She didn't erase her own memory, did she? And what exactly had she told Lauren, if anything? Lauren wasn't revealing anything about the question session and it was driving her crazy.

"It was only to ensure that you wouldn't find out what I know," Sydney said confidently. So confidently in fact that Lauren's smile fell a couple degrees. Apparently Lauren was prepared to relish in the fact that Sydney had no idea what she was talking about, but Sydney's response made Lauren doubt how much Sydney might or might not know.

"Well, it was a nice try."

20202020

Ten minutes had passed since the meeting had ended and Vaughn had e-mailed Nadia. He now stood pacing anxiously. Nadia knew something about the Passenger, and that information could save Sydney's life.

Sark had called requesting an exchange. Sydney for the Passenger. Vaughn didn't know why Sark thought the CIA had the Passenger when in actuality none of them knew what the Passenger was. Sark requested a trade that was to take place in two days. That gave them two days to locate and retrieve the Passenger and hopefully determine its value before passing it along to the Covenant. Doing all those things in that short amount of time was impossible. And of course, if the CIA was unable to see this through, Sydney would be killed. If only Vaughn could figure out why the Covenant thought the CIA knew who the Passenger was, then he may be able to find it and the trade would no longer be a problem. But he didn't want to do a thing until he talked to Nadia.

Suddenly his mailbox appeared with a screen saying that he had one new message. He clicked on it. It was from Nadia and all it said was "I'm coming."

20202020

Sydney sat in her torture chair fully upright. The restraints that had dug into her wrists and ankles previously were still in place. Blood trickled out of her nose, though she didn't think it was broken and she could feel both sides of her face push against her natural skin as they swelled twice their normal size. It was all thanks to Anna Espinosa.

This had been going on for about an hour, Sydney would guess. Ever since Anna had gotten back from wherever she was to wherever this was. Not that Sydney hadn't expected this kind of thing long ago, but she definitely expected it now since Sydney had lied about the coordinates.

Sydney was getting to the point where she didn't care. As much as she missed Vaughn and her father, there was no life left for her back home. It wouldn't make any difference if she died now, or two years ago. The CIA had failed their first rescue attempt, and now Sydney had been relocated, tortured, and left alone with only bits and pieces of her life that Lauren, Anna, or Sark decided to divulge. She just wanted this to end and she didn't care which way the end came anymore.

"You're tired of this life, aren't you?" Anna asked, breaking into her thoughts. "I can see it in your eyes. Every game becomes boring when you've played it over and over again, but this is a game we cannot leave." Anna stepped to Sydney's side as her hands swing slightly at her hips.

"You were marked by Rambaldi if not by the Prophecy, by the scar on your side. As I am too," Anna stated as she lifted up her left hand to give Sydney a full view of the eye of Rambaldi. "And I have a feeling only one of us will survive this," Anna whispered into her ear before smiling evilly and leaving the room.

20202020

Besides the long hours, the crappy pay, and the fact that your life is threatened every time you walk down the street, the CIA is an okay place to work. The part Vaughn hated most however was the cloak and dagger crap. Why did everyone have to put everything into code? Nadia's words "I'm coming" did not tell him a thing to anything! Very little restraint was keeping him from punching the next person he saw.

To his luck, it was Weiss. And punching Weiss was like punching a sandbag that no one was holding. It would be a soft hit, but it would come right back at you and hit you in the face.

"What do you say we take a load off tonight and—"

"Weiss—"

"Hey let me finish, you may like the idea. So how about we take a load off and have a huge bonfire!" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"A bonfire?" Vaughn asked skeptically.

"Yeah, and we can burn all of Lauren's stuff, and roast marshmallows. Just like in your boy scouting days. What do you say?"

"You're crazy," Vaughn said but with a slight smile. Weiss was always good for a laugh. Suddenly Vaughn caught a movement on the other side of the room. A block of six guards had entered the Rotunda. The middle row had someone blind folded and handcuffed, but Vaughn recognized her instantly. Her dark hair and lean figure was unmistakable, even a mile away. It was Nadia.

"What in the world?" Weiss asked when he realized that Vaughn was no longer paying attention to him. Vaughn shot off across the room to the other side, as he followed the guards down the hall where the interrogation rooms were located. Vaughn knew that at this moment he shouldn't dare trying to talk to Nadia. The person he needed to find was Dixon. Vaughn needed to know what was going on.

He found him coming down the hallway a short time later, heading for the interrogation rooms.

"Dixon, what's going on?" Vaughn demanded.

Dixon gave Vaughn a slightly confused look. He didn't understand why Vaughn seemed to be more worried and confused than anxious to know who the woman was.

"She's a walk-in. She claims her name is Nadia and that she had information about the Passenger." Vaughn wanted to shout out that he knew that part, but he knew better than to arouse suspicion.

"That's all she said?" Vaughn asked as he stared at Nadia through the one-way mirror. He wished he could get her attention, but because of the mirror, he knew that would be impossible.

"Yes," Dixon confirmed while still giving Vaughn a questioning eye before brushing past him and into the questioning room. By this time, the blindfold as well as the cuffs had been removed. Vaughn headed to the front of the mirror to listen what was being said.

"I apologize for your treatment, but after September eleventh we were forced to bump up security measures," Dixon explained. Nadia only nodded her understanding.

"Your name is Nadia?" Dixon asked for confirmation.

"My name is Nadia, but that is beside the point. I came in here not to be interrogated by the CIA, but to help my sister. I'm aware that she's in the possession of the Covenant and that they have made a deal with the CIA for her return for the Passenger."

"How did you—" Dixon began.

"I am the Passenger," Nadia continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

Dixon fell silent and Vaughn could only stare back at her with wide eyes. Vaughn had known that she had been hiding something form him, but something that big? Vaughn didn't know whether or not to shout out with joy or punch something in anger. How and why had Nadia kept such a huge secret from him? And what did this mean? What was Nadia's purpose in Rambaldi's puzzle?

"How do we know that you're the Passenger?" Dixon asked as he looked at her with doubt.

"It's in the Bible. You're going to have to trust me on this because frankly we don't have enough time for you to verify it. The Covenant wants me and if that'll bring Sydney back, I'll make the trade." Nadia said looking into Dixon's eyes with honesty and courage.

"Why does the Covenant want you?"

Nadia sighed. "There's a serum. I don't know where it's located but when it's injected into me, I'll be able to give out the location of the Sphere."

"Where is the Sphere?"

"I don't know," Nadia answered tiredly. "This information is built into my DNA. Only the serum will trigger the location."

"The CIA will need to verify all this."

Nadia looked at Dixon sharply. "Verify it? You don't have time to verify it. If you didn't know any of this there's no way to confirm it without the serum and there is no time to find the serum."

"We can't send you to make a trade and risk Sydney's life in the process without some sort of evidence that what you say is true," Dixon argued.

"You want evidence?" Nadia bit back. She took the end of her navy blue shirtsleeve and rolled it up the elbow. "Here's your evidence." Nadia turned her forearm around to reveal Rambaldi's eye.

"What was it like for you?" Lauren asked Sydney. Anna had finished her method of torture ten minutes ago. Sydney up to this point had been starved, beaten, electrocuted, and her memories violated. Now Lauren decided to torture Sydney's emotional side, mainly, by using Vaughn.

"Would he brush the hair away from your face and then cup your chin and bring your lips to his? Would his lips suddenly leave yours and make damp imprints down your neck? Would the kisses continue down your chest and linger slightly on your bellybutton? And when you made love would he be gentle and receptive to your every movement?" Sydney by this time had closed her eyes and instead of focusing on Lauren, she closed her eyes and imagined her and Vaughn together. It was almost exactly the way Lauren described it but better.

Sydney felt Lauren's cold hands grab her jaw and she forced her eyes open. "Because that's how he did it with me." Sydney was hurt by that comment, but not as much as Lauren probably had hoped.

"But he meant every moment when he was with me. Every kiss, every whisper, every action he did was meant only for me. He loved me," Sydney whispered.

Lauren responded with a quick punch to Sydney's already swollen eye and Sydney cried out. "Reality smarts doesn't it? But you have to face it. If Vaughn really loved you so much, why did he marry me? Why did he betray you to me? Why did his hands touch my body in the same way that his touched yours?" Lauren's smile deepened when Sydney neglected to make any quick come back. As much as Sydney was trying to avoid the physiological blows that Lauren was throwing at her, she couldn't help but ponder on those questions. The hurt was apparently evident in her eyes because satisfaction was evident on her face.

"Sometimes love is only skin deep."

"The trade will take place in Krauss, Germany. The location is an old abandoned stadium. We are allowed a team of five snipers and one tactical team of three people. The trade will take place at 4:30 pm. Nadia and Sydney will proceed across the field each accompanied by one person from the appropriate agency. Opening fire on any side by either side will break the protocol of the exchange and all previously set conditions will be null and void." Dixon paused to pick up another piece of paper.

"The sniper team will consist of Agent Norris, Agent Weiss, Agent King, and Agent Hanson. The tactical team will be Agent Vaughn, Agent Keenan, and myself. Agent Bristow has agreed to accompany Nadia down the field. Any questions?"

Vaughn raised his hand. "Sir, I would like to be on the sniper team." The room filled with silence, and Vaughn was sure that he could feel Jack's eyes on him. Dixon too was giving him on inquiring look.

"Alright, Agent Vaughn. Agent Weiss, you will switch to tact." Vaughn slowly raised his eyes to look at Weiss's and he only saw anger. Vaughn quickly turned away and focused back on Dixon.

"So we have any new developments in Sydney's location?" No one produced a sound.

"Then we are going ahead with trade, but Nadia is not to get in the hands of the Covenant. I want tactical strategies planned out. We'll meet back here in two hours."

Everyone filed out of the room quietly, but once Vaughn left Weiss was on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mike?" Weiss demanded.

"I'm doing what we're all working to do, save Sydney," Vaughn answered vaguely.

"Bull, you switched with me because you're hoping to take a shot at Lauren," Weiss stated. "Look, I know she betrayed you, she betrayed all of us but you're going to have to keep your head out there." Vaughn looked away.

"I need to know, Mike, that if Lauren is at the stadium you'll control yourself, because if you fire you'll be risking everyone's life, including your own, and Sydney's."

"Vaughn looked at Weiss coolly. "I'll be fine."

"Fine," Weiss said to himself. "Fine people don't volunteer to sniper their wife."


	21. Trading Spaces

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Don't worry, Vaughn will seek his revenge on Lauren. Just give it time. Now read!

Chapter 21

Nothing could prepare Jack Bristow for the meeting with the daughter he never knew. The daughter that wasn't even his. The daughter that belonged to his wife and another man. Not to mention that she was also a major part of the whole Rambaldi puzzle. In fact, Jack really had no idea why he had volunteered to escort Nadia down the field, but now that he had to, he found it was difficult just to turn the knob and enter the safe house. Jack took a deep breath and opened the door.

He found Nadia sitting on the couch. She had her hands on her knees that were lying together diagonally from the couch. The television was on with the sound off. She looked up the moment he walked in, and Jack had a flash of Irina as he looked into Nadia's eyes. Jack resisted the temptation to look away. She kept an eye on him as he took the single chair away from her. The distance he held in his movements did not go unnoticed to her.

"You're Sydney's father," Nadia said just as he was getting the courage to speak. "I saw your picture in a file I found of my mother's." Jack didn't know what Nadia knew about her mother, but frankly he wasn't going to come out and make her face what an evil woman Irina Derevko was.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the trade," Jack said, breaking another moment of silence. "You know the standards?" Nadia nodded. "Once you two are within a hundred feet of the wings, we'll have three of our snipers open fire on the Covenant's snipers and one will be free to take out your escort. A vehicle will be waiting for you in the front parking lot of the stadium. You will be equipped with a bullet proof vest."

"Sydney won't be," Nadia said simply. Jack of course knew that, and he didn't like the situation either, but could he figure out another way of getting both Nadia and Sydney back safely into the CIA's hands, he would definitely jump at the opportunity.

"The CIA wants both of you to remain safe. If they could provide safety protection for Sydney, they would."

Nadia glared at him. "I told the CIA I would make the trade so that my sister could return back safely. With this plan, that is not the case."

"The CIA thinks you're too valuable to fall into Covenant hands."

"Screw the CIA. What about you? Why don't you think of Sydney?" Nadia asked in a harsh whisper.

Those words struck a nerve with Jack Bristow.

"You don't think I'm trying that? Sydney means the world to me, and I want to see her back more than you. I don't care about Rambaldi, all I care about is my daughter, but the CIA doesn't give a damn about me or her!" Jack stopped talking and looked at Nadia, who surprisingly, was smiling.

"I wish you were my father."

Jack Bristow for the first time in his life was absolutely speechless.

21212121

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"It's been a long time."

"I've got a job for you."

"What kind of job?"

"I've faxed you the location and the person."

"The CIA's involved. Agents will be all over the place. This job will cost you extra."

"I'll give you whatever you need. Usual place."

"Anything for you."

"Just don't miss."

"I never do."

21212121

Vaughn sat by himself on the small jet that was carrying the tactical team to Germany. He was drained. He hadn't slept a wink the night before as he worried about every possible scenario that could go wrong during the trade. He imagined Sydney attempting to run across the field before a sniper hit her. He could picture her lying on her stomach with a dark red spot forming in the middle of her spine. But the worst part is that before she would fall, she'd shout his name with all the emotion she had.

He imagined similar scenarios when Sydney and Anna had met together at the football stadium so that they could read what was inside Rambaldi's suitcase. That was the night she had called him her Guardian Angel. At that time however, he'd been thousands of miles away, monitoring her by satellite. Now he could be right there to make sure that she didn't get hurt, and he was going to focus on doing that duty right.

21212121

Jack Bristow and Nadia were flying on a separate plane, just in case planes were intercepted. Jack had never been more surprised than the moment that Nadia had said she wished he were her father. For so long, he had regretted not being around more as Sydney was growing up. Not being able to watch her turn from a child to a woman. But Nadia, like Sydney, seemed to be able to look past all that and realize the love that he held for his daughter, and that was why, Jack was sure, Nadia wished he were her father.

"You're wondering about my father," Nadia said. Jack looked up. He hadn't realized that Nadia had been watching him. "I never knew him. I guess it's one of the reasons why I want to find my mother."

Jack couldn't take it anymore. As much as he didn't want to ruin whatever happy view Nadia had of her mother, he couldn't let anyone go on believing that Irina Derevko could be trusted or should be sought out for any reason.

"I don't know what you know about Irina Derevko—" Jack began.

"Believe me, I know what you know. Or as I should say, what Sydney knows, but I guess I'm like Sydney in that way. I want to wait to see her with my own eyes. Evaluate her for myself."

"And that was Sydney's mistake too," Jack said vehemently. "If Sydney really did tell you about Irina Derevko than you know that Sydney never should have tried to learn more about her mother after the night Irina left the family and faked her death. You shouldn't need closure after the fact that she left you at the orphanage. Believe me, you've seen the only Irina Derevko that exists."

Nadia applied the same stubbornness that ran in the Bristow family. "Well, whether or not I want to get to know my mother is for me to decide. But it still remains, Irina Derevko is the only one who knows who my father is, and if I am discouraged from meeting her for any other reason, that is my reason." Jack nodded, but felt the same frustration with Nadia that he had when Sydney insisted on learning more about her mother. But Jack also didn't know why he cared so much.

21212121

When the two planes landed in Germany, it was dark, and the meet was to take place in four hours. Midnight. In prearranged vehicles, the team headed to the CIA safe house to get ready for the trade. This was the first chance Vaughn had to see Nadia, since she arrived at the CIA, and he was definitely going to take the opportunity to talk to her. He knocked on the door to the room where Nadia had said she was going to change and possibly take a nap, but for some reason, he doubted that she was sleeping.

"Come in." Vaughn opened the door and stepped inside. Nadia was sitting on the edge of the bed, her black bulletproof vest sat on the bed next to her. "Hi," she greeted when she saw him.

"Hi," Vaughn responded, unsure of how to begin, but Nadia did nothing to coax him into talking.

"So you're the Passenger," Vaughn said sounding slightly irritated.

"Michael—"

"How can you not tell me that?"

"At the moment it wasn't important."

"Wasn't important?" Vaughn scoffed. "You would come to me and tell me not to search for Syd, but to look for the Passenger, when the whole time the Passenger was standing right in front of me. I was your little puppet to be led around in circles."

"If I would have told you who I was, at some point it would have reached the CIA and then the Covenant. Now, during the time when I was asking you to research the Passenger, I was hoping that you could tell me how much the Covenant knew about the Passenger. It was in the best interest of the CIA and Sydney for me not to have told you. Especially since we can probably assume they know nothing about the serum," Nadia concluded.

"Well, why didn't you at least tell me you were coming in?" Vaughn demanded, his anger beginning to subside.

"If I told you I was coming in, I would have to tell you that I was the Passenger, and if you had let it slip out to your superiors that you knew me in some way or that you had a thorough knowledge of the Passenger, they'd be suspicious on how long you knew me and why you had kept me a secret from the CIA. It was best if you were in the dark."

Vaughn was quiet for a moment. "You know, you do remind me of Syd. A lot. She's always thinking in the interest of her friends or the CIA, and she is stubborn to the core when she thinks she's right."

"I can't wait to see who's more stubborn."

Vaughn smiled. "Me too."

21212121

Boots pounded against the metal benches around the fields. Guns occasionally clanged as their metal parts made contact with the rusty benches. The stadium was pitch black except for four circular beams of white light took their positions on their half of the field. Ten minutes later, the stadium's lights were turned on. The old lights illuminated the stands pretty well, but only two lights worked on the field. The two wings where Sydney and Nadia would be exiting from were pitch black.

Vaughn squinted and tried to make out the entryway, but it was impossible. They'd need another plan if they were going to take out Nadia's escort.

"We've got a problem," Agent Norris, the most Senior of the officers said into the com. "The lights do not illuminate the wings."

"Give me the dimensions that are dark and lit," Dixon requested.

"It's about twenty-five yards of darkness on either side with fifty yards of light in the middle," Agent Norris responded.

"Wait just before they disappear back into the dark section in order to give them enough time to take cover."

"Copy that."

Suddenly the same stomping they had made when they had entered the stadium was heard as the Covenant's snipers began to file in. They too were dressed in black tactical gear. Vaughn looked through his eyepiece and focused on one of the Covenant's snipers. It was Agent Norris who was to be aiming for Nadia's escort. Under the tense circumstances, Vaughn was actually kind of glad.

Across the field, Vaughn could make out the figures of Jack Bristow and Nadia standing together. They stood in the wings, probably waiting until they saw movement from the Covenant. Then Vaughn caught sight of movement on the other side. Jack, having seen the movement too, began to walk forward. As Sydney and her escort began to walk more into the light, a head of blond hair came into view, and it definitely was too long to be Sark's. _Lauren_.

Vaughn's heart began to pound. Here he had a perfect opportunity to take her out, and he wasn't going to be the one to do it. Subconsciously, he found himself lowering his weapon to the field as he put his gun into focus on Lauren's form. Finally, both Jack and Lauren had stepped into the light and Vaughn was given a clear view of Sydney.

Her face was heavily bruised, especially around her eyes, and she seemed to be leaning heavily on Lauren for support. She also looked thinner, more haggard than when he had last saw her. The anger that Vaughn had felt for Lauren just a few minutes before intensified as he felt his finger tighten on the trigger. The two women began to step forward and walk towards each other. The first step away from her support caused Sydney to stumble. Simultaneously a gun fired as Sydney's stumble caused her to fall backwards into Lauren.

Sydney's body shuddered for a moment before she stopped moving completely and fell to her knees. Even from where Vaughn was he could see the red spot begin to form on her breast as he was forced to look on in horror. By this time, Nadia had stopped where she was. Even Jack Bristow seemed unable to react. Just before Sydney fell to her stomach, she turned her head to the left, looking almost directly at Vaughn's position in the stands, where his gun was still pointed to the position Sydney had been in just seconds before.

21212121

P.S. Please don't hate me too much! I'll try to add-on ASAP.


	22. Critical

A/N: I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry that I didn't update. Since school started, I've had less and less free time, not to mention Marching band, so I have no idea when I'll get a chance to update again. Once again, I apologize, and I hope I haven't lost any readers!

Chapter 22

The next moment, a dozen things happened at once. The CIA and Covenant snipers opened fire as Nadia and Jack bent over Sydney. Lauren had reached for her gun and was firing blindly as she ran for cover.

"What the hell is going on?" Dixon demanded.

Vaughn brought the viewfinder on his gun back up to his eye as he prepared to fire at the snipers and give the Bristows cover. Before he could get his first shot off, he heard a shot fire, not fifty feet away from him. Vaughn lowered his weapon and turned his head to the announcer booth just in time to see a bright spark come out of the broken window that overlooked the field.

"Someone from our side initiated fire," Agent Norris explained.

Vaughn turned back to the field and counted four men, the allotted amount that Sark had specified. _So who was this guy? _Vaughn took his weapon and carried it with him across the bleachers. He crouched low and headed for the window with the intention of catching the guy by surprise.

"Dammit, anyone hit?" Dixon demanded.

He took a deep breath and stood up quickly in front of the window, his gun poised and ready. After scanning the room quickly with his eyes he saw that the room was deserted. The back entrance door was open, but there was no sign that anyone had been in the room to begin with. The guy couldn't have gotten far that quickly. _Unless of course I imagined it and I'm not chasing anyone to begin with._

"Sydney Bristow was hit. Jack and Nadia are getting her to the wings and—Agent Vaughn, what are you doing?"

Apparently Agent Norris had noticed that he had left his position, but Vaughn didn't care. He needed to figure out who the guy was, and to do that, he needed to keep silent. Vaughn looked around, but was unable to see any possible escape route that he couldn't see. Feeling frustrated, he decided to check inside the announcer's booth.

"Agent Vaughn!"

The floor creaked as he walked across it, and it was dark inside. Vaughn flicked on his flashlight and looked around. It didn't take long for him to find the small trap door that had the words "Emergency Exit" written in faded red German letters. The area around the trap door was beginning to rot so bad, that Vaughn was glad that he didn't discover it by actually stepping on it.

"All agents report to the vans now!" Vaughn looked out across the field. The CIA agents were filing out at the nearest exit, and neither Jack, Nadia, nor Lauren were anywhere to be seen. Any of the Covenant agents that had escaped alive were gone. Vaughn gave one last longing look at the trapdoor before heading down the bleachers to the nearest door.

22222222

"Do you think you can take care of it?"

"He's an assassin."

"_Was_."

"Yeah, I can do it."

"Good. I'll transfer the money to your account."

"What did the guy do anyway?"

"He missed."

22222222

"Tell us what happened," Director Dixon requested. Following the attempted trade, all agents and Nadia were requested back to the safe house for questioning. Currently, Nadia was venting in the bedroom about not being able to go to the hospital because they believed that it could put her in danger. Jack had suffered a minor gunshot wound to his arm in the crossfire, but besides that, he had insisted on going to the hospital with his daughter, and that was putting it lightly. Jack had threatened Dixon to allow him to escort Sydney, not that Dixon would object anyway.

Director Dixon had been questioning every agent, under the scrutinizing glaze of Agent Norris. Vaughn could understand why they were eager to find out what happened while the events were still fresh in their minds, but Vaughn was anxious to get to the hospital. Since Sydney had been taken to the hospital an hour ago, Vaughn had not heard a word about her condition.

"Once we arrived at the scene I took my assigned position. I never fired my gun once," Vaughn insisted.

"Then why was your gun aimed at the field during the trade?" Agent Norris asked.

"Lauren Reed was my wife. She's already betrayed the CIA once. I figured she would try something again. My only goal was to protect Sydney Bristow," Vaughn defended, not at all liking how this line of questioning was going.

"If your gun was never fired, Agent Vaughn, why was the shot delivered from your position?"

"It wasn't," Vaughn said angrily. "Someone else was there. I don't know if he or she was Covenant, CIA or what, but they were hiding out in the announcer's box. They are the ones who fired down onto the field. Once I realized someone else was there, I went over to investigate. When I got there, they had left through a trapdoor in the booth."

Agent Norris looked at Agent Dixon. Vaughn knew what they were thinking. It was a secure meet. There was no way a third party would be involved when neither side wanted to compromise what they were about to gain. The likelier scenario was that Vaughn was covering up the missed shot he intended for his wife.

"Agent Vaughn," Agent Norris said leaning across the table, "you are an agent of the United States of America, so when I ask you this I want a straight answer. Did you take a rogue shot onto the field tonight, whether it was aiming for another agent or a Covenant Agent?"

Vaughn looked straight and unblinkingly into Agent Norris's eyes. "No." Agent Norris looked unconvinced, but there was little they could do to prove it.

"Alright, Agent Vaughn, you can go," Dixon said. "But I'll need your gun before you leave." Vaughn glared at Dixon as he passed him his gun, but was actually quite relieved about getting the chance to leave, even if he hadn't entirely cleared his name.

Vaughn walked into the living room and straight out the front door. Nothing was going to stop him from going to the hospital. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring of keys and found one that would fit into one of the designated CIA cars. Traveling almost twenty miles over the speed limit, Vaughn reached the hospital in record time. After parking, he continued to the ER entrance. The first person he saw there was Weiss, and the moment Weiss caught sight of Vaughn he stopped him.

"Weiss, how is she?" Vaughn asked, looking over Weiss's shoulder as if expecting to see her as Weiss held Vaughn's shoulders and Vaughn in place.

"She's in surgery now," Weiss explained. "We won't know anything more until they're done." Silence held the two friends. Weiss was uncertain to what exactly what had happened. Vaughn in turn was silent in worry about Sydney.

"Where's Jack?" Vaughn asked, hoping that he could be a better source of information.

"In the waiting room. It almost took a whole team of doctors to hold him down so they could look at his wound. That is mainly because he was worried about Syd." Vaughn nodded in understanding as he and Weiss walked into the waiting room. It certainly wasn't hard to pick out Jack Bristow from the crowd of anxious parents and relatives.

He was dressed in one of his typical long black trench coats. A protruding hole showed his white shirt dyed red underneath. He was also pacing, a worried expression on his brow. Vaughn had never seen Jack so emotional. Not even when everyone thought that Sydney was dead, did Jack show any remorse, but that is mostly because he thought his daughter was alive.

"Jack," Vaughn said, stopping Jack in mid-stride. "Do you know—" Before Vaughn could finish his sentence Jack's fist made contact with Vaughn's face and Vaughn found himself thrown backwards as he struggled for balance. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as his bottom lip bled freely. Weiss grabbed Vaughn's arm, in support.

Jack meanwhile stood, shaking his right hand slightly as if he was trying to dry it. Vaughn looked on in amazement as he realized that it had been the force of Jack's injured arm that had hit him so hard.

"What—"

"Listen to me," Jack said, his gaze hard and angry. All the worry that had been on his face just mere minutes ago had disappeared. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking on that field, but your negligence is just the reason why Sydney may die."

"My negligence?" Vaughn echoed as he found all the anger he had while he was being question rise up again. "I did not fire at the field."

"If you're trying to be creative and find an excuse by saying that you were aiming for your wife and missed, I must remind you that not only were you not authorized to do so, but your _stupidity_ endangered the whole trade."

"I did not fire during the whole damn trade," Vaughn shouted. "Someone else was there. They fired at the field. I tried to find out who they were, but they disappeared by the time I had gotten to the announcer's booth."

"If you did do as you so earnestly claim, then why was your gun pointed at the field?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowed but focused on Vaughn's face.

"I was prepared to take a shot at the first sign that Lauren would betray us," Vaughn said, looking down once at his shoes, knowing that Jack wasn't going to accept his answer.

"Agent Vaughn, you are never to talk to my daughter again."

"You can't—" Vaughn protested.

"I am not intimidated by you, Agent Vaughn," Jack explained, his voice low. "I am not afraid to hunt you down and kill you if that means you'll be out of Sydney life. All I need is a reason."

"Now that you've expressed yourself, let me be clear. I care about Sydney. What I did or did not do on the field is irrelevant because in the end, all I wanted to do was protect Sydney," Vaughn said with fervor equally assertive as Jack. "Only Sydney has the power to remove me from her life, and since she is in no condition to assert her position, I plan on remaining in Sydney's life."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Tell me Agent Vaughn, for how much longer do you think Sydney will want you in her life after she finds out that you betrayed her to your wife? Not to mention the fact that having seen you married already killed her once." Vaughn was speechless. He had made defended his stance at least a hundred times on that issue, but the fact that Lauren had betrayed him not only by telling the NSC Sydney's secret, but by working for the Covenant, made all of Vaughn's defenses crumble. The truth was that he had betrayed her and there was nothing more that he could add.

"You should return home. You're not needed here," Jack growled, giving Vaughn one final glare before heading towards the nurse's station.


	23. Last Tears

A/N: Once again, so sorry for not updating recently, but it's all because of school and marching band. Once November comes along, I hope to update more often. Thank you, thank you for all who reviewed! It means a lot to me. Please read!

Chapter 23

"You're early, so why do I have a feeling it's because something went wrong?"

"We lost Nadia and Sydney."

"You better have a good reason why."

"We believe that the CIA betrayed us. Shots opened fire on Lauren just as we were about to make the trade."

"You're not coming back to this country alive without Nadia."

"Any suggestions?"

"Where are they?"

"The majority of them are at the hospital. We're assuming the rest of them are staying at a safe house somewhere. We are working on locating it."

"Forget it, any break-in into the safe house is set up for failure. Bomb the hospital."

"What?"

"Rig the hospital and state our demands to the CIA, if they don't comply, blow up the hospital."

"With all do respect, won't that compromise the secrecy of this agency?"

"First of all, I make the orders and you follow them. Second of all, the CIA in no way wants publicity. They make a speech about terrorism or something, but they won't mention us."

"Then I apologize."

"I'll accept your apology when you bring me Nadia. Get me results, Sark, or don't bother coming back."

23232323

Her whole world was dark, and everything she tried to move sent back relays of pain through her body. Sydney suddenly felt dread pass through her, thinking that she would open her eyes and find herself staring back at those ugly green walls, or even worse, into Lauren Reed's face. Suddenly, through her haze she could make out the angry sound of a very familiar voice. It didn't belong to Sark, or even Vaughn. It was her father.

"Listen to me, if you think the CIA will comply—"

Sydney thought hard trying to comprehend what her father was saying. What was odd was there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room responding to his comments. Sydney suddenly forced her eyes open. Her father had his phone in hand and seemed to be looking at it in disgust. When he realized that she was awake however, he shoved it roughly into his jacket pocket.

"Sydney," he said to her, relief replacing the tense angry wrinkles on his face.

"Dad, what—" Sydney started, before her eye caught sight of the red spot through the tear in his jacket. Suddenly the whole episode came back to her. A shot had been fired. She remembered it hitting her. She had been surprised. She had thought that from the direction it had been fired that it had been the CIA who fired at her, but that wouldn't make sense. Then she remembered the intention of the trade.

"Dad, Nadia—Is she okay?" Sydney asked anxiously.

"Relax," Jack surprising soothingly. "Nadia's fine. You need to rest."

Sydney was indeed tired, but there were a few things she still needed to clear up. "Dad, during the two years that I was missing, I was working for the Covenant. They tried to convince me I was Julia Thorne and I went to Kendall. For those two years I was a double agent."

"Sydney, how do you know this?" Jack demanded, his spy instincts taking effect.

"Lauren and Sark had a file on me. It was all there. I need to talk to Kendall, I need to know why I can't remember any of this," Sydney said, her eyes beginning to tear.

"We'll worry about that when we get back to the states. Right now you need to rest."

Sydney settled back down into the pillow, grimacing slightly, as pain soared through her body.

"I'll have the nurse brought in here," Jack said upon seeing his daughter in pain.

"No, no drugs. It doesn't hurt that bad. Just Tylenol would be fine," Sydney protested. She hated the drowsy feeling drugs left her in.

"Alright. Take care, Sydney. I'll be back later, I need to speak to Dixon." Jack said turning to leave.

"Thank you, Dad," Sydney said smiling slightly.

"For what?" Jack asked looking a little perplexed.

"Taking care of me." Jack gave her a small smile. It was now more than ever, that he regretted not having spent more time with his daughter as a child.

"I need to see her," Vaughn pleaded the agent outside Sydney's door.

"Sorry, but only Agent Bristow and Director Dixon are allowed to see Sydney Bristow."

"She knows who I am. It's necessary that I talk to her."

"Look, Agent Vaughn, I let you in and it's my ass."

"Ten minutes."

"Five."

"Fine."

"But if someone comes to the door, you better be a good hider, otherwise you'll hear from me." Vaughn ignored the threat, just excited that he was given the chance to see her again.

Quickly looking both ways, Vaughn turned the knob and walked inside. It was dark inside except for the few lights that illuminated the machines so that the nurses could check them with no problem. His eyes turned to Sydney. Her eyes were closed. The sheets were pulled up to her neck and she was sleeping peacefully on her left side. He could see the white bandage that shown out from the part of the sheet that had been pulled out from under her arm. Her dark brown hair dangled in slightly greasy chunks over her pillow, but nothing prevented her from looking beautiful. Her features were no longer as pale as they had been when she had been brought in three days ago, and the ventilator was no longer hindering her features. Vaughn was saddened about what he was about to do. If he had a choice, he would spend all his time just watching her.

"Sydney," he whispered softly as he walked towards her. "Sydney, wake up." Sydney's eyes fluttered, and then opened rapidly. She took only seconds to blink and focus on the person speaking to her.

"Vaughn," she whispered. Mix emotions passed across her eyes as she said his name. There was love and happiness, but at the same time hurt, pain, and betrayal. There was silence between them. Vaughn suddenly didn't know what to say, or how to convey what his heart was telling him to say. Hesitantly, he took his hand and placed it on hers. Sydney however, moved it almost immediately and then slowly rolled onto her back, pulling the covers closer up to her chin as she did so.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her question filled with sorrow. Vaughn didn't have to ask to know what she was referring to. She had found out. Some how she had discovered his secret. All the pain she was going through right now—he was sorry to have added to it. He knew he should have told her in the first place.

"Syd, I—" Vaughn started.

"You've changed, Vaughn," Sydney interrupted. "Do you realize that?" She turned her head and faced him. "I miss the Vaughn who would know exactly what I was feeling. I miss the Vaughn who promised me that I was the only one for him. I miss the Vaughn who would die for me before he'd ever lie to me. Tell me, what happened to my Vaughn?"

Vaughn was speechless. Tears were falling down Sydney's cheeks. Rarely had he seen this warrior cry, and now she was crying because of him. Because he had decided to marry Lauren, because he had decided to keep secrets…

"Sydney, you know that my intentions were never to hurt you. I love you more than anything in the world. I would never—"

"Stop it! Just stop!" Sydney cried out. "You failed at that job. You lied to me. You gave me up to Lauren! You got married just over a year after I died. Your words are meaningless now," Sydney finally croaked out, her voice horse from crying.

"That's not fair. I loved you, but I thought you were dead," Vaughn said giving his weak defense.

Sydney sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Consider this scenario to your feelings now or the way they were two years ago. What if I thought you were dead, Vaughn. I married another man after a year. You come back thinking only one day had passed and I am now married. I don't doubt that you'd be feeling the same way I am right now. That is, if you really cared for me in the extent I cared for you."

Vaughn knew that she was right. Then or now, he felt his heart quicken at the idea of Sydney with another man. The day in Korea when Sydney told him that she had slept with Will had hurt more than she knew, and that compared to marriage was only a taste of Sydney's pain. Not to mention that her use of "cared" significantly upped his anxiety level.

"Cared?" Vaughn asked, searching her eyes, hoping that she wasn't trying to say that this was the end.

"Vaughn, you hurt me in a way that I'm not sure you'll ever understand," Sydney said fixing her eyes on his. "But if you were to ask me to look into your eyes and tell you that I don't love you those words would be a lie. What that means to you, I don't know."

"Syd, tell me. Tell me what I can do to make things right," Vaughn pleaded.

"The only thing you can do is change back into the man I knew. The man I trusted, and trust is only built over time," Sydney concluded.

"Syd," Vaughn said, his eyes tearing. He placed his hand on her cheek, half expecting her to pull away. Her eyelids closed for a moment and he took it as a good sign. In a movement filled with desperation to prove himself faithful, he leaned over her and moved his lips towards hers.

"Vaughn, please go," Sydney whispered quietly without opening her eyes. The damp streaks that his hand had dried from her cheeks began to refill as Vaughn pulled his face away from Sydney's.

"Please, Vaughn," Sydney said, opening her eyes. Vaughn slowly removed his hand and without another word, moved dejectedly towards the door.


	24. Time Ticks Still

A/N: Okay, I know my excuses are getting old, but I am **_incredibly_** sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with school, and college stuff, well, none of you want to hear my woes, but I can't guarantee that I can add-on as often as I would like. I'm sorry to all my reviewers, but I hope that you all will continue to give me encouraging feedback.

P.S. About this chapter. It may seem a little confusing, but I hope not so that I completely lose you guys. The other things is that if anyone goes and researches any of my info about the bombs and the transmitters and frequency levels you'll probably find that it's inaccurate or doesn't exist. All that stuff I made up, and believe me, I have no idea what my mind is talking about.

P.S.S. Hope everyone had a happy holidays. Happy New Year! Wahoo! Class of 2005!

Chapter 24

"How long?" Dixon demanded

"Twenty-four hours," Jack explained.

"That's not enough time to evacuate the whole hospital."

"My guess is Sark is watching the hospital, I doubt it would be a good idea to begin with," Jack rationalized.

"Get Agent Vaughn," Dixon explained to a nearby agent. "I want a team assembled to locate these bombs. Hopefully we can locate and disarm them in time."

"And if we can't?" Jack asked. Dixon was silent. Jack strode angrily towards the door.

"I can't be responsible for the death of hundreds of the men, women, children, doctors, and nurses who are residing in this hospital," Dixon defended himself.

"And you can't be responsible for giving the Covenant Nadia and allow them satisfaction of getting the next piece of the Rambaldi puzzle. The CIA does not negotiate with terrorists," Jack argued.

"I don't like the idea either, Jack, but there may be no other choice."

"There's always a choice."

24242424

"I am confident that you know who this is."

"I do, but I am wondering why the CIA's new humanitarian is calling me?"

"You already know."

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

"I know about her, and though I admire your ability to keep her a secret all these years. I am disappointed however, in your lack of faith in telling me."

"Let's get one thing clear. I never had faith in you."

"You've made your point clear."

"Why have you called me?"

"I want to get her away from the CIA."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you've heard about Sydney's kidnapping? Well, the Covenant has been holding Sydney in hopes of making a trade. The CIA is currently in Krauss, Germany making the trade."

"If you had an extraction plan you should have contacted me earlier."

"My sources in Germany tell me that the Covenant failed to obtain Nadia and Sydney is safely in the CIA's hands. However, they were supposed to report back to the states three hours ago."

"Give me one good reason why I should help you do anything you have planned?"

"You have the underground access to get her out of there."

"I highly doubt your concerns are coming from a black heart gone red."

"She will be completely in your hands. It's up to you. The only way to get her out of Covenant hands is to extract her from the CIA, and as of now, you're the only one who can do that. I trust you'll do the right thing for our daughter."

24242424

"Our sensors aren't picking up anything," Vaughn announced to Dixon through his earpiece.

"Keep searching, Agent Vaughn."

"Sir, we've searched the basement twice, there's nothing here."

Dixon bowed his head as he looked down at the walkie-talkie. "We need to call Marshall," Jack encouraged. "We need to keep acting as if Sark did place bombs in the hospital."

"Marshall's on line one," one of the other agents said handing Dixon the phone.

"Marshall?"

"Yes, Mr. Dixon, Sir. What can I do for you?" Marshall stumbled. Dixon glanced at his watch. It was three o'clock in the morning back home.

"Sorry for waking you. We believe that there are bombs located in the hospital we're staying at, and we need to locate them. All that we can tell is that the bombs, if they're here, they are not C-4 based," Dixon stated.

"No problem, I don't get asleep that much lately since Mitchell was born. So you know, getting a lot of sleep is actually kind of bad for me…"

"Marshall."

"Right, sorry. Give me a second so I can log onto the system. It's possible that if there are bombs in the building we can tract them by their mercury levels or transmitters. Though with transmitters there are always possibilities of setting those bombs off, so that might not be the wisest way to go." Dixon just stood anxiously in the room waiting for Marshall's response.

"Okay, I've got you on satellite. I'm running a scan over the hospital. I'm not picking up abnormal mercury levels but—Hold on." Dixon could hear some tapping of keys.

"Marshall, what is it?" Dixon demanded.

"This is not good. I'm picking up on an INBS transmitter."

"In English, Marshall."

"An INBS transmitter is one where a transmitter and a receiver are sending a consistent stream of data back in forth on a particular frequency."

"Why is that bad?" Dixon asked feeling slightly contentious that he didn't know what Marshall was talking about.

"The data that the transmitter and the receiver are sending back and forth is basically whether or not one or the other is functioning. So if this transmitter is coming from a bomb and you disconnect the bomb, you end up disconnecting the data that would be sent to the receiver which in turn would initiate the countdown to any other bombs that are in the building."

"Can we trace the transmitter to the receiver?"

"We could, but it's risky. If in tracing the receiver we disrupt the frequency in anyway, we could cause all the bombs to go off simultaneously."

"So how do we locate the transmitters in these bombs?"

"This kind of transmitter generally works on frequencies between ten and twenty micro hertz. It shouldn't be that hard to locate. Not many things operate on such a low frequency," Marshall said optimistically.

"I'm at a hospital, Marshall. Tell me what I can use to locate this frequency without disrupting the transmitter."

"You don't need to use anything. I'm scanning the area now."

"Marshall, what would we ever do without you?" Dixon asked with a momentary sigh of relief.

24242424

Sydney slowly let her eyes fall into focus. The room was still as dark as it had been when Vaughn had visited, so she must have not been asleep long. It had nearly killed her to say what she did to Vaughn, and if she had the chance, she'd take it all back. It was the combination of hurt and anger, and inability to prepare herself for what she might say to him after having discovered his secret. Even after everything she'd been through, there was still no one she trusted more than Michael Vaughn.

Sydney blinked away a stray tear before furrowing her brow. A red light was blinking from the middle of the ceiling. Sydney struggled to make out what it was. It looked like a smoke detector. She hadn't recalled there being a smoke detector being in her room before. Her spy instincts suddenly made her wonder about this new item as she reached over and hit the call button on the wall next to the bed. A nurse arrived within five minutes.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked in German.

"Yes. Could you tell me what the red light is coming from?" Sydney responded in German.

"Oh, those are our new smoke detectors. They were installed last night," the nurse answered.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." The nurse nodded and left the room as Sydney settled down into the pillow.

24242424

"I'm detecting over a hundred bombs located throughout the hospital," Marshall said.

"Can you narrow down exactly where?" Dixon asked.

"Give me a moment—okay you'll want to write down these room numbers." Dixon motioned to a nearby agent that he needed a pain and paper. Marshall began firing off room numbers within the hospital.

"Agent Vaughn," Dixon said once Marshall had finished. "I need you to divide the team and investigate the room numbers I am about to give you. Marshall did a scan and declared that there was a bomb located in all these rooms."

"Alright, Sir."

"Be sure not to attempt any deactivation of these bombs. Once you've located at least one, talk back to me so I can figure out how we're going to disarm them."

"Yes, Sir." Vaughn quickly wrote down the room numbers and divided it amongst his team by floor. He however, froze, when he saw Sydney's room number printed on the page.

"I've got the fourth floor. Edison, you've got the seventh. Report to me if you find anything suspicious in any of the rooms, and remember, don't attempt to dismember the bomb in anyway." As soon as Vaughn had given the orders he rushed off to Sydney's room. If he needed a place to start, Sydney's room was as good as any.

Moving down the hallway at a fast walk past nurses and doctors who were bent over reading medical charts, he reached Sydney's room in no time.

"Not you again," the agent outside Sydney's door groaned. "Look, I let you in last time, but I'm not doing it again."

"This time you have no choice." Vaughn leaned in towards the agent and explained the situation. The agent however still eyed Vaughn with doubt.

"Then it's a coincidence that out of all the agents _you_ were chosen to investigate Agent Bristow's room?" he asked.

"I don't have time for this," Vaughn said angrily as he pushed past the agent and entered Sydney's room. The agent was short to recover and he entered the room shortly after Vaughn.

"Vaughn, what's going on?" Sydney asked, sitting up with a wince as she tried to figure out the reason for this commotion.

"I apologize, Agent Bristow. Agent Vaughn shouldn't be—"

"Sydney," Vaughn interrupted urgently. "Sark's threatening to blow up the whole hospital if we don't give him Nadia. As of now, we know that the Covenant isn't bluffing. There are at least a hundred bombs throughout the hospital and one of them is in this room. Have you noticed anything out of place within the last twenty-four hours?" Vaughn asked.

A realization fell over Sydney as she looked up at the blinking light that the nurse had so reassuringly told her was being produced from the new smoke detector. Vaughn followed her gaze and suddenly understood.

24242424

"Marshall, we've got a lock on the bombs. They're located in the smoke detectors. According to some of the faculty these new smoke detectors have been sitting in a warehouse for the last month. Yesterday they received a notice that the fire marshal would be visiting, so they took the smoke detectors out of storage and started installing them last night. Our guess is that Sark made the call," Dixon explained. "Do you have any more news on the receiver?"

"No," Marshall said with dejection. "The Covenant was smart. They've set up an RT unit that sporadically spits out emissions of the same frequency in various directions. I would need more time to single out the right frequency to lead us to the receiver."

"How much more time?" Dixon asked.

"How likely is it that the Covenant is still in Germany?" Marshall asked.

"It's likely but there's no certainty," Dixon answered; sorry he couldn't Marshall a more definite answer.

Marshall sighed. "Narrowing down the frequencies within Germany would take at least eight hours, but with no guarantee that the Covenant is even still in Germany, I may need up to twelve hours."

Dixon grimaced. Twelve hours was cutting it too close to their deadline. Already they had 19 hours to comply or refuse the Covenant's demands. Seven hours may or may not give the CIA enough time to assemble a team and locate Sark, and that's already risking the lives of everyone in the hospital if Sark somehow found out their plan before they reached him.

"What about disarming? Is there anyway to disarm the bombs without setting them off?"

"I'm currently trying to locate all the active bombs and create a source that can send off as many signals of the same frequency as there are bombs in hopes of tricking the transmitters. But if I don't match the frequency or amount of bombs exactly as we are deactivating the other bombs than, well…kaboom."

24242424

She had been on so many missions and been so many people that it would take as many years as her age to try and remember them all. She knew protocol and that she could expect absolutely everything to happen. However, this mission, as easy as was and as disastrous as it could turn out, nothing could prepare her for meeting the daughter that was stolen from her so many years ago.

She sighed from the shadows. She had to move soon. She'd officially established the CIA's routine, and found that Nadia herself rarely left her room. A few times she'd seen her daughter from the window as she went to talk to an agent and often went back to her room angry. She was beautiful.

The same hair that she herself bore was evident on her daughter's head. Her face was soft and beautiful. She had yet to see her smile, but she knew that it would be beautiful. She still seemed so young and despite all her hardships it almost seemed as if with her purity, that she was a woman who could forgive and enjoy herself with a normal life. The kind of life that she'd always desired for Sydney. However, she didn't seem to be without the same strength and determination that she herself possessed, and she was glad to see that commonality in both her daughters.

Slowly, she pulled out the transmitter from her pocket. It was time for her to act. She had placed two gas cartridges in the chimney and had succeeded in blocking the top so that none of the gas would escape. With Nadia's door closed and on the opposite side of the house as the chimney, Nadia would be allowed more time than the other agents for escaping. Not to mention that she did not intend to leave her daughter without an escape route. The window to Nadia's room only needed to be pushed open to allow her to escape easily to the ground. With a deep breath, she pushed the button.

24242424

Nadia lay on her bed thinking. Anyone who was to enter the room at the moment would think that she had some sort of odd infatuation with the circular brown water stain on the ceiling, for her eyes had not left it for the last hour. Her thoughts however, wandered over many topics. She was angry that she wasn't allowed to see Sydney and that she was unable to get any information from the CIA on what was going on. She was forced to sit and do absolutely, positively, nothing.

Suddenly, a loud thud seemed to rock the house, soon followed by another. There was a sound that came out like a strangled gasp before yet another thud hit the ground. Nadia sat up on the bed as a wave of fear passed over her. Slowly she crept over to the door and pulled it open, glancing out into the living room. She closed the door as soon as she had opened it. The entire room was filled with a thick white fog. She could barely make out the dark hair of one of the agents lying on the ground. Nadia turned around hurrying over to the window, but was surprised to find that the window was already open and a woman was standing inside her room, next to the window, watching her.

An odd combination of fear and recognition for a person she didn't know washed over her. The woman had hair of similar color to her own. Her eyes and Nadia's were almost the exact same color, and her beauty, even as an older woman was not diminished from her days of youth. Nadia reflected back to an old KGB picture that had come back in one of the searches for her mother. The two women were one in the same. This was Irina Derevko.

Nadia's eyes began to fill with tears. "Mom?"


	25. Mother Daughter

**A/N**: Okay, so I was told I don't need to apologize before each chapter but the fact is I am sorry. It is important to note that I do want to add onto the story; time is just difficult to achieve. So I am going to thank all those who reviewed and hope that people will keep reviewing. And upon jaka ray's request I will include summaries from previous chapters. Thank you all!

**Here's the most updated thank yous to the reviewers**:

Mallory (x4), Piscean, Maggie (x2), SunnE1, ImmortallyAlias (x3), serendipity112233 (x9), jennycraig10 (x6), Jinet (x5), Kiki (x5), Stephi (x4), speed, Total Vaughn Lover (x3), donnatellaMarks (x2), midnightqueen6 (x4), Mary Kate 113 (x3), anonymous (x2), star16 (x10), spinach, Agent Katy, Brynne, Delordra (x2), Star Mage1, Alicia, Kristal, sallene (x3), Elora-18, leo's l'il sista, Haley, Agent Elektra (x3), neptunestar (x2), I heart ALIAS, supergirl14, SlonessIZtheWAYtoGO89, Chaosti, American Rhapsody, J.Dy, Ms.MV (x2), Terin, Coffee Crazy, liz, knX3571, Collen, kat (x2), Lady Prongs of Rohan (x5), Natalie (x8), Ms. Vaughn (x2), Fair Cate (x7), oOspuffy4everOo (x2), Kris, Roonie, CSI3, Vanessa, Sara (x2), SVU-Watcher14 (x9), hannahbanana, Eyghon (x5), Grouchy (x9), fuzzier145, Turtle2, Agent Flamingo, eagle219406 (x2), Tina, Carmindy, Emma (x3), Masta D (x3), Rach5 (x3), luv24+Alias, Cheetahluke, Ren201, Silvertounge, thesheeplover, zarah, vaughn is hot (x3), jaka ray (x4), s, brenda-wood, and Acetoorion.

**Previously on Alias**: Sark has given the CIA 24 hours to hand over Nadia or he will blow up the hospital in Germany. Vaughn, Dixon, and Marshall are working on locating and figuring out how to possibly disarm the bombs. Irina Derevko gets a call that Nadia needs to be taken out of CIA custody. Irina raids the safe house and Nadia gets to meet her mother for the first time.

Chapter 25

"Alright, I think I got it," Marshall said tiredly, now in direct connection with Vaughn.

"You think?" Vaughn asked skeptically.

"Technically there's no way to be sure, until you test it, but I've done all I could possibly think of with the two hours of sleep that I enjoyed, not to blame you or anything, but Mitchell went to bed late." Vaughn rolled his eyes. Nothing was reassuring about Marshall's loftiness, but Vaughn did sympathize. Not only was Marshall a full-time agent, but now he was also a full-time dad, and that was incredibly draining. However, Vaughn prayed that Marshall's sleepy state would have no effect on his intellectual abilities.

"Alright, now tell me what we're looking at," Marshall said. There was a sound of slurping. Vaughn assumed that Marshall had just taken a sip of coffee.

"It's small, about an inch and a half wide," Vaughn said removing the device from the fire detector. The inside of the three-inch wide system had almost all of its insides removed save for a small red wire that attached to a battery pack in order to initiate the blinking red light that Sydney had noticed on the outside that told onlookers that the detector was functioning. In the middle of the detector there had been the small inch and a half bomb.

The outside of the bomb was smooth and gray. A quick counterclockwise turn had the top off. "There are at least four wires attached to a central unit. On the opposite side of the central unit is another unit. It looks to be some sort of chip where two wires divide off the central unit and are attached to this chip."

"Do you see an infrared transmitter connected to the chip?"

"Yes," Vaughn said, identifying the black plastic cover that was connected to the white platform the chip was connected to.

"Okay, I need you to try and locate a serial number on the chip, but do not disrupt the chip's connection with the bomb." Vaughn pulled out a magnifying glass. Dixon and Jack Bristow were standing against the wall monitoring and listening to Vaughn's conversation. Vaughn had pulled down the smoke detector and he had it disassembled on Sydney's meal tray. Sydney meanwhile, was also sitting up and watching Vaughn go to work.

He took the magnifying glass and ran it slowly over the chip. On the first sweep, he failed to see groves or indents that could have formed the outlines of numbers. On the second sweep, he was able to faintly make out six numbers.

"104023," Vaughn repeated out loud.

"Okay, give me a second to do a scan." Vaughn took this brief period of rest and turned his eyes to Sydney. Her eyes met his. She didn't look worried or afraid, but rather confident in that Vaughn knew what he was doing.

"Done," Marshall said, forcing Vaughn to turn his attention back to the bomb. "I've located 132 bombs throughout the building with the same chip design. Twenty of those were undetected before and are located in the basement."

"Are you sure that's all there are?"

"Well, that's the problem. There's no way to be sure unless we go around and open up every smoke detector in the building and happen to locate another set of chips with different serial numbers. That however, would require more CIA people than were there to locate them, unless of course you call in the German police and…"

"Marshall," Vaughn interrupted with slight aggravation. He had a feeling the caffeine was starting to kick in, and Marshall's digressions that were normally triggered by nervousness, were being triggered by adrenaline and coffee that were probably reacting with the strength of pep pills.

"Right…sorry. So, since the hospital also had limited manpower in putting up these detectors in the short amount of time that they appeared, my guess is that the amount of bombs we discovered makes sense," Marshall deducted.

Vaughn turned to Dixon. "Are you ready to do this, Sir?" Vaughn asked, waiting for confirmation. All eyes turned to Dixon. Marshall had explained the plan to Dixon earlier, so he was fully aware of the risks. If they were to fail, none of them would be around to tell anyone just what went wrong or take the blame for the deaths of hundreds of people residing in the hospital. But if it were a success, the Covenant would have no threat and no access to Nadia as a bargaining tool. This was Dixon's chance to change his mind and decide that this wasn't worth the risk and try and come up with another plan to keep the Covenant from getting their hands on Nadia.

There he was an ordinary man, in a day old wrinkled black suit. He had children, a car, a job, and a social life outside of work when he wasn't spending time with his kids, but the lives of so many other people were being put into his hands. People, that he didn't even know the names of, and probably never would, but people nonetheless whom he had the capability of changing the lives forever. An ordinary man who was no different from the man across the street who worked from nine to five and took his family out to eat every Saturday night, with no thought of work until Monday morning. Except Dixon, the ordinary man, was now faced with a decision, and like any other man, he could only hope it was the right one.

"Proceed," Dixon said nodding.

"Alright, Marshall. We're ready." Vaughn said. This was the time that Marshall was going to start transmitting the same number of frequencies as was being transmitted by the bombs, in order to trick the receiver into believing that all the bombs were still functioning and active, while the bombs would actually be deactivated. If it failed, all the bombs in the building would go off before anyone would have a chance to leave.

Vaughn heard fingers tapping rapidly over a keyboard. "Alright, here we go." Vaughn felt himself close his eyes as he anxiously waited for the loud resounding boom that would take all their lives as every bomb exploded simultaneously.

25252525

There are many thoughts that pass through a daughter's mind when she finally gets to meet a relative she has never known. Questions that forever have darkened her thoughts come to light and the curiosity intrigued by what little her sister had told her made her wonder even more what kind of mother she was. Neither she nor Sydney knew Nadia's story. Why it was Nadia who had been given up for adoption to be separated from the loving family she could have had.

"We've got to leave now," was the only response Irina gave her.

Nadia's wonderment suddenly disappeared as she realized exactly what her mother was saying.

"Where are we going?"

"You're not safe here."

"What do you mean?" Nadia demanded, her eyes searching her mother's.

"If I can find you, the Covenant can find you," Irina pointed out. "We need to leave now."

Nadia looked over her shoulder, back at the house. She had the choice of returning to the CIA house and waiting for answers that may or may not come. Answers about her life, her sister, her father, her mother…or to follow her mother and possible fill the void that she'd been missing for her whole life, a void that only a mother could fill.

Nadia turned to her mother and nodded. Slowly the two of them crept into the darkness, staying low, but moving swiftly and never speaking.

25252525

"Hello?" Marshall asked hesitantly wondering if the team was still alive.

Vaughn opened his eyes and found everything just as he had left it. Everyone was standing or sitting in the exact same place they had been in previously. Slowly he turned his focus down and took a look down at the bomb. Everything looked the same as it had been before. No alarms were going off or obscure lights blinking. They were alive.

"We're here," Vaughn said with a relieved glance at Sydney. "What's the situation?"

"Well, since we've successfully upset the frequencies, the bombs now must be disarmed," Marshall said.

"Any suggestions?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, I've been running a scan over the—the model, by using the serial number you gave me, and the model is very similar to the MRC112 model common in CIA training," Marshall explained.

"Great thanks, Marshall," Vaughn said as he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"We need to split up the team and disarm these bombs as quickly as possible," Dixon ordered, looking less tense than before. "We have fifteen hours to comply," Dixon announced, "and I want to make sure that when we don't comply there won't be any consequences."

Sydney closed her eyes slowly and whispered under breath so that no one else would hear her. "There's always consequences."

25252525

After leaving the CIA safe house, Irina and Nadia left the area and traveled into the country by car. The journey lasted only forty-five minutes, but the silence during the drive made it seem longer. It didn't seem appropriate to ask questions. Nadia wanted to make sure that they were in a secure location before she started asking her mother questions and since Nadia had so many, it took considerable effort her to remain quiet. Nadia also had the feeling from her mother's distracted presence that even if she had asked she wouldn't have gotten a straight answer.

The little black Ford Taurus stopped in front of a cozy little one-story house on a three-acre plot with woods on either side. It had a white fence border surrounded what looked like a cedar porch. The house itself was painted white and besides the top of a small chimney barely visible over the roof, there were no other distinguishing features of the house.

Irina stepped out of the car without a word, and Nadia followed her somewhat hesitantly inside. Once they reached the front door, Irina pulled out a key and used it to enter the house. Nadia entered in after her mother and stood in the doorway like a young child afraid to enter because she was overcome with curiosity and nervousness over the new surroundings. Irina meanwhile had disappeared into a room somewhere off to the left. Nadia slowly followed as if she was cautiously testing every step that her mother had created into the new room. She found herself standing in a small dining room, where a simple oak table took up the majority space of the room. A window that directed light from the front porch showed how dark it really was outside while a doorway to the left allowed a half circle of light to taint the room's darkness. Nadia followed the light and found herself along with her mother, in the kitchen.

Irina had just filled a teapot filled with water and placed it on the stove when Nadia entered. Nadia just stood there wondering how to begin, but her mother took care of the introductions.

"Nadia, I know you have questions," Irina said turning around, her brown hair shinning in the light, "and I want to answer them, but I want you to be aware of something." Irina took a seat at the small two-person table in the kitchen as they waited on the water for their tea and Nadia followed suit.

"I came after you, not only because I recently found out that the Covenant was after you, but because I love you." Irina let the words hang in the air. Nadia breathed in a shuttering breath as if striving not to cry.

"What happened? Why did you give me up?" Nadia finally asked with strength that her face did not reflect.

Irina looked deeply into Nadia's eyes with love, but also a guard as if she saw something in Nadia she wasn't proud to reminisce.

"Sydney was only three at the time," Irina began. "I'm sure she's told you about me and Jack." Nadia nodded. "At the time, the KGB was failing. The CIA was cracking down on them and had already apprehended at least five high leaders. One of my contacts informed me that my mission had been aborted a few months before. I knew I had no reason to stay, but I found it hard to leave. The life I had created with Jack, and little Sydney, I didn't want to leave it all behind." Irina said with a sad smile.

"I even thought about taking Sydney with me. I remember standing in the doorway and watching her sleep. I was the one who would change her life forever, Jack's life forever, but I knew I couldn't stay. I left that night and faked my death. I knew Jack would only believe that ruse for a short time, but it was important for me to take the down time and leave the country. Before I left however, I discovered that I was pregnant. I flew back to Russia intending to report to my superiors about my late return, but I was apprehended as soon as I arrived.

"My loyalties were questioned after being away from home for such an extended time. An investigation was conducted to find the truth, and in the mean time, I was kept in their custody. Three months into the investigation, I gave birth in my cell to you. November 14, 1980. I held you in my arms all night. I remember, you cried for ten straight minutes, and then, after I wrapped you in my blanket and held you next to me, you never uttered a word for the rest of the night. I woke up occasionally just to make sure you were breathing you were so quiet. The next morning," Irina said closing her eyes. "I had just finished feeding you and you were sleeping and I had fallen asleep too. I woke up to the sound of my cell door opening. I looked up and a KGB agent was there with a woman who had helped with the delivery. They held a gun to my head and I watched them lead you away." Irina stopped to stare at Nadia, who was in tears.

"When they released me two months later, my sister joined the Russian Secret Service to try and find you, but we never had any luck." Irina leaned across the table and cupped her daughter's face in her hand.

"You're so beautiful, Nadia. Nadia. The name suits you." Tears also began to darken Irina's face. "I never, ever would have given you up."

There were fleeting emotions. Words of warning that Sydney had given her about her mother flashed through her mind. Irina Derevko was a master of espionage. Every word she said could have been faked and timed with the accurate amount of tears to portray her emotions, but somewhere deep inside, Nadia couldn't believe that was true. Irina Derevko had just spoken the sincere words of a mother. She was telling the truth.

Nadia rose slowly and walked to the other side of the table. Irina remained sitting as Nadia wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her a long awaited hug. Somewhere in the background, the whistle of teakettle echoed with growing intensity to which there was no response.


	26. Lying the Plans

**A/N**: Thank you to all of you who are still reviewing despite my delays. But aren't you proud? I updated about a week after the last chapter! Thank you Spring Break. I don't know if I'll have time to get the next chapter up, but I'll do my best. Keep reviewing! Love you all!

**Notes about Chapter**: FYI, the hotel I used in this chapter is a real place, as well as the city it's in, however I've never been to either place so I have no idea what they look like. Also, the hotel in my story is actually abandoned while in real life it's very much in tact, so if anyone has been there, forgive me if I portray it inaccurately.

**eagle219406**: Thank you for the notice. I wasn't able to remember the year, so I made it up.

**Previously on Alias**: The CIA has located and disarmed are the bombs in the hospital in Germany. Irina Derevko has taken Nadia out of CIA's custody out of a warning from Sloane. Irina proceeds to tell Nadia about her birth and their separation.

Chapter 26

"132 bombs have been located, disarmed, and destroyed," Vaughn reported to Dixon four hours later.

"Good work," Dixon said placing a hand on Agent Vaughn's shoulder. He couldn't help but sympathizing, the boy looked exhausted. "We're going to have a short meeting and then I want you to take a rest for a little while."

"I'm fine—" Vaughn tried to insist, but Dixon held up his hand. "Have a seat." Dixon had been given the use of one of the hospital's conference rooms in order to finalize their plans. In the room with Vaughn were Weiss and about four other agents he didn't recognize. Vaughn was actually a little surprised not to see Jack there.

"I'm going to make this short so that we can all take a well-deserved break before we proceed with the next part of our plan," Dixon began. "Marshall's been monitoring the frequencies in order to fool the transmitters, so as far as Sark knows, our stance at the hospital hasn't changed. For the trade, we have no intention of giving the Covenant Nadia. Instead, we're going to take this opportunity to try and apprehend Sark and bring an end to this mess." Dixon glanced at his watch. "It is now six o'clock. I want everyone to report back here in nine hours and we'll finalize the rest of the mission. That's it."

The room became a clatter of squeaking chairs and movement as agents began to move towards the door. Vaughn made brief eye contact with Weiss from across the table and made his way over to Dixon. "Where's Jack?"

Dixon sighed tiredly. "We haven't been able to get in contact with the safe house."

Vaughn's eyebrows rose in alarm as Weiss appeared by his side, but he went unnoticed by Vaughn. "What does this mean?"

Dixon shook his head. "I don't know Agent Vaughn. That's why Jack is checking it out. I'm hoping that I am not planning all this only to find that Nadia is already in the Covenant's hands."

"The bombs are a pretty elaborate ruse just to raid the safe house," Vaughn thought in confusion.

"I thought so too, but with the Covenant, we can't be too sure. I'm hoping that Jack will return with good news." Vaughn nodded distractedly as he and Weiss left the room.

"Damn, this has been one hell of a night," Weiss commented as they walked. Vaughn didn't say a word. In fact, as Weiss headed towards the door to leave the hospital, he realized that Vaughn was no longer walking next to him and had actually stopped a few feet back.

"Mike, what are you doing? The hotel's that way," Weiss said gesturing towards the exit as he walked back towards his friend. The CIA had taken the liberty of renting out a few rooms in the hotel across the street for the agents to relax before the meet with Sark.

"I think I'm going to stay here," Vaughn said thoughtfully.

Weiss shook his head. "Oh no, you don't want to do what I think you're going to do."

"What?"

"You can't tell Sydney what's going on."

"Why not?"

"Why not! You know Sydney, if she hears that something may have gone wrong at the safe house and Nadia may be in danger, she'll want out, bullet or no bullet."

"She has the right to know," Vaughn pointed our.

"Yeah and I have the right to eat two dozen double-chocolate glazed donuts but doesn't mean I should." Vaughn raised an eyebrow at the analogy. "Look, don't pretend that you'll be able to get her to stay in bed if you think that telling her what's going on will make her happy. At least wait until we have something conclusive."

"Alright," Vaughn relented. "But if she gets mad for not telling her sooner, I'm blaming you."

"Fine," Weiss said with a shrug as he made his way for the door once again. "But you don't see me getting mad over a lack of sweets, maybe a little irritable, but not mad."

26262626

There was little talk made between the two following Irina's story. They were back sitting across from each other at the table, now each with a cup of steaming green tea in front of them. Irina had done much to answer her questions, but there was still one question that she was dying to ask that Irina seemed careful to be avoiding. At this moment, the mystery surrounding her father haunted her thoughts. From Irina's story, the only person that could be her father was Jack Bristow, but it would have been easy for her to leave out particular events for Nadia's benefit.

Nadia put her cup down and looked at her mother. Irina met her eyes and waited, as if expecting what Nadia was going to say next, but whether or not Irina actually new what Nadia was going to ask was definitely not seen in her face.

"Is Jack Bristow my father?" Nadia asked quietly. Irina's gaze didn't waver. Slowly she nodded, and tears began to appear in Nadia's eyes. Her mind drifted back to the earlier conversation she had had with Jack before the trade in the stadium. She had told him that she wished he was her father, and now, suddenly, she was finding out that it was all true. Of course Jack wouldn't have known that Nadia could be his daughter since she had been born in captivity and Irina had left only a few months pregnant.

"Have you ever thought of telling him?" Nadia asked, a little upset that her mother hadn't told him. After all, telling Jack would have allowed Irina access to CIA intel about Nadia's whereabouts.

"Of course," Irina answered steadily. However, all the words Irina uttered involving Nadia's questioning of her father seemed to be so carefully articulated. Nadia couldn't help wondering if Irina wasn't telling everything there was to tell. "We should get some rest." Irina's expression showed little desire to continue the conversation, and as much as this worried her, it also made sense. The American government wanted Irina, and she had betrayed Jack. What assurances could Jack give her that if they were to work together, or stay in contact, that Jack wouldn't betray her too.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Irina said kissing the top of Nadia's head after having placed her cup in the sink.

"Goodnight, mom," Nadia replied. Irina smiled and Nadia smiled back. There were still many unsettled things between them, but despite that, Nadia finally had a mother, and she wouldn't give that up for anything.

26262626

"She's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"There was an attack on the safe house. Gas was brought in through the chimney and knocked out everyone in side. Nadia is no where to be found."

"Do you think it was the Covenant?"

"It's possible, but it doesn't fit. The Covenant has the people and the weaponry to do an all out raid. In this case, not a single gunshot was fired. I think it was a one man job."

"Contact home and start alerting our people to monitor the networks."

"And the trade?"

"We'll think of something."

26262526

After Jack had updated Dixon on Nadia's status, Dixon sought out Vaughn, knowing that he was still at the hospital. He also hoped that Agent Vaughn could put some insight into this mess. As little as Dixon knew Michael Vaughn, he did know that he made for a good agent. The only black mark he had was his emotional attachment to Sydney Bristow, but Dixon sure as hell didn't blame him for that. Sydney was an incredible women; Dixon had to admit that Vaughn had good taste.

Dixon arrived at Sydney's room and after showing her guard his ID was allowed in the room. The room was almost a pure blue color as the period of early morning just began to arise and give light to night's shadowy depths. Sydney was lying flat on her back, with her eyes closed, and her head tilted to one side. Following her unopened gaze, Dixon saw Agent Vaughn sleeping peacefully in the chair, his arms were crossed about his chest and his figure was slouched deep into the seat so that his head could rest somewhat comfortably on the top of the chair. Looking back at Sydney, the tilt in her head made Dixon believe that she and Vaughn had been talking only moments before she had nodded off.

Moving quietly, Dixon headed for Agent Vaughn, not happy that he was going to wake the boy after some much needed sleep, but their conversation would be brief. Dixon tapped Vaughn on the shoulder, and Vaughn's eyes snapped open with relative alertness and focused on Dixon. He relaxed a little after seeing it was Dixon and was about to speak, but Dixon silenced him with a finger to his own lips as he turned his gaze to Sydney. Vaughn followed his gaze, and Dixon noticed how his face seemed to soften. It reminded him of Diane. He remembered one time while she had been sleeping he had been watching her and with little warning to him, her eyes opened and he found himself looking into them.

"What's that look for?" she had asked, somewhat sleepily as she snuggled a little closer to him.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you," Dixon replied somewhat huskily.

"Oh, Marcus," she said stroking his stomach lightly before reaching her lips up to find his. "I love you, too." She lay back down in bed and would continue to stroke his chest until her motions slowed and sleep finally consumed her again. All the while, Dixon just watched in one of the most blissful and truthful moments of their marriage.

Dixon was sure that the same look Vaughn had on his face was the same look Diane had noticed on his own.

Vaughn finally broke away and he and Dixon headed into the hallway. After closing the door with the utmost care, Dixon began speaking.

"I apologize for waking you, but I finally got a call back from Jack. Nadia's missing."

Vaughn's eyebrows shot up. "What happened?" Dixon explained everything that Jack had told him to Vaughn.

"I'm leaning more to Jack's suspicions. The Covenant is notorious for leaving dead in their wake. If the Covenant had located the safe house, it would have been all too easy for them to organize a team and raid it. The gas allowed for minimal use of force, which suggests that it was most likely a one man job," Dixon concluded.

Vaughn's trademark worry lines tinted his naturally smooth skin. "If it wasn't the Covenant, then who was it?"

"We don't know, but that's only part of the problem. Sark is scheduled to call us within the next few hours to update us on the trade. If Sark requests that Nadia be there alone, or that she is within Sark's sights before we are able to locate him, we'll be in deep trouble."

Vaughn opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door behind him opening. Sydney stood tall if not a little unsteadily but indifferent in her nightgown before the two men.

"Syd—" Vaughn began, but Sydney shushed him with a determined look.

"I've got an idea."

26262626

"Dixon."

"Good morning. I must say it's nice talking to you directly. After speaking with Jack, it's always hard to know whether or not the whole message was delivered."

"Name your terms, Sark."

"Very well then. There's a courtyard in the old Mercure Parkhotel in Bad Neuenahr. The meet will take place there. Nadia is to be escorted by you to that courtyard. A car will pull up to the west entrance at nine o'clock. Nadia will walk to the car and you will remain in the courtyard. If anyone tries to stop the car from leaving, you will be shot. You will remain in the courtyard for ten minutes. If you try and leave in that time, you will be shot. If for some reason we are not able to leave with Nadia safely after the ten minutes has expired or we discover that we have been tricked in some way, we will blow up the hospital. Do you have any questions?"

"Call all of this off now, and it may save you in the future."

"I do believe you're forgetting that you're the one who is mere seconds away from death."

"That's where you're wrong, Sark. Every moment you live are mere seconds away from death. Death does not have the exclusive pleasure of being confined to me."

"For now, it does."


	27. Catching Disguises

**A/N**: Okay, so I've felt really guilty about not adding-on lately, and as the saying goes, I can probably stuff my sorries in a bag for as little good they do me. However, I'd like to think that since graduation is tomorrow and next week I'll be spending a lot of time babysitting my brother, I hope I'll be able to get another add-on soon. I apologize those people who have take the time to review and decide to keep up with this story despite the long intervals between posts. Thank you so much to all of you for your patience! In return I made this chapter eight pages and added some Vaughn humor. Let's just say, Agent Vaughn's getting in touch with his feminine side…Too find out more, you'll just have to read. Thanks again!

**Previously on Alias**: The bombs within the hospital have been located and disarmed without the Covenant's knowledge. Nadia's a willing prisoner of her mother and Sark has named the terms for a meet to bring Nadia into Covenant custody.

**Chapter 27**

Jack had made his final rounds around the safe house. The CIA agents who had been within the facility were conscious and doing fine, but none had any clues to the kidnapper. Jack however, did.

There were two separate incidents that made him suspicious. One was what happened on the field. There had certainly been no reason for Vaughn to want to hurt Sydney. After everything Sydney and Vaughn had been through together, the one thing Jack Bristow could rely on was that Agent Vaughn never had the intention of hurting his daughter. This meant that Agent Vaughn's story about a possible third-party was more plausible than Jack had originally given credit, especially now with Nadia's disappearance. The question still remained of who this third-party was.

Part of the answer related to whether or not the intended recipient of the bullet had been Sydney or Lauren. Jack had the feeling as he recalled back to the way Sydney's and Lauren's actions had been played out, that the bullet had been intended for Lauren. Which meant whomever this person was, he or she was, in a manor of speaking, working in support of the CIA.

It was also too early to tell whether or not the person who took Nadia had any idea that she was the Passenger. However, being that the kidnapping looked like a one-man job, Jack believed the CIA had significant evidence to eliminate the Covenant. Therefore, there was only one other person who kept reappearing in Jack's mind as a possible candidate and that was Irina Derevko.

It could only be Irina looking out for the well being of both her daughters that would make enough sense to tie-in the two events. The problem, however, was going to be tracking Irina down. Like any agent, Irina's ability to keep herself hidden was impeccable. She wasn't going to be found unless she wanted to be, but then again, Jack had never wanted to purposely seek her out as much as he did this moment.

Jack had no idea how Irina had figured out where the CIA meet was taking place or the location of the safe house, but he was more set on trying to figure out why Irina had taken this moment to track down her daughter and take her into her custody. Jack Bristow, however, was sure as hell going to try and find out.

27272727

"Are you trying to say that you think your mother took Nadia?" Vaughn asked in disbelief.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," Sydney reasoned. "Why else would she suddenly disappear? As you said before, the possibility of it being the Covenant is very slim."

Vaughn seemed to be thinking this over. "It does make sense. Especially in coordination with the stadium." Dixon gave Vaughn a stern look. Apparently he still didn't believe that there had been a third party at the stadium. Vaughn's reference to the stadium however, was new news to Sydney.

"What do you mean?"

"The person who initiated the shooting during the trade was an unidentified third party—"

"It was an _unconfirmed_ third party. No one saw anyone else fire but you, Agent Vaughn," Dixon pointed out. "That will not hold as substantial evidence." Sydney watched Vaughn curiously at this news. The events, he could tell, were replaying in her mind, but her eyes never left him.

"I promise you that I didn't fire onto the field," Vaughn answered earnestly, returning Sydney's gaze.

"I believe you," Sydney responded finally. Vaughn gave a slight smile for his thanks in her taking faith in him as she turned to Dixon. "If my mother had some how found out about the trade, she would have seen an opportunity to try and take Lauren out."

"But why?" Dixon demanded. "Sydney, there's still no reasonable explanation of why Irina Derevko would suddenly appear and then take it upon herself to shoot at your captor and then kidnap your sister."

Sydney sighed. When Dixon put it in that perspective, her ideas didn't seem logical, but she believed them. Even after the many times where Sydney had discovered her mother to be a traitor, Sydney still liked to believe that somewhere inside Irina Derevko were remnants of the maternal mother that was Laura Bristow.

"What if Irina knew something about your missing years? Something that involved Lauren?" Vaughn proposed.

Sydney shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Lauren couldn't have counted on me erasing my memories if she intended to marry you." The answer was meant to be thoughtful, but it was at that moment that she realized she had forgotten to tell Vaughn what she had told her father. Actually, "forgotten" may not have been the appropriate word. She had never had the _opportunity_ to tell him what she had found out.

"What?" Vaughn asked looking at her in disbelief. Dixon's surprise mirrored Vaughn's.

"While I was in Lauren and Sark's custody, I discovered that I was working as a double agent for those two years. My name was Julia Thorne and my job was to investigate Simon Walker and the Covenant's activities and then report what I had found to Director Kendall. According to Sark and Lauren however, they said I erased my own memories, but for what purpose, I don't understand."

"They could be lying," Vaughn said.

"No, I don't think so. Sark couldn't think of why I would have wanted to do it either. The way he said it…I think he was telling the truth," Sydney decided.

"Well, as soon as this matter clears up, we'll be sure to get in touch with Director Kendall. I would like to be informed why no one in the CIA was aware of this," Dixon responded.

"What's going on now?" Sydney demanded, getting the feeling that Dixon had not revealed a big part of what had been happening lately.

Dixon and Vaughn exchanged uneasy looks before Dixon filled in any gaps of Nadia's disappearance as well as the terms to the meet with Sark.

"I'm going to send a team to investigate Nadia's disappearance, but for the time being, we're going to need significant manpower to try and apprehend Sark," Dixon explained.

"Apprehending Sark or Lauren isn't going to do the CIA any good. The problem is Anna."

"Anna Espinosa?" Vaughn questioned.

"Yes, she's the one who has been leading the Covenant on this Rambaldi quest. McKenas Cole, Lauren, and Sark are all her puppets. Apprehending them will do nothing to stop Anna from getting what she wants."

"You don't think that Sark could reveal where Anna is hiding?" Dixon asked.

"I don't think so. Anna is not stupid. She knows that Sark's only concern is for himself. She wouldn't trust him with such information based on his previous alliances. Beside, she's pretty much holding him hostage with his money being forcibly contributed to Covenant affairs."

"Still, I don't think that the CIA should give up on this opportunity," Dixon asserted.

"But how are we going to do it without Nadia?" Vaughn asked. A short pause filled the room.

"I could pretend to be her," Sydney volunteered.

"No way," Vaughn said animatedly. "You're in no condition to face Sark again. Besides, he knows exactly what you look like. It would never work."

"I agree," Dixon said.

Sydney frowned. "If you want someone to pretend to be Nadia, I am the best candidate. I don't see you being able to apprehend Sark unless someone gets in that vehicle."

"Syd, you already have two bullet wounds two deal with. If Sark uncovers its you, you won't be able to fight back," Vaughn argued.

"I know more of what to expect from Sark than anyone. My guess is that Sark isn't even going to be in that car. That would be foolish. If we have a team track the signal and follow it, we will be able to apprehend Sark and maybe Lauren."

"Sark's not stupid. He's going to have someway to identify you as Nadia before that car pulls away from the hotel," Dixon pointed out, trying to find holes in her plan.

"Wait—" Vaughn attempted.

"Could we possibly get a mask to resemble Nadia?" Sydney asked, ignoring Vaughn.

"No, that would take too long."

"Dixon—"

"Then we'd have to rely on make-up."

"Hold on! You're not actually considering this, are you Dixon?" Vaughn asked, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"I learned a long time ago, Agent Vaughn, that it takes a lot more fight to disagree with Sydney than it does to go along with her," Dixon said with a half smile. Sydney smiled back. "She's determined to come with us, and as much as I dislike it. I'm afraid it may be our only option."

"If you want options, I say you consider _not_ meeting Sark an option. Sydney already stated before how little help Sark might be. Why go through all the trouble?"

Sydney seemed to be pondering this. "No, I've changed my mind, I think obtaining Sark _is _a worthy cause, if not to keep him out of the Covenant's hands, then at least keep him as an inactive spy for a little while."

"Sydney, you have to realize that your body may not be able to handle the situation as much as you'd like to admit. It's far to dangerous," Vaughn insisted.

"You're right," Sydney admitted. Dixon and Vaughn gave each other confused looks.

"I'm right?" Vaughn asked. "You mean you're not going to go?"

"Oh, I'll be on the tactical team, but I'm not going to be Nadia," Sydney said, a mischievous gleam appearing in her eyes.

"Syd?" Vaughn asked, beginning to feel uneasy as her eyes rested steadily on him.

"Dixon, I'm going to need a pair of black slacks, a large light blue blouse, a pair of tweezers, a black wig, a razor, shaving cream, a pair of high heels, and as much make-up as you can find." Vaughn felt his body fill with dread. _So this is what I get for keeping secrets_.

27272727

Nadia woke up to the smell of pancakes the next morning. The bed creaked as she rolled over from her side to her back and lay looking up towards the ceiling. The smell seemed to get stronger as she became more awake and her senses more alert. Nadia smiled in a moment of blissful happiness. This is what she had imagined a life at home with a mother, a family would be.

She would wake up and smell breakfast being made. She would lie around in bed until the smell became so overbearing that she was forced to get out of bed and come downstairs and eat. There, her mother would have a stack of pancakes, a pitcher of orange juice, and gravy dish and ladle filled with warm syrup. Her father would be sitting at the table reading the paper.

Nadia's mind paused as she thought of her father. Irina had said that Jack was her father. At the time, she remembered the way Irina had said it and how quickly she had changed the topic that made Nadia doubt the reality of her words. _But if my father isn't Jack Bristow, than who could it possibly be?_ Nadia wondered.

She sighed. _This is where my idea of a traditional family fails_. This childhood vision may never come true, and Nadia had come to accept that a long time ago. Instead, she was left with a mother guilty of numerous crimes against the US government, a father who may or may not be actually be her father, and an estranged sister who she knew so little about. In a matter of speaking, they were all working diligently to save the world. Nadia laughed. That perspective definitely did not fit in with her vision of a traditional family.

Nadia stood up and threw the blankets off at her. She stretched in the black underwear and undershirt she had worn to bed, revealing her lean stomach as she did so. Silently she searched for her pants that she had worn the night before, and ran a hand through her hair when she realized she had no hairbrushes at her disposal. Quietly she opened the door and made her way to the kitchen.

She paused in the doorway, watching her mom work. She had a skillet burning over the stove and a measuring glass filled with batter to her right side. Nadia watched as she routinely removed the finished pancakes from the skillet before picking up the measuring cup to add more batter into the skillet. A blue box resting on the far side of the counter however, pointed out that it was one of those instant pancake brands where all you have to add is water. Still, the normalcy of her actions did much to affect Nadia as she watched.

Finally, when Irina turned around to put the finished pancakes on the table, she caught side of Nadia.

"How long have you been watching me?" Irina asked with a slight smile.

"Just long enough so I wouldn't have to do any of the work," Nadia answered, smiling back.

"Well, you're not getting out of doing dishes," Irina said as Nadia looked over at the pile in the sink.

"That's okay, at least I get help from the dishwasher." Nadia followed her mother's motions and took a seat at the table. She grabbed her fork and placed three pancakes onto her plate before reaching for the butter and syrup. Neither of them said anything while they ate.

Nadia realized as she sat there that despite the peaceful morning traditions that spies never really had a chance to enjoy, there were more trying questions in the back of her head. Now that she and Irina had found each other, what was going to happen? Nadia knew nothing of her mother's current plans. She honestly felt relief that Irina had taken it upon herself to protect her, but Nadia also had concerned about her sister. It also wouldn't take the CIA long to notice her missing, which would initiate more concern than Nadia desired.

Nadia looked up from her plate to find her mother watching her. "You're worried that you can't trust me," Irina stated without any accusations. Nadia put down her fork.

"That's not true. I'm just concerned—"

"About Sydney," Irina finished, "and the CIA. I don't blame you."

"So what is the plan, now? We can't stay out here forever, and you surely cannot take me back to CIA custody," Nadia asked.

"You can't go back either. The Covenant now knows that you're the Passenger. I know the CIA well enough to know that if they can use you as bait for a greater plan, they will. I don't want the CIA underestimating the Covenant. I don't want to put you in harms way." Irina's motherly gaze towards Nadia was filled with love.

"'I understand all that," Nadia said softly. "I do, but I am capable of taking care of myself."

Irina nodded. "I'm aware of that, but none of this will end unless we stop it."

"What are you saying?" Nadia asked, thoroughly confused.

"I need your help to uncover the serum. If we can locate it and destroy it, even the Covenant having you in their possession will do them no good. Only after we've destroyed the serum can we put a stop to Rambaldi's end game."

Nadia looked into her mother's eyes. There seemed to be an underlying cause that was increasing Irina's desire to end the search of Rambaldi. Nadia had no clue as to why Irina was desperate to see the end of the search, but Nadia was compelled to follow. She didn't want to be the Covenant's guinea pig any more than Irina herself wanted Nadia to be.

"Where do we start?"

27272727

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today, _Miss Santos_," Weiss commented through the coms. Vaughn hit his hand against his ear, which caused feedback to resound loudly into his own ear, but just as loudly into Weiss's.

"Shut up!" Vaughn yelled back moodily. Dixon looked mildly amused as he sat next to Vaughn in the van that was heading towards the meeting place.

"What, you don't think I did a good job?" Sydney asked with fake hurt. She and Weiss were to be on the tactical team that was going to be following the Covenant's vehicle after it left the hotel.

"The transformation is amazing," Weiss said before Vaughn had a chance to speak. "I'm even thinking of asking you out. Hey, what are you doing Fri—"

"Eric, you've been turned down by every girl at the office. I'm telling you that the male option isn't available to you either. You're screwed, or rather _not _screwed."

Sydney in fact, had done an incredibly good job. Vaughn's eyebrows still stung from being plucked. After looking in the mirror, he was afraid that he might actually have to start wearing eyeliner to give his eyebrows their unruly manly look back. His make-up had been applied meticulously to make his skin look a tone lighter and smoother. A light reddish-brown lipstick that he vaguely remembered Sydney calling redwood lightly brightened his lip. There was no sign of his typical five o'clock shadow, and because there was concern about how much of his legs would be showing, the hair from his ankle to mid-thigh had been shaved off. Contacts made his eyes a dark brown, and fake eyelashes made his eyes look bigger and darker. A black wig in Nadia's typical hairstyle completed the look. From far away, it would be easy for someone to mistake Vaughn for Nadia, and that's what the CIA was counting on.

"We're here," Dixon said just as Vaughn realized that the car had come to a stop. Vaughn looked out the window. The building resembled a Mexican villa. The parts of the building that were still standing and not covered with overgrowth were decorated with rough off-white colored walls and brown troughs filled with dead flowers or weeds. The distinction, however, of an inner circular are just inside the wall was evident from the walls that still remained standing.

"Copy that. Transmitter signal strong and functioning," Weiss responded with all playfulness gone. Before they had left the hospital, Vaughn had been injected with a transmitter, just in case the one they planned to put on the car became useless.

"You ready?" Dixon asked as he checked over the placement of his bulletproof vest.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Vaughn responded, sighing.

"Higher."

"What?"

"You need to make your voice higher."

Vaughn cleared his voice and tried again. "Like this?" The voice sounded awkward even to his ears. Sydney laughed over the coms.

"Just try not to talk much," Dixon resigned as he stepped out of the car.

"Easier said than done," Vaughn grumbled.

"Don't you complain, Michael Vaughn. If it were up to me, I'd be down there right now, but since you insisted…"

Vaughn closed his eyes, really beginning to regret his decision, but still knowing that there was no way in hell he would have let Sydney take on this mission. If Vaughn had to be a woman, so be it. "How ever you think of me right now, Sydney Bristow, there's no way I'm going to loose you again."

He heard Sydney breathe in deeply. "Vaughn—"

"Come on, we've only got two minutes till nine," Dixon interrupted. Vaughn stepped out of the car, lowering a pair of sunglasses over his eyes as he followed Dixon into the courtyard.

The courtyard of the old Mercure hotel was filled with broken and uneven stones that once made the path of a beautifully matriculate four-point star. Each of the four points led to entrance to another part of the hotel. A couple of cement benches, a dried fountain, and some oversized planters took up the rest of the space.

Dixon and Vaughn took the time they entered the courtyard to immediately scan for snipers. On an initial glance, neither Vaughn nor Dixon could detect any activity, but a walkway decorated with sandstone walls on either side made it easy for someone to hide behind. At this point in their plan, part of the tactical team had left the vehicle and was now standing somewhere within the darkness of the exists that weren't intended to be entered in or exited from according to Sark's orders.

Dixon checked his watch again. Nine o'clock. Just as he was lowering his arm, the sound of a car motor could be heard coming out from the entrance across from them.

"We've got a visual on the vehicle," Dixon said out loud for the common.

"Copy that, I'm in position now," Sydney responded. Sydney had the job that required shooting the other magnetic tracker onto the vehicle. Vaughn took a deep breath and then stepped forward. His movements in the high heels were awkward. He now had a much greater respect for Sydney being able to wear them and what's more, run in them.

"Tracker in place. How's the transmission?" Sydney asked Weiss.

"Clear signal. Nice shot, Mountaineer."

"Good luck, Boy Scout," Sydney whispered through the coms just as Vaughn passed under the archway. "Be careful."

"I will," Vaughn whispered back.

After passing the archway, Vaughn got in full view of the vehicle. It was a typical non-distinct black car. All the side windows were tinted, however, which left Vaughn with no way to see in or out. He hesitated for only a moment before reaching out and grabbing the door handle and taking a seat within the leather interior.

In a matter of seconds, all hell broke loose. Dixon heard the tires of the vehicle squeal away just as shots opened fire all around him. Quickly he jumped behind the angel statue with a missing head that had been placed in the fountain as he grabbed for his gun. Unfortunately, the statue only provided him with protection from one side, as the other mercilessly fired on him.

The first bullet that hit his vest, landed just to the right of his heart. The force of the bullet hitting was enough to push him back against the statue and knock the wind out of him. Dixon could hear from where he was standing the rapid firing of the CIA tactical team, the Covenant, however, had the upper ground.

"Dixon, what's happening? Are you alright?" Came Sydney's anxious voice over the com.

"They've opened fire. Stick with the plan and follow Agent Vaughn!" Dixon yelled as he fired up at the top of the walls.

"We've got both trackers on, we can wait—" Weiss responded, backing Sydney up.

"It's under control! Start tracking Agent Vaughn right now!" Dixon suddenly felt another bullet hit his stomach, just above the belly button. This bullet sent him whirling back like the first, but this time his head met with the angel's unrelenting elbow. Dixon's head rammed hard into the statue, and he thought he heard a loud crack before he felt himself fall into the floor of the fountain. He was unconscious before he ever heard Sydney's reply.


	28. Part of the Job

**A/N**: I apologize for the lack of posts, once again. For all the enjoyment of summer, it's been very busy for me. Anywayz, I thank all of you who reviewed. The positive feedback really helps me keep this going. You all are great for taking the time to review. Thank you once again!

**Previously on Alias**: Sydney has Vaughn dress up as Nadia in order to capture Sark. Dixon becomes injured during the mission. Nadia and Irina have agreed to go in search of the serum in hopes of thwarting the Covenant's need for the Passenger.

Chapter 28

"Dixon! Dixon, do you copy?" Sydney repeated into her com. She looked at Weiss who was behind the wheel. "Something went wrong."

Weiss looked worried too but shook his head. "He gave us an order. We have to follow it." Sydney nodded, unsatisfied. "Are the trackers still moving?"

Sydney picked up the hand held tracking device that lit up the webbing of roads in a pale green color on the LCD screen. The trackers on the car and on Vaughn were currently heading in the same direction and showed up on the screen as a blinking yellow dot. "Yeah, they're heading east. Take your next left." Weiss rounded the next corner going at least fifty which caused Sydney to reach for the small plastic handle located above the door.

There was a shout and the sound of shuffling coming from the back. "Watch the turns, Houdini," CIA team leader, Agent Brian Patterson, said from the back of the van.

"Sorry, Falcon," Weiss apologized using Patterson's codename.

"They're heading into the industrial district," Sydney said after a few minutes of driving.

"Twenty bucks says they're heading for some abandoned warehouse," Weiss hypothesized. Sydney gave Weiss an odd look that he caught out of the corner of his eyes. "What? It's standard procedure. It least it seems to be that way ever since Superman. Or was it Batman? Doesn't matter, but like I said; you'd think bad guys have a list of abandoned warehouses in every city."

"Weiss, when this is over, I'm personally going to help you find a girlfriend," Sydney promised. Weiss's conclusion about the activities of superheroes did nothing to reassure Sydney of how he had been spending his nights as of late.

"So that's all I have to do to get you to help me get a date with one of your hot friends is to tell you about my sad, sad, little life?" Weiss asked, seeming to perk up at the idea.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Weiss, when you start using superheroes as a basis for your theories at work, I think it's more of a plea for help."

"Hey, just because I've been unsuccessful in my attempts as of late, doesn't mean I can't get a girl on my own," Weiss protested, thinking that Sydney might pity him.

"I didn't say that," Sydney replied. "I just think you've been less _motivated_ lately to play the dating game. Unless you want to include your invitation to Vaughn—"

"That wasn't desperation. He would have said yes if he didn't still have feelings for…"

"They've stopped," Sydney said interrupting him. It had been a full minute since the yellow dots had moved and from the looks of the area, they hadn't stopped at a stoplight. "Vaughn's moving." Sydney looked up and looked around.

"See the car?" Sydney asked her eyes focused on the black car resting on the side of the road about three hundred feet from where they were stopped.

"Yes, what building is he in?" Weiss asked, looking around as if expecting to see him.

"The one on the right." Weiss and Sydney both looked up towards the large building. As Weiss had guessed, it looked like a six-story warehouse and it looked abandoned. With a squeal of the tires, the car suddenly pulled away from the curb, its tail lights dimming as it headed down the street.

Sydney looked down at the tracker as Weiss asked, "Are you sure Vaughn's not in the car?"

"According to the tracker he's inside the building. I'm trying to locate building schematics." Sydney pushed some keys on the tracker and waited as blueprints of the building appeared in green. "Third floor, fifth office on the left from the stairs."

"Confirm Falcon," Sydney said into her com to the CIA team in the back of the van.

"Copy that, Mountaineer."

"Alright," Sydney said reaching for her gun and doing a last minute check over her black tactical gear. "Let's do this thing."

28282828

Vaughn fiddled with the ropes around his wrists as he looked around the office he had been left in. Men unknown to him, but one's he assumed to be Covenant, had escorted him to this office and promptly searched him for bugs and hidden weapons before tying him securely to a chair and leaving the room.

His fingers gripped around at the knots trying to find a weak spot in them. It was painstaking work since each attempt caused the ropes to rub deeper into his wrists. He sure hoped that Sydney and Weiss knew where he was. Since the Covenant had failed to locate Vaughn's bug, he knew that he shouldn't completely give up hope.

Vaughn stopped his escape attempt and listened. A rhythmic tapping seemed to gradually be getting louder. As the sound increased it became more distinct. _It sounds like high heels_, he thought. _What if it's…No, it can't be…_Seconds later however, she appeared. Vaughn felt his heart stop. Lauren Reed had just walked into the room.

She looked the same as the last time he saw her. Her blond hair flowed almost perfectively over her shoulders. She was dressed professionally in a suit he remembered watching her get dressed in and taking off, many times before. Yet there she was showing no signs of recognition towards him. _Thank God for Sydney_, Vaughn breathed with relief. If his disguise could fake his ex-wife, well, maybe Sydney could quit her job at the CIA and assist people in theater or something. _Nah, Sydney would never even consider that_. But then again, Vaughn wasn't even sure that Lauren didn't recognize him. She could just be pretending for the time being. He couldn't be sure and that made him uneasy. Not to mention that he was still angry that the last time they had seen each other she'd been shooting at him as he attempted to rescue Sydney. Vaughn hoped that his anger had not progressed to his face. Vaughn feared that if he made direct eye contact with her, she may end up recognizing him. He was actually relieved when Sark walked in after her. Sark gave him something else to focus his gaze on so that Lauren wouldn't get suspicious.

"Nadia Santos, it's wonderful to finally meet you. The CIA has gone to great lengths to keep us from meeting, but it has been all for nothing. Rambaldi meant for you to be found. For the secrets he gave you to be revealed." He looked quickly at his watch. "With that said, I feel we should get started." Vaughn looked back and forth between Lauren and Sark, trying to figure out what these two were talking about. Vaughn knew that Nadia was the Passenger, but what exactly the Passenger was supposed to do, he had no idea. Unfortunately, Vaughn didn't have enough confidence in his ability to conceal his voice, and was therefore forced to remain silent.

Lauren meanwhile had left the room temporarily. He could hear her fiddling around with something outside, but had no idea what she was doing. Sark meanwhile, kept a close watch on him. Lauren soon returned with a syringe filled with a bright green liquid. She held the syringe up to the light and put pressure on the plunger slightly so that a narrow line of liquid came out to clear the air bubbles. Vaughn swallowed hard as Lauren approached him with it.

He was dying to know what it was, but he didn't have the courage to ask. Lauren smirked as she turned to his left arm and rolled up the sleeve. Vaughn was suddenly grateful that Sydney had taken the time to shave his arms. Though it looked weird, they were much more passable for women's arms than his coarse arm hair would have been.

Lauren carefully searched for the vain in the bend of his arm with her finger.

After finding one to her liking, she moved the syringe from her left hand to her right before plunging the needle directly into the vain. Vaughn watched in horror as the contents of the syringe slowly decreased till all of the liquid dispensed into his arm. Lauren removed the needle and stood back with Sark to watch.

Vaughn didn't know what was supposed to happen. The liquid as far as he was concerned, wasn't doing anything, which made sense since he wasn't the Passenger. Vaughn suddenly worried that if he didn't start doing something, his cover would be blown.

Lauren and Sark were watching him expectantly. Grabbing at straws, Vaughn lowered his eyelids and feigned unconsciousness.

"Do we know how the message is going to be revealed?" Vaughn heard Lauren ask.

"We cannot be sure of anything," Sark replied. Vaughn suddenly had the feeling that Sark was no longer buying his disguise, but before he could react, he heard a phone ring.

"Yes?" The voice belonged to Sark. Vaughn wished he could see Sark's reaction at the moment, but on the off chance that Sark was still buying his act, Vaughn decided not to take the risk. "I see." Silence filled the room following Sark's statement. Vaughn had the feeling that they were debating something by watching him.

"Come on," Sark finally spoke

"You don't fully intend to leave her here!" Lauren demanded. "You've given her the serum. If you leave her here the CIA will—"

"The CIA deceived us."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Nadia Santos, as far as we're aware, is incapable of being in two places at once," Sark said calmly.

Lauren seemed perplexed by this. "Your source is positive about the identification?"

"The serum should have taken effect by now. Under the circumstances it seems reasonable." Vaughn suddenly heard the sound of the safety being released on a gun somewhere in front of him. The moment the gun fired, Vaughn did the only thing he could do. He forced all his weight to one side of the chair and waited expectantly for the floor to meet his body.

He hit the floor hard, and he grunted as he did so. The bullet however, had missed its target. He opened his eyes deciding to give up his façade, and found the wig he had been wearing laying a few inches from his head.

"Michael—" Lauren exclaimed.

"Agent Vaughn—" Sark shouted simultaneously.

"Vaughn!" Vaughn looked up and saw Sydney and Weiss standing at the door. Behind them, Vaughn could make out the rest of the CIA tactical team.

"Drop your weapon!" Weiss shouted at Sark.

"Well, it would seem that we're at a bit of a stalemate, Agent Bristow," Sark commented calmly to Sydney.

"Oh yeah, how do you figure that?" Sydney demanded.

"Another step into this room and it's over for Agent Vaughn," Sark stated.

"You shoot Agent Vaughn, and it's over for both of you," Sydney growled, tightening her hold on her gun.

"But you're not going to take that risk, are you?" Sark asked smugly. Sydney shifted her gaze down to Vaughn before turning back to Sark. Before anyone could react, Sydney fired a shot that hit Sark straight in the leg. He tried to fire at Vaughn, but his leg couldn't support his weight. As a result, he fell and Sark's shot buried itself harmlessly into the cement wall.

Weiss instantly jumped on Sark while the other agents filed into the room to take care of Lauren. Sydney went to Vaughn's side and began untying him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him softly, her eyes filed with concern.

"I'm fine," Vaughn replied getting gingerly to his feet. He broke away from Sydney, his eyes focused on Lauren.

"You're making a big mistake, Michael," Lauren said meeting his gaze. "I've always loved you."

Vaughn closed the distance between them. His fists were clenched at either side, but his face was disturbingly serene. "The biggest mistake I ever made was marrying you. I trusted you with my life once, but I've never loved you like I loved Sydney Bristow. I never want you to set foot near me or Sydney ever again." Everyone in the room had the opportunity to hear those words if they had been listening. Vaughn however, placed his lips to Lauren's ear to make sure that she was the only one who could hear his next words.

"And I promise you, that if you should escape out of custody, that I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Vaughn pulled back assured that he had made his point.

Lauren's eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a dangerously low tone. "And I promise you, Michael Vaughn, that you will see me again. What I did to Sydney," she said lifting her eyebrows in Sydney's direction, "is nothing what I'd do to her if I were to find her again."

"You won't get that chance," Vaughn said through clenched teeth.

"For your sake, I hope you're right." Lauren left him with a view of her half smile and raised eyebrows before being pushed out of the room in chains.

28282828

"Here you go ma'am. Two keys. Your room is on the fifth floor." Irina gave the man one of her charming smiles of appreciation, before turning back to her daughter and handing her a key. Irina's previous research on Rambaldi led her to believe that the serum could be found from a private collector in Slovakia. Irina and Nadia had succeeded in obtaining forged passports from one of Irina's contacts in Germany. Irina sighed, she had not told her daughter what had happened during that meet.

_"Irina, long time no see!" Alwynn Selik greeted in his native tongue. He had pleasant gray hair and the beginnings of a rough grey beard to boot, but that did nothing to stop him from giving Irina a kiss on the cheek. _

_ "Yes, too long," Irina responded back in German with a smile._

_ "Twenty years and I don't hear word from you! What am I to think about that?" Alwynn says laughing. "How's Jack?"_

_ Irina managed to keep her smile. "He's doing great, Sydney too."_

_ "Ah, yes, Sydney! How old is she now?"_

_ "Thirty-two."_

_ "I cannot believe it! And you look no older than that yourself! Why have you not brought her to see me?"_

_ "She's been tied up with work," Irina explained. "Unfortunately, my visit to you is not a light one. I must ask a favor of you."_

_ "Anything, Irina. You know I love to help you in anyway I can."_

_ "I need passports to get across the border. Me and Sydney." Alwynn's smile faded._

_ "Irina, do not tell me Sydney has joined this work?"_

_ "It was not by my request."_

_ "Ah, but if she has lasted this long, she must then be as good as her mother," Alwynn said smiling once again. "Alright then, do you have her picture?" Irina handed over a picture of herself and Nadia to the man. "Your daughter is beautiful, Irina. Her features are without blemish."_

_ "Thank you, Alwynn," Irina said with pride. _

_ "Let me just take these to the back, and I'll return in one moment." Irina nodded as Alwynn's figure disappeared. She looked around at the cluttered shelves filled with assorted antique knick-knacks, books, and clocks that had stopped working at various times on their faces. _

_ She sighed as she bent down to remove the gun from her calf before shoving the barrel into the space between her shirt and jeans behind her back. She really had no desire to kill this man. He had been a good friend to her during the years she had been working for the KGB. He'd always been reliable and had never ever let her down, but now the risks were different. Jack and Arvin could easily be on her tail. She needed to make sure that she couldn't be traced._

_ "Here you go," Alwynn said handing Irina the two passports." You are now, Americans. Just like you've always preferred. You're Patricia James and Sydney is Rachel James."_

_ "These are fantastic, Alwynn. Thank you so much—for everything," Irina said as she reached back to put the two passports in her back pocket._

_ "My pleasure, Irina. It is always a delight to see you again!" Alwynn said. Irina felt a tug of guilt as her hand clasped around the gun. She really wished there was another way. _

_ "I'm sorry, Alwynn. You've been a great friend to me," Irina said to him before ripping the gun out and placing a bullet cleanly between the eyes. Alwynn fell to the ground with a look of confusion on his face and horror in his eyes. It was like his face never had time to reach the realization of his eyes. Irina sadly stepped over her friend and went to the computer. She expertly erased the hard drive, grabbed the pictures of her and Nadia and headed for the door. She gave one last sad look in Alwynn's direction before leaving the room. This was one of the times she really hated her life._

"Mom? Are you alright?" Irina looked over at her daughter and allowed a slow smile to spread across her face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Nadia nodded still puzzled by the look on her face. It looked sad and filled with regret. She really wondered what she had been thinking about. The elevator in front of them abruptly dinged and opened. Three guests filed out only to have Irina and Nadia take their places.

Their journey to the fifth floor was unobstructed. Their room was located at the end of the hall, and Irina took the initiative to use her key. She slid the key card into the slot and pulled it out. The LCD screen flashed green and Irina stepped in.

The room was big and tastefully decorated, but still nowhere near the caliber of a suite. The red carnations in the vase on the counter however, were a nice touch to blend with the carpeting. The room had two beds with a nightstand in between. Irina did an initial sweep, while Nadia went to the bathroom. When she came out, she found her mother pushing in the chair at the desk located by the window. Nadia guessed she had just examined the space underneath the desk.

"So, where do we go from here?" Nadia asked, taking a seat on one of the beds.

"We'll meet with Nassir Valerija tonight. If everything goes well, he'll be able to tell us the location of the serum and we'll make sure there is nothing left," Irina stated.

"I'll be glad when this is over," Nadia sighed.

"We both have made many sacrifices to get this far," Irina said joining her daughter on the bed and putting her arm around her. "I will not let everything fall apart now."


	29. Hello Goodbye

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but here's my first post for this story for 2006! Damn, I've been bad. Busy, all in the same, but still. Well, you'll all be happy to know that I put in a valiant effort for updating my stories. I stayed up till 2am to finish this one and consequently skipped an 8am class. Oh well, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all who have reviewed and all who have been patient enough to continue to review. It means a lot to me!

**Previously on Alias**: Dixon is in the hospital but Sark and Lauren are now in CIA custody. Irina and Nadia have a meet with Nassir Valijera for the Rambaldi serum and Jack is determined to find out what Irina has planned.

Chapter 29

"I've got an update for you."

"Go ahead."

"They're on their way to see me."

"I see."

"I take it I don't have to tell you why."

"No, I understand. How long?"

"The meeting's tonight, I assume they'll be here in four hours."

"Thank you."

"Are you going after them?"

"That's not your concern. Keep me updated."

29292929

Sydney's heels clicked as she walked down the tiled hospital floor towards Dixon's room. Vaughn walked beside her. They reached Dixon's room just as Weiss was leaving.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Sydney asked as soon as she saw him.

"He's okay. A few bruised ribs and a minor concussion. He'll be here overnight for observation. Thank God for vests, right?" Weiss stated as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Sydney gave him a small smile as she walked past Weiss and into the room. "Hey," Sydney stated as she walked over to the bed.

"Hey," Dixon returned with a small smile.

"How you feeling?" Sydney asked.

"Like I'm ready to get outta here. Little achy, but other than that, I'm fine. Congratulations on capturing Lauren and Sark."

Sydney nodded. "What's our next move?"

Dixon eyed Vaughn as he entered the room. "Question the prisoners."

"I'll do it," Vaughn volunteered immediately.

Dixon shook his head, expecting such an answer. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't have a lot of agents here to pick from, Dixon," Vaughn argued. "Who else are you going to send, Weiss? They talk more when they have something to be afraid of. Let me talk to them."

Dixon looked Vaughn straight in the eyes, while Sydney watched both of them. She didn't like the thirst she saw in Vaughn's eyes. The desire for revenge burned in a way that no words could explain. Before her was a person she'd never seen before, and she didn't like.

"Alright," Dixon finished. "You will question, Lauren," Dixon said to Vaughn. "Sydney, you take Sark. Find out what they know about Nadia's location. Do what you have to do, but don't go overboard. Retain some control," Dixon said cryptically. They both knew what he didn't say. He sanctioned the usage of physical torture to get the information they needed.

"Dixon—" Sydney said with doubt.

"Thank you, Sir," Vaughn said curtly, interrupting her and turning to leave the room. Sydney gave a why-did-you-okay-beatings look before hurrying out of the room to go after Vaughn.

"Vaughn, this is not a good idea. If you face Lauren—"

Vaughn stopped in mid stride and did an about face. The abruptness caught Sydney off-guard as she hastily came to a stop as well. "Do you want to find Nadia?"

"Vaughn—"

"Do you want to find your sister?" Vaughn asked, emphasizing their relationship, hoping to play on her emotions.

"Of course, I do, but that doesn't make it right for you to face Lauren on your own. Lauren's not likely to talk and you know it," Sydney said searching Vaughn's eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. "She betrayed all of us, Vaughn. Beating her up isn't going to make you feel better."

"She didn't betray you in the same way. You didn't marry her," Vaughn argued. In any other situation, Sydney might have laughed. There was more than one reason why they weren't married, but no lining of humor was meant to soften his words. Vaughn had been betrayed and there was nothing funny about that.

Sydney wanted to point out the few differences between what Lauren did to Vaughn and what Vaughn did to her, but she didn't have the chance. Vaughn turned his back on her and walked down the hallway. For once the words of Sydney Bristow could not reach his ears nor penetrate his heart.

29292929

The gravel under the tires of the jeep Jack rented at the German airport crunched as he pulled into Alwynn's driveway. It had been a long time since Jack had seen the man. He met Alwynn through another contact. He'd been told that Alwynn was the best around when it came to obtaining necessary credentials to move around the country. His research actually involved counter fitting official documents. He managed to perfect the watermarks and paper consistencies of many federal documents, including birth and death certificates. The profit and skill of his old friend was clearly seen by the BMW parked in the driveway.

Jack had introduced Irina to Alwynn many years ago, and being the woman she is, he had no doubt that Irina took to using Alwynn's skills whenever she was in the area. He figured since the CIA wanted to find her, she needed some new identification, especially if Nadia was traveling with her. Alwynn seemed as good a place as any to start.

Closing the door, Jack walked up the stone sidewalk that led up to the brick porch and white painted door. He gave two sharp knocks and then waited. Looking around, he saw no other houses in the close vicinity and the house remained pretty well hidden by the tall manicured hedges that began on either side of the driveway.

Jack gave a quick look at the BMW for confirmation that Alwynn should be home. With a realization, he pulled out his gun and tried the door. The way the door knob easily turned in his hand almost confirmed his assessment. He walked into the large white foyer and then into the living room. That's where she chose to leave the body.

With a feeling of sorrow, Jack pocketed the gun, assured that Irina wasn't there because of the color of Alwynn's skin. A couple of fingers to his neck confirmed that the temperature of his body had significant time to cool and that he'd probably been there for at least a day. He got up from his friend's body and went to the computer, but as he expected, Irina had erased everything.

Determined to locate his wife, Jack sat down at the computer and pulled up the prompter and began searching for any document or file that could determine what Irina had come for and where she intended on going. Unable to salvage anything, Jack turned his gaze to the printer. All the files of the documents Alwynn had made had been deleted but if he could get the printer to recall the last document it printed he might be able to get somewhere.

Ten minutes later, the sound of the printer filled the room. Jack eagerly snatched the document from the printer. Irina's and Nadia's face stared back at him with names identifying them as Americans. Irina had obtained passports and now Jack had their names. He could now track where Irina was heading. Jack stood up and began making his way towards the front door. He paused at his friend's body.

"Goodbye, Alwynn," Jack murmured so quietly it was almost undistinguishable from the silence of the room. With that, Jack headed for his car. Once he was a few miles from the house, he picked up his cell phone and called the police. This way, Alwynn could rest in peace.

29292929

"Sydney," Sark greeted when she entered the room. "I was wondering who they would send to me. I imagine that Nadia, I mean, Agent Vaughn, is therefore questioning Lauren?"

"Does that worry you?" Sydney asked coming around to sit across from him. The table between them was metal and bolted to the ground. "Your girlfriend in the cell at the hands of her ex-husband?"

Sark grinned. "The more appropriate question is does it concern you? After all, you should know, Agent Vaughn and Lauren are still husband and wife." Sydney felt her heart skip a beat at the thought, but she didn't let the affect of that comment reach her face.

"Where's Nadia?" Sydney growled, thinking it best to change the subject. Sark immediately noticed the change of conversation.

"It's a touchy subject for you, isn't it, Sydney?" Sark leaned forward, placing his handcuffed hands on the table. "After all, you were gone for just two years and Agent Vaughn seeks out and marries another woman. Please, refresh my memory, how long have you known Agent Vaughn? Three years? Four? I'm rather surprised actually, that in that time you haven't taken a step towards marriage." In a flash Sydney stood up and rammed her fist into Sarks face. Sark didn't say a word as his head was forced harshly in the direction of her punch. He slowly brought his face back around to hers, moving his jaw up and down to test its movement.

"Let's get one thing straight. Vaughn and I are none of your business," Sydney hissed. "Now, you're going to tell me where Nadia is or I am going to ensure that when you walk out this door tubes will be the only thing keeping you alive. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where's Nadia?"

29292929

"Michael, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon," Lauren grinned. The black eyeliner around her eyes gave her a look of sultry confidence that made Vaughn inwardly cringe.

"If you don't tell me what I need to know, you're going to wish you had," Vaughn stated.

"Please don't tell me you intend to mix personal feelings with business. That could have grave repercussions. Just ask Sydney," Lauren said with a smile.

"Don't you dare talk about Sydney!" Vaughn growled.

"Come on, Michael, am I within reason to believe that the only reason that you're in here instead of her is that you don't trust Sydney and I being alone together?" Vaughn reached across the table and slapped Lauren hard across the face. So hard in fact, that she fell out of her chair. Vaughn was instantly at her side.

"I told you not to say her name!" Vaughn yelled. He grabbed her by the hair as she clumsily got to her feet that were restrained with I shaped chains that connected her wrists to her ankles. "And for the record, I have no doubts in believing that Sydney could kill you, but I came in here to break you. To watch you fall apart as you give me the information I want to know." He shoved her back into the chair and let go of her hair. "With that said, tell me where Nadia is."

"As far as I'm concerned, Nadia's right in front of me. Quite clever, Michael, I must say. You make an excellent woman," Lauren said, never losing her smirk. Vaughn swiftly placed a punch to her jaw. He watched as she spit out some blood. He expected to feel some victory, but he didn't. She hadn't gotten what she deserved yet.

"Where is Nadia Santos?" Vaughn demanded again, almost hoping that she wouldn't answer the question. Lauren seemed to recognize the look in his eyes.

"You going to kill me, Michael?" Lauren asked. "Because if you are, I suggest you skip to the finale."

Vaughn punched her again, this time squarely in the eye. "Where is Nadia?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't dream of telling you," Lauren spat. "You never had the guts to marry Sydney because you're a coward."

Before Vaughn could stop himself he found himself punching Lauren uncontrollably. All over her face, her body, he couldn't stop himself. He should have known that Lauren was just trying to get him angry and she had succeeded, but that connection wasn't even made. He needed to make Lauren feel the pain he felt when he found out her secret, for her to pay for her deceit. Vaughn was so immersed in what he was doing; he didn't hear the door to the room open.

"Vaughn!" He recognized the voice, but all he could see was her face. Lauren's bloody bruised face. "Vaughn, stop!" He felt someone pull him back and he turned around and took a swing at the person; a swing that the person narrowly avoided. Vaughn froze. Sydney was staring at him like he was someone she didn't know. Guilt flashed in his head for coming so close to having striking her, but his anger clouded the reality. He couldn't explain to her. He couldn't talk to her, not now.

"Sark talked," Sydney said coldly as Vaughn remained silent, catching his breath at the same time. He couldn't even force himself to look her in the eyes. She waited a moment for him to respond before she turned around and left the room.

"Sydney doesn't seem too happy," Lauren whispered. Her eyes held an almost glazed half-open appearance. Blood splatters painted her face and a consistent stream seemed to flow from her lips. Some places on her cheeks and her eyes already showed the shadows of green and purple bruises. Despite her injuries, however, she still kept a slight grin on her face.

"You don't feel satisfied do you? You can't get closure from me, Michael," Lauren insisted. "You have to get closure from yourself. For your decision and your blindness and now, from Sydney for your coward behavior." Vaughn looked at Lauren in disgust. Before turning around and leaving the room.

29292929

Irina looked at her watch nervously. Their meeting place with Nassir Valijera was inside the basement of one of the clubs he owned. They had gotten in no problem, but Valijera was late and that's what made her uneasy. She hated it when things made her uneasy. She checked the gun in the inside of jacket and felt slightly better knowing it was there. Seconds later, she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting, Irina," Valijera exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of her. He was tall and skinny and dressed in a long black coat. A black dress shirt and pants completed the outfit and complimented his thick mustache. No guards or personal escort were with him. Either this guy was cocky or he had something in mind.

"Have we met before?" Irina asked. "I wasn't aware that our greetings were on an informal basis."

"That is how I do business," Valijera said bowing slightly as he stood before them. "Forgive me if I offend you. I am Nassir Valijera."

"Do you have it?" Irina demanded.

"Yes, yes, indeed," he said smiling, "but you have yet to introduce me to this lovely lady," he said, his gaze fixed on Nadia.

"Who she is isn't important," Irina said annoyed.

"I am hurt," Valijera said mockingly. "I have made a valiant effort to assist you in your search and you refuse to comply with simple social formalities."

"I apologize," Irina said with a bow. "This is my daughter, Sydney." Nadia looked at her mother in surprise at being introduced as her sister, but played along as Valijera took her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure, Sydney."

"I must insist on the serum, if you please," Irina requested.

"Of course," Valijera said with a smile. He walked over to the far concrete wall and removed a section of plaster made precisely to look like the concrete itself. It actually matched quite well. Behind it, a simple dial tone safe was revealed. He made a comical effort to stand in front of the dial so that they would not see him enter in his combination. Though neither Nadia nor Irina could see what was happing, they could hear the creak of the safe and the scraping of something being removed from the inside. Valijera turned around with a briefcase in his hand.

"I must confess that the man from whom I purchased this serum from was quite reluctant to part with it," Valijera informed them as if it was a big secret. "In fact, the only way he would part with it is if I promised to contact him when someone came looking for it." Irina's eyes narrowed. "I must tell you I am a man of my word."

"I never doubted you for a second, my friend." Irina and Nadia turned to the new speaker, who stood on the stairs, smiling like he'd just been reunited with some old friends at a dinner party.

"Arvin! I do hope that these are the buyers you've been looking for," Valijera said, his informal and friendly demeanor never wavering.

"Indeed," Arvin said, his eyes traveling from Irina's furious ones to the confused brown eyes of his beautiful daughter.


End file.
